


Tôt ou Tard Tu Seras à Moi (traduction de Sooner or Later You're Gonna be Mine)

by JimEkas



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 1920s, Abus Sexuel, Abus de Pouvoir, Abuse of Authority, Adult Frisk, Alternate Universe - Mobtale, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Années 20, Bara Sans, Dark Sans, Date Rape, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Frisk Adulte, Frisk est un amour, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Les Monstres vivent à la Surface, Manipulation émotionnelle, Monsters live on the Surface, Pauvre Frisk, Pedophilia, Poor Frisk, Possessive Sans, Prostitution Forcée, Pédophilie, Rendez-vous Viol, Sans Possessif, Sexual Abuse, Sombre Sans, Univers Alternatif - Mobtale, mafiafell
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimEkas/pseuds/JimEkas
Summary: Frisk chantait pour vivre. Elle chantait dans des clubs peuplés de mafieux, de meurtriers et des criminels les plus violents que sa ville avait à offrir. Elle pensait sincèrement que les choses ne pouvaient pas empirer jusqu'à ce que la corruption sous la forme d'un squelette souriant entre dans sa vie. Son nom : Sans.Elle a essayé de s'enfuir, mais peu importe où elle allait, il l'attendait toujours.
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr & Toriel, Frisk/Sans, Plus à ajouter quand ça arrive
Comments: 27
Kudos: 8





	1. Fumée rouge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Staringback](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staringback/gifts).
  * A translation of [Sooner or Later You're Gonna be Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614135) by [Staringback](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staringback/pseuds/Staringback). 



> CETTE FICTION NE M'APPARTIENT PAS !!!  
> Je ne fais que la TRADUIRE car je la trouve géniale (même si je vais regretter certains moments durs...)  
> Il faut aussi savoir qu'elle n'est pas finie et que l'auteur n'a pas donné signe de vie depuis un long moment donc je ne sais pas si on aura un jour la fin... Mais, bon, elle vaut quand même la peine d'être lue ! ^^  
> (Aussi c'est la première fois que je fais de la traduction Anglais/Français donc soyez indulgents svp, mais n'hésitez pas à me faire remarquer des fautes que j'aurais manquées ^^)
> 
> Hope you're ok Staringback <3
> 
> Edit 12/2020 : L'auteur est toujours en vie, elle fait simplement ne longue pause dont elle a bien besoin en écrivant avec une amie une histoire alternative de cette fiction sans une once de sérieux (juste pour mettre au courant ^^)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT (21/03): J'ai corrigé la traduction avec l'aide de Naarci (vous pouvez la trouver ici aussi ^^)  
> (Mais il est possible qu'il reste tout de même quelques petites fautes)

"Oh mon dieu, j'avais entendu des rumeurs, mais je pensais pas qu'il le f’rait vraiment. Comme si notre ville était pas d’jà un grand désert de violence, de misère et de meurtre, maint’nant il y accueille aussi _**leur espèce**_."

Frisk fit une pause, sa brosse à cheveux en milieu de course, quand elle entendit le pianiste ronchonner grossièrement en sourdine. Elle n'avait jamais chanté dans ce club auparavant et, à vrai dire, il n'y avait pas de grand vestiaire pour que les artistes puissent "se pomponner", comme beaucoup de propriétaires le disaient, alors Frisk avait décidé de se vêtir dans les toilettes des femmes.

Après avoir revêtu sa chatoyante robe décolletée bleu bébé et appliqué tout ce lourd maquillage sur son visage, elle était sortie des toilettes, laissant ses vêtements normaux dans l'une des cabines endommagées, et avait commencé à brosser ses cheveux sur scène. Il n'en fallait pas beaucoup pour les coiffer, ce qui était l'une des principales raisons pour lesquelles Frisk les avait coupés courts en une coiffure au carré. Une chose stupide de moins dont elle devait s'inquiéter avant de monter sur scène. Il suffisait juste les brosser jusqu'à avoir une apparence soignée, y mettre une fleur et la foule pensait toujours que vous avez l'air d'un "million de dollars"*.

Non pas que Frisk se souciait énormément de ce que ses "fans" pensaient d'elle. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était chanter, être payée et rentrer chez elle avant de voir une autre bagarre éclater entre les membres de son public.

Ces derniers mois, c'était de plus en plus courant que des membres de gangs se livrent à des querelles violentes et sanglantes au milieu de ses chansons. Et pourquoi ces bagarres ? Pour n'importe quoi, vraiment. Des membres de gang entrant sur le territoire d'autres gangs, des trafics de drogue qui tournaient mal, des trafics d'armes qui tournaient terriblement mal. Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Le résultat était toujours le même : quelqu'un partait dans un sac mortuaire.

Frisk ne s'y était pas habituée, mais elle était assurément devenue plus rapide pour éviter les projectiles volants et les meubles qui arrivaient sur elle.

Elle avait essayé de le nier quand elle était plus jeune, mais maintenant c'était évident. Sa ville, autrefois jolie, sombrait rapidement dans la corruption essentiellement grâce aux groupes mafieux qui envahissaient de vastes zones de sa ville. Les Dons et les mafieux de première classe dirigeaient tout, des petites épiceries locales aux forces de police. Même les fonctionnaires de la ville n'étaient rien de plus que des individus corrompus dans de beaux costumes avec des sourires propres. Les bonnes personnes pauvres et décentes souffraient le plus, ayant à payer des "frais de protection", mais il y avait toujours des moyens de gagner de l'argent.

Tout le monde avait un prix. Tout le monde pouvait résister ou se changer pour de l'argent. Frisk le savait. À son grand désespoir, elle avait vu plusieurs de ses amis de longue date se perdre dans le monde de l'argent facile et des morts rapides. Rien que cette année, elle avait assisté à plus d'enterrements que de fêtes d'anniversaire. Mais elle ne pourrait jamais leur en vouloir.

Après tout, le monde traversait une dépression. Et Frisk elle-même n'était pas vraiment une riche chanteuse professionnelle. En ce moment, ses concerts se déroulaient dans les clubs miteux de propriétaires encore plus miteux, les lieux empestaient la fumée de cigare et l'alcool fort et peu importe combien de fois Frisk prenait une douche, l'odeur semblait persister.

Et son public nocturne était la plus basse classe de criminels. Non pas que Frisk les jugeait sur les niveaux de pauvreté. En fait, la plupart des meilleures personnes qu'elle connaissait avaient du mal à s'en sortir. Mais en fin de compte, un riche gangster était aussi mauvais que son pauvre laquais. Les deux types assassinent pour l'argent et le pouvoir et les deux types feront du mal aux innocents pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent.

Frisk devait vraiment partir. Elle n'avait juste pas encore économisé assez d'argent. Elle était peut-être une chanteuse populaire dans ce genre de bars, mais le salaire n'était pas très élevé. Elle gagnait juste assez pour payer son appartement pourri, ses factures et les frais de protection que la police locale exigeait de ses résidents.

Le pianiste vit son regard déconcerté et tira un peu plus le rideau pour elle puisse avoir un bon aperçu de son public de la soirée.

Elle plissa les yeux dans la fumée de cigarette qui couvrait légèrement les nombreux visages de son auditoire et essaya de voir de quoi il se plaignait.

"Regarde la dernière table au fond. Tu verras de quoi je parle, chérie."

Frisk le fit et s'étouffa bruyamment. Le pianiste gloussa, lui faisant savoir qu'elle voyait bien ce qu'elle croyait voir.

Voir Don Dee était un choc en soi. Même les petits poissons comme Frisk savaient qui il était rien qu'en le regardant. Un grand manitou, un gros bonnet, un énorme poisson… et le fait qu'il soit assis dans cette merde de bar était stupéfiant en soi. Cet homme était connu pour sa classe et son goût du luxe. Le costume qu'il portait surpassait tous les costumes bon marché que portaient presque tous les autres clients du club.

Mais le fait que le Don soit là n'était pas la partie la plus choquante. La partie la plus choquante était son compagnon. Le gentleman assis à côté du Don n'était… pas de la ville, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Et s'il était entré seul dans le club, il aurait été immédiatement tué. Mais s'asseoir avec le Don le rendait intouchable. En fait, la plupart des clients faisaient des pieds et des mains pour ne pas le dévisager.

"Dis, est-ce qu'il…" commença Frisk, mais s'arrêta quand le musicien rit à nouveau.

"Ouep. Le Don lui-même invite des monstres dans les affaires maint’nant. T'arrives à l’croire, chérie ? Des monstres dégoûtants. Pfft… il fait une connerie, voilà c’qu'il fait. ’Va perdre tout son respect. Des monstres… Maint’nant cette ville a vraiment coulé aussi bas qu'elle le peut."

Frisk fronça les sourcils devant son choix de mots et l'effet qu'ils avaient eu sur elle, mais elle continua à le fixer, même si elle se sentait un peu mal en le faisant. Elle savait que les gens qui différaient de sa propre race et, dans ce cas-ci, les espèces ne devraient pas être regardées comme un genre de spectacle, mais Frisk ne pouvait vraiment s'en empêcher.

Bien sûr, elle avait entendu parler des monstres qui vivaient dans les villes voisines, à des kilomètres de la sienne, et bien sûr elle savait qu'ils étaient différents des humains et que leurs coutumes et politique étaient complètement différents de celles des humains, mais vraiment en voir un était... Eh bien c'était quelque chose qui méritait un autre coup d'œil.

C'était un monstre imposant. Il était plus grand que tous les humains que Frisk ait jamais vus et il était large aussi. Pas gros, mais on ne pouvait pas nier à quel point il avait l'air incroyablement puissant. Il faisait passer les gardes du corps du Don pour des petits garçons.

Et son costume était encore plus impressionnant que celui du Don si c'était possible. Sa veste, son chapeau fédora et son pantalon étaient noirs, tandis que son chemisier était d'un rouge qui accrochait le regard. Frisk n'aimait pas trop cette couleur, mais elle devait admettre que le monstre avait du style. Un gros cigare était entre ses dents et la fumée qui en sortait était étrange. Ce n'était pas de la fumée grise. C'était de la fumée rouge qui s'enroulait en des motifs inhabituels avant de disparaître.

Mais sa taille et ses vêtements n'étaient rien comparés à ce à quoi il ressemblait réellement. Il avait un grand sourire sur le visage et, malgré les lumières tamisées, Frisk voyait une dent d'or scintiller dans sa bouche chaque fois que le squelette tournait sa tête.

"Putain de monstre," murmura le pianiste qui abaissa le rideau.

Avant que le rideau rouge vif et bon marché ne lui bloque la vue, Frisk sentit son cœur bondir dans la poitrine. À la dernière seconde, le squelette avait tourné la tête pour la regarder directement. Dans ses larges orbites, les lumières rouges clignotantes qui formaient ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens.

Il sortit le cigare de sa bouche avec deux de ses gros doigts osseux et lui fit un clin d'œil. Frisk se détourna rapidement, contente que le rideau l’empêche de la voir maintenant. Ce regard… Frisk ne comprenait pas pourquoi son petit geste amical lui avait envoyé un frisson glacial dans le dos, mais elle vite à autre chose.

**Ça ne fait rien** , se dit-elle. **Je ne lui parler** **ai pas** **si** **possible** **,** **point barre** **.**

Le pianiste s'assit à son piano, faisant craquer ses doigts tout en regardant Frisk. Elle détesta la façon dont ses yeux s'éloignaient de son visage et se posaient sur ses seins. Elle lui lança un regard noir en couvrant sa poitrine de ses bras. L'homme haussa les épaules calmement, absolument pas embêté.

"Hey, j’les touche pas, chérie. Y a pas de loi contre le fait d’regarder."

Il fallait qu’elle quitte cette ville. Aller dans un endroit plus agréable où la fumée des cigarettes et des armes à feu ne l'accueillaient pas chaque seconde de chaque jour. Où les gens étaient réellement préoccupés si une personne était tuée. Peut-être que quand elle aurait assez d'économies, elle pourrait déménager à la campagne. Peut-être vivre dans un joli cottage et commencer un jardin. Elle ne pouvait se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu une fleur pousser dehors.

Elle sourit faiblement. Sa mère parlait toujours de commencer un jardin quand Frisk était toute petite et-

"Mais pour rev’nir à not’ conversation, le Don fait vraiment une bourde. Tu laisses entrer un monstre et d’autres vont venir. Attends de voir. J’veux dire, r’garde c’qui s'est passé quand on a commencé à laisser entrer les Noirs…"

Frisk sentit une vague de colère éclater dans sa poitrine.

"Et si tu gardais ces pensées répugnantes pour toi et que te préparais pour le spectacle ? Vu que le Don est là, on ne peut pas se permettre que tu foutes tout en l'air. On dit que tu n'es pas la crème de la crème quand il s'agit de jouer cette chose."

C'était un mensonge, bien sûr. Frisk ne savait rien de cet homme, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de ressentir une sorte de satisfaction insolente quand le visage du pianiste passa de présomptueux et arrogant à enragé et dégoûté.

"Bordel de pute au grand cœur." Il murmura assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende, mais assez bas pour que personne d'autre ici ne le puisse. "Toi et ton genre êtes la raison pour laquelle y a tant de problèmes dans ce monde. Tu traites les inférieurs d'une certaine façon et soudain ils commencent à exiger d'être traités de la même façon par tout le monde…"

Frisk sourit et continua à se brosser les cheveux, fredonnant les chansons qu'elle allait chanter pour le public ce soir. C'était toujours agréable de se faire dire ça. Chaque fois que quelqu'un lui disait ça ou quelque chose du genre, Frisk ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était plus qu'une chanteuse de bars miteux qui chantait pour des meurtriers et des criminels.

Le pianiste et elle ne se parlèrent plus et Frisk continua à se brosser les cheveux jusqu'à ce que le public commence à se taire.

_**L'heure du spectacle**_ , pensa sombrement Frisk, plus très excitée d'être sur scène.

Le rideau s'écarta et l'horrible lumière de projecteur qui la frappa était presque aveuglant mais avant qu'elle ne puisse s'y faire, le piano commença à jouer.

Elle chanta la première chanson avec aisance et, à sa grande déception, le pianiste ne fit pas une seule erreur. Ce type connaissait son instrument. Dommage que ce soit un enfoiré de raciste.

La plupart du temps, Frisk aimait les musiciens. Toute cette passion qui se transmettait par leurs doigts ou leur bouche et, chaque fois qu'elle leur parlait, ils voulaient toujours être quelque chose de plus que ce qu'ils étaient. Tout comme elle, ils rêvaient de sortir de la ville et d'être dans un endroit sûr et joli.

À une époque quand Frisk était plus jeune et voulait encore faire du chant la carrière de sa vie, elle rêvait d'épouser un gentil musicien. Ils deviendraient célèbres et ne chanteraient que dans les meilleurs clubs et auraient des enfants qui aimeraient la musique et chanteraient et en joueraient aussi et-

Frisk n'aurait jamais pensé en un million d'années qu'elle finirait par détester le talent qu'elle chérissait autrefois. Les projecteurs étaient toujours trop lumineux, les lieux empestaient toujours le sang et l'alcool, et les applaudissements étaient accompagnés de commentaires lubriques sur son corps.

Elle était trop faible pour cette ville. Elle le savait, mais heureusement, aucune de ces personnes cruelles ne le savait. Son père lui avait dit un jour que si vous montriez de la faiblesse aux gens comme les truands et les criminels, ils vous mangeraient tout cru. Elle était certaine qu'il avait raison.

À la fin de sa première chanson, les applaudissements furent bruyants et violents. Frisk força son visage à sourire et souffla un baiser à la foule.

Maintenant habituée à la lumière aveuglante, elle observa son public. La fumée grise brouillait leur visage mais, presque instantanément, ses yeux furent attirés par la fumée rouge du squelette. Elle le regarda et le regard qu'il lui renvoya faillit lui couper le souffle. Il était tellement intense. Tellement… extrême, et il ne baissait pas un instant les yeux ni ne détournait le regard d'elle.

Même quand le Don lui parlait à voix basse de quelque affaire criminelle qu'ils avaient ensemble, le squelette répondait mais ne la quittait jamais des yeux.

Frisk déglutit avant de parler.

"Quelle belle foule ici ce soir ! J'aimerais profiter de l'occasion pour remercier personnellement M. Dee de m'honorer de sa présence et de tolérer ce cri de chat que j'appelle mon chant."

Une bruyante ronde de rires et d'applaudissements parvint aux oreilles de Frisk. Le vieux Don salua la foule et lui fit signe de la main. Refoulant une nausée et se battant physiquement contre elle-même pour garder son sourire sur son visage, Frisk envoya un baiser directement au vieil homme qui avait tué tant de gens, qu'ils soient coupables ou innocents. Qu'ils fassent partie de son gang ou qu'ils soient des passants innocents.

_**Il faut vraiment que je quitte**_ _ **cette ville**_ , pensa Frisk tandis qu'elle commençait la chanson suivante.

Elle faillit rater quelques notes. Les yeux rouges du squelette étaient devenus noirs dès qu'elle avait soufflé ce baiser au Don et elle avait du mal à se concentrer.

Frisk se précipita hors de la scène après avoir terminé ses chansons, ne s'arrêtant que brièvement pour saluer le beau groupe de jazz qui devait jouer juste après elle. Ils lui retournèrent son salut et commencèrent à faire quelques miaulements de chat taquins et très mignons qui n'étaient ni obscènes ni vulgaires du tout.

Frisk sourit toute seule en entrant dans les toilettes vides (toutes les femmes du public avaient attendu que ce groupe de jazz joue. Ils devenaient très populaires et ils allaient sans aucun doute devenir célèbres) et se dirigea vers la cabine endommagée où elle avait laissé ses vêtements.

_**Y**_ _ **a**_ _ **encore quelques bons gars dehors**_ , pensa Frisk tout en enlevant sa robe bleue douloureusement serrée pour mettre sa préférée. Le tissu de son ample robe chandail bleu et rose était un changement agréable et bienvenu après la robe qu'elle venait de porter.

Elle fourra la robe bleue dans son sac à main sans grande précaution et sortit de la cabine. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et soupira.

Trop de maquillage. Il ne fallait pas s’y méprendre, elle n’était pas contre un peu de maquillage de temps en temps, mais le rouge sur ses joues était trop brillant, son fard à paupières bleu était trop lourd et son rouge à lèvres rouge en faisait trop. Sauf que c'était ce que les propriétaires de club voulaient toujours. C'était ce que voulaient les hommes de son public.

Avec un grognement frustré, elle ouvrit le robinet, prit une poignée de savon, mélangea avec de l'eau et commença à se frotter le visage vigoureusement.

_**Je dois partir d'ici**_ , pensa Frisk pour la millionième fois en continuant à frotter son visage jusqu'à rendre sa peau rouge.

Frisk n'avait pas entendu la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir alors quand elle entendit des bruits de pas pesants, elle se tourna vers eux.

Le savon et l'eau coulaient de son visage et sur sa robe tandis qu'elle fixait le squelette massif qui bloquait la sortie. Elle ne réalisa même pas que sa bouche était ouverte jusqu'à ce que le goût du savon liquide glissant et amer lui brûle la langue. Elle ferma rapidement les lèvres et s’éloigna du squelette.

Les mains dans ses poches, il regardait Frisk de haut en bas, son sourire grandissant chaque seconde. Sa dent en or reflétait de façon menaçante les lumières de la salle d’eau. Il fit un pas vers elle.

_**Non...**_ _ **pitié**_ , pensa Frisk en levant les mains dans une faible tentative de faire une sorte de barrière entre elle et le monstre qui était plus grand qu'elle d’au moins deux têtes.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule raison pour laquelle un homme hétéro entrerait dans les toilettes des femmes et Frisk l’avait apprise lors de ses débuts en chant. L'homme qui avait attaqué était grand aussi. Il l'avait attrapée et poussée contre les portes des cabines, et il aurait fait tellement plus si une femme n’avait pas eu besoin d’aller aux toilettes à ce moment-là. La sécurité avait été appelée et l'homme avait été "évacué". "Évacué" dans le genre battu et presque tué.

Frisk ouvrit la bouche pour crier à l'aide, mais la musique du groupe de jazz déferla à travers la porte, faisant savoir à Frisk que sa chance pour appeler à l'aide et que quelqu'un l'entende avait disparue.

Elle le regarda et essaya de lui sourire. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait dire pour essayer de le dissuader de faire ce qu'il allait lui faire. Et à travers sa peur abrutissante, elle prit une seconde pour se demander comment un squelette pouvait faire quelque chose comme ça. Mais elle n'était pas assez curieuse pour chercher à le découvrir.

"Écoutez monsieur, je ne veux pas d'ennuis..."

Frisk stoppa sa phrase en gémissant de peur quand le squelette sortit les mains de ses poches et fouilla dans sa veste.

_**J'avais tort**_ , pensa Frisk, maintenant dévorée par la peur. _**Il ne va pas me violer. Il va me tuer !**_

Il sortit sa main et Frisk cria en reculant jusqu'à heurter le mur des toilettes. Elle s'attendait à voir un pistolet ou un couteau, mais il avait sorti un cigare à la place.

Il gloussa et regarda le cigare puis elle.

"T'aimes pas les fumeurs, poupée ? Je comprends, c'est une mauvaise habitude." Sa voix était grave et rauque, mais Frisk percevait définitivement de l'amusement mêlé à chaque mot.

Il remit le cigare dans la poche de sa veste et lui fit une petite révérence. Ses yeux brillaient vivement. Ça le rendait plus effrayant.

"Désolé d'être entré dans l’no man's land que sont les toilettes des dames, mais je voulais juste nous aider à régler le petit problème qu’on avait là-bas."

Frisk fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien. Ils n'avaient pas de problème. Frisk ne lui avait jamais rien fait donc il ne pouvait pas y avoir de problème.

"Tu vois, poupée, j'ai r’marqué que tu m’matais."

Frisk sentit un rougissement de honte envahir son visage. Donc c'était pour ça qu'il faisait ça. Il avait dû être insulté d’être dévisagé. Bien sûr, il était furieux et voulait la confronter à son comportement impoli, même si sa façon de lui faire face était carrément flippante. Au moins, il n'était pas violent… pour l’instant.

Frisk ne savait pas grand-chose sur lui, excepté que c'était un monstre qui s’asseyait avec le Don et que seuls les gens comme le Don s'asseyaient avec le Don. Ça ne pouvait pas être une bonne nouvelle.

Cependant, elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'insulter à nouveau, alors elle prit une grande respiration et lui offrit son meilleur sourire. Elle espérait de toutes les fibres de son corps qu'elle pourrait lui parler calmement, de manière à ne pas être blessée.

"Écoutez, je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir dévi-"

"Bien sûr je matais le premier. Et j'ai aimé ce que j'ai vu."

La peur d'être violée refit surface dans l'esprit de Frisk. Elle regarda derrière lui en direction de la porte. Il avait l'air gros et lent. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait courir devant lui… peut-être…

Le monstre massif fit un geste en direction de ses riches vêtements et c'est alors que Frisk remarqua les nombreuses bagues qui ornaient ses doigts osseux. Elles étaient toutes en or, tout comme sa dent et scintillaient désagréablement.

"Alors dis-moi poupée, t’aimes ce que tu vois ?"

La question n'était pas quelque chose à laquelle Frisk s'attendait et son esprit lui fournit instantanément toutes les raisons pour lesquelles elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle voyait. Il était clairement une sorte de grand criminel qui n'avait aucun problème à traîner avec des meurtriers. Il exhibait sa richesse. Il sentait la fumée de revolver et le sang.

Alors quand Frisk ouvrit la bouche, un seul mot franchit ses lèvres. Et elle ne voulait même pas le dire. Elle ne l'avait vraiment pas fait exprès. Elle n'était pas stupide, mais ça lui avait échappé.

“Non.”

  
  


Les lumières rouges de ses yeux s'éteignirent et l'instant d'après, d'énormes mains osseuses s'agrippaient à ses épaules et elle était plaquée contre le mur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * avoir l’air d’un "million de dollars" : être beau/belle, superbe, attirant.e … (bref vous avez compris l’idée ^^)


	2. Contrats d'affaires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RAPPEL : CETTE FICTION NE M'APPARTIENT PAS !!!  
> Je ne fais que la traduire ^^
> 
> Texte original : Sooner or Later You're Gonna be Mine de Staringback.  
> -> https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614135/chapters/19750738#workskin
> 
> EDIT (05/08) : Traduction enfin corrigée !!! Ce sera bien mieux maintenant !

Frisk entendit la fin de la première chanson du groupe à travers la porte des toilettes et les applaudissements qui suivirent furent assourdissants comparés à la réaction du public quand elle avait chanté pour eux. Cependant elle ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'elle était jalouse. Elle avait entendu dire que les hommes du groupe étaient incroyablement talentueux et leur beauté ne déplaisait pas non plus aux fans féminins. De plus, Frisk savait qu'ils méritaient plus d'amour qu'elle quand il s'agissait d'applaudir au bout du compte. Clairement, ils avaient toujours de la passion pour leur don musical. Frisk méprisait sa capacité à chanter, il était donc normal que les gens qui aimaient ce qu'ils faisaient en récoltent les fruits.

Comme le public se calmait, attendant avec impatience le début de la prochaine chanson du groupe de jazz, cela aurait été à ce moment précis que Frisk aurait pu crier à l'aide et que les chances de se faire entendre auraient été bonnes.

Cependant, ses cris et son souffle furent coupés lorsque l'énorme squelette la plaqua contre le mur. Mais la douleur brève et son souffle court n'étaient pas les seules choses qu'elle ressentait.

Au-delà de l'emprise forte et impitoyable du monstre squelette la clouant au mur, Frisk sentit aussi quelque chose d'autre dans son corps. Quelque chose de lourd et de désagréable qui s'était centré au niveau de sa poitrine, comme une sorte de poids invisible. Pendant un moment, Frisk pensa qu'il l'avait tellement terrifiée qu'elle était en train de faire une crise cardiaque.

Mais aussi vite que cette pensée lui était venue à l'esprit, elle la rejeta. Oui, son cœur battait à un kilomètre par seconde et oui, la peur obscurcissait ses pensées, mais les crises cardiaques n'étaient-elles pas supposées être douloureuses ? Ce qui se passait dans sa poitrine était désagréable, mais ce n'était pas douloureux. C'était inhabituel, mais ça ne semblait pas être une menace pour sa vie. Le squelette, par contre, semblait tout à fait être une menace pour sa vie.

Elle leva les yeux vers son visage et hoqueta sous le choc. Ses orbites étaient toujours noires, mais il y avait une légère fumée rouge qui sortait de son orbite gauche. Cela lui rappelait la fumée rouge produite par ses cigares qui s'enroulait pour former des motifs qui ressemblaient presque à des crânes avant de s'évaporer. Mais cela devait simplement être son imagination, combiné au mauvais éclairage de la boîte de nuit.

Elle déglutit et tenta de soutenir son regard du mieux qu'elle put. Comme son père le disait, si tu montres ta peur, ils te dévoreront tout cru dans cette ville. Bien sûr, ce monstre savait probablement qu'elle était terrifiée, mais elle n'allait pas lui donner plus de sa peur qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait.

Alors elle mit un voile dessus, essaya de contrôler ses tremblements et lui lança son meilleur regard signifiant "tu ferais mieux de me lâcher". Elle savait cependant que ça ne marchait pas. On ne peut pas vraiment intimider quelqu'un qui peut avoir l'air en colère et en même temps garder un large sourire aux dents acérées sur son visage. Cela lui faisait se demander s'il pouvait ne serait-ce que froncer les sourcils.

Il lâcha ses épaules et Frisk essaya de courir, de bouger, de le repousser, de faire quelque chose, mais son corps n’en fit rien. C'était comme si elle était figée sur place. Et cette lourde pression invisible sur sa poitrine semblait augmenter en poids.

Frisk réprima un cri de peur quand il claqua ses deux mains de chaque côté de sa tête, laissant des creux dans le mur de métal, et se pencha à son niveau, de sorte que leurs yeux soient à la hauteur l'un de l'autre.

"T'aimes pas c'que tu vois ?" répéta-t-il lentement et soigneusement. "Et bien, n’es-tu pas une petite chose grossière et insultante."

L'amusement qui était dans sa voix quelques secondes auparavant avait disparu. Au début, Frisk ne pouvait vraiment pas croire qu'il ait dit ça. Était-il vraiment insulté qu'elle ne soit pas ravie d'être approchée dans les toilettes des femmes par un mâle qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré ? Est-ce qu'il venait de la traiter de "grossière" ? Est-ce qu'il plaisantait ? Un seul regard vers son visage et cette folle fumée rouge qui s'échappait de son orbite était suffisante pour lui assurer qu'il était tout à fait sérieux.

Et quand elle réalisa qu'il était vraiment insulté, sa peur disparut malgré la partie de son esprit qui la suppliait de s'excuser auprès de cet individu massif et clairement puissant.

_**Allez, Frisky. C'est pas grave. Dis-lui simplement ce qu'il veut entendre,**_ l'exhorta cette partie d'elle et, si ce "gentleman" n'avait pas utilisé le mot "insultante" pour la décrire, Frisk l'aurait peut-être vraiment fait. Elle se serait détestée pour cela, bien sûr, mais il y avait un temps pour dire des choses et un temps pour être intelligente, et là c'était certainement un de ces moments pour être intelligente, mais... il _**avait**_ employé le mot "insultante"...

_**Oh ce salaud est insulté, hein ?**_ grognait l'autre partie de son esprit et Frisk dut se battre avec elle-même pour retenir le rire ironique qui menaçait de lui échapper. Elle lui jeta un autre coup d'œil et essaya de ne pas recourber sa lèvre de dégoût.

Des vêtements luxueux, des bijoux en or, s’assoie et papote avec de grands criminels et a ensuite le culot de venir dans les toilettes des dames et de l'agresser ? Oh, mais _**elle**_ était la grossière et _**il**_ était celui qui était insulté ?!

_**Je parie que je sais pourquoi il est insulté,**_ pensa Frisk, son regard devenant plus noir tandis qu’elle le fixait avec plus de détermination. _**Il est probablement juste comme les riches**_ _ **mafieux**_ _ **d’**_ _ **ici. Il pense que parce qu'il est riche et puissant, il peut faire ce qu'il veut et obtenir n'importe quoi en claquant des doigts. Je parie qu'**_ _ **aucune femme ne la jamais rejeté**_ _ **avant. Je parie que sa richesse et son influence**_ _ **rendent**_ _ **d**_ _ **es femmes**_ _ **très**_ _ **désireuses**_ _ **d’**_ _ **être avec lui.**_

Frisk connaissait beaucoup de belles et magnifiques femmes qui utilisaient leur apparence et leurs charmes pour attirer les criminels de haut vol. C'était une façon de survivre dans ce monde, et bien que Frisk ne juge pas, elle avait juré qu'elle ne deviendrait jamais une de ces femmes qui tolèrent un meurtrier pour avoir la belle vie.

Et ce... salopard allait avoir un rappel à la réalité s'il pensait qu'en quelques mots et en montrant son costume cher et son or il allait la faire se précipiter dans ses bras.

Frisk ouvrit la bouche pour lui livrer toutes ses pensées. Oublié d'être intelligente, elle allait chercher du respect pour sa personne. Lui ferait-il regretter ? Oh oui. Avait-elle peur qu'il puisse la tuer ? Il y avait une toute petite partie d'elle qui l'était. L'autre partie d'elle rageait encore à cause de sa petite description d'elle. D'une certaine façon, c'était plutôt drôle. Elle pensait honnêtement qu'elle s'était entraînée à savoir sur qui elle pouvait s’énerver et qui elle devait supporter.

Apparemment pas. Elle allait payer le prix fort pour sa dignité ce soir.

"Laissez-moi-"

Il se mit à taper du bout de ses doigts sans chair contre le mur et les mots de Frisk se perdirent dans sa gorge. Ce léger son de _tip-tap_ résonnait dans les toilettes silencieuses. Frisk se força à ne pas déglutir nerveusement et dut se dire de ne pas détourner le regard. À son grand dégoût, une partie de son courage disparut, mais elle continua à le regarder fixement.

"T’sais gamine, au début quand j'ai vu qu'on s’fixait l'un l'autre, j'ai honnêtement pensé qu’on avait une sorte d'attraction tacite... heh… Je sais que c'était le cas pour moi."

Frisk essaya de ne pas broncher quand il fit doucement glisser un doigt froid et osseux le long de son visage savonneux, son ongle pointu en forme de griffe laissant une étrange sensation de picotement sur sa peau. Elle voulait lui dire de ne pas la toucher. Voulait le repousser, mais les mots étaient de nouveau perdus et le poids invisible qui lui serrait la poitrine ressemblait maintenant à une ancre.

"Pour un homme fait d'os, j'ai un vrai penchant pour la peau et la tienne est tout simplement magnifique. Douce, lisse, pratiquement sans défaut," ronronna-t-il presque, ajoutant un deuxième doigt à son visage.

Frisk entendit le groupe de jazz redémarrer. Leur chanson suivante était joyeuse et énergique. La batterie battait follement, la trompette beuglait et le saxophone chantait à merveille. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans l'esprit de Frisk que beaucoup de couples se levaient pour danser.

_**Une**_ _ **musique**_ _ **si inappropriée pour être violée et tuée**_ , pensa Frisk engourdie en commençant à trembler. La bravoure qu'elle ressentait un instant plus tôt disparaissait complètement à mesure que les doux touchers sur son visage continuaient.

Elle savait pourquoi son courage avait disparu aussi soudainement qu'il était venu. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il la batte violemment. Attendue à ce qu'il la traite de tous les noms. Qu'il la jette un peu par terre avant qu'il ne lui arrache ses vêtements, qu'il fasse ce qu'il allait faire et qu'il laisse son corps qu'une pauvre inconnue trouverait. Et Frisk aurait accepté ce destin. Elle ne l’aurait pas aimé mais elle l'aurait accepté parce qu'elle se serait battu contre lui à chaque étape du processus. Elle ne l'aurait pas juste laissé lui faire ça sans se battre.

Mais il ne faisait rien de tout ça. Et maintenant, elle était véritablement effrayée parce qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire. Sa voix rauque était douce, il la complimentait et il n'avait pas levé un doigt pour l'attaquer.

"Et tes cheveux. ’sont si brillants et doux qu'on dirait d’la soie."

Frisk lâcha un gémissement de peur quand il leva sa main et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il gloussa impitoyablement en enroulant une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son doigt.

"Ouep, juste comme j’le pensais. Comme de la soie au toucher aussi. J’suppose que c'est pour ça que j’te regardais. J’peux pas m'empêcher d'admirer les jolies choses."

Sa main dure se reposa doucement dans ses cheveux pendant une seconde. Frisk déglutit, mais le squelette ne sembla pas le remarquer. En fait, il semblait se délecter de la douceur de ses cheveux. Frisk en revanche avait la sensation opposée. Son toucher envoyait des vibrations dégoûtantes dans tout son corps. Elle voulait qu'il la lâche !

Elle pouvait littéralement sentir du sang et de la fumée de cigare venant de lui, et plus il se rapprochait plus son nez la démangeait. Cela lui rappelait les petites particules qui pénétraient dans son nez chaque fois qu'elle époussetait sa maison pour la semaine.

"Voilà donc ma raison pour t’avoir r’gardé… alors dis-moi poupée-" Frisk poussa un petit cri de douleur quand le squelette resserra sa prise sur ses cheveux et, d'un mouvement aisé, lui claqua la tête contre le mur.

Sa vision se brouilla pendant une seconde et quand elle s'éclaircit, elle vit que le squelette s'était rapproché d'elle jusqu'à ce que son nez et son trou nasal se touchent presque.

"-pourquoi tu m’fixais si je t’intéressait pas ?"

Frisk commença à ouvrir la bouche, sans trop savoir quoi dire. Sans trop savoir si les prochains mots sortant de sa bouche seraient suppliants ou insultants, doux ou haineux, mais le squelette lui claqua à nouveau la tête contre le mur avant qu'elle puisse le découvrir elle-même.

Elle essaya de le repousser. Essaya de bouger son corps, mais cet étrange poids invisible empêchait ses bras de se balancer et ses jambes de courir. Si elle n'était pas si terrifiée, elle se serait demandée ce qui se passait exactement avec son corps. Mais ce n'était pas le moment.

"T'as pas besoin d’le dire, je le sais déjà."

Tenant sa tête en place avec l'une de ses mains massives, il fit un geste vers lui-même avec sa main libre.

"Vous, les humains, z’êtes pas vraiment une espèce ouverte. ’pouvez à peine vous tolérer les uns les autres en l'état. Bien sûr que tu trouverais pas quelqu'un comme moi attirant à l’œil. J’suis rien d’plus qu'un phénomène pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? Une attraction de foire que tes beaux yeux regardent de haut.”

Et avec cette accusation, le poids invisible de la poitrine de Frisk disparut. Et il y eut une petite partie d'elle qui réalisa que le squelette devait être responsable de cette pression invisible sur elle parce que quand elle tapa la main qui tenait ses cheveux, il fit un petit bruit de surprise, comme s’il ne s'attendait pas à la voir bouger.

Elle ne se demanda pas comment il avait pu faire cela à son corps. Elle ne s'inquiéta pas de sa force, de sa taille, de la manière dont il venait juste de lui claquer deux fois la tête contre le mur ou de ses doux touchers non désirés. Toutes ces choses avaient été des expériences désagréables et cauchemardesques, mais elles n'étaient rien comparées à cette accusation.

Tandis que les lumières rouges réapparaissaient dans les yeux de Sans en même temps que la fumée cessait de s'échapper de son orbite, elle fit un pas vers lui jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent _**vraiment**_. Elle sentit une petite quantité de jubilation monter en elle lorsque ses orbites semblèrent s'élargir sous le choc.

_**Je parie que personne ne l'a jamais confronté non plus**_ , pensa Frisk en dévoilant ses dents blanches.

"Ne m'accusez plus jamais d'être raciste," siffla-t-elle et, à sa grande surprise, il essaya de s'éloigner d'elle. Sans penser à sa sécurité, elle saisit le col de sa chemise pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner d'elle. Il s'arrêta, et Frisk savait que c'était le choc pur et non sa propre force qui le maintenait en place, mais cela n'empêcha pas le reste son flot de paroles de sortir.

"Vous pouvez me traiter de beaucoup de choses et je les accepterai en souriant, mais ne me traitez jamais de raciste, espèce de salaud." Elle interrompit son discours en se demandant si elle devait continuer ou prendre le risque de se jeter sur la porte tant qu'il était abasourdi.

Mais cette satanée partie déterminée d'elle qui était très fière de savoir qu'elle ne basait pas du tout le caractère d'une personne sur son apparence à l’inverse de tant d'autres personnes dans sa ville, exigeait qu'elle se défende. Exigeait qu'elle défende les croyances que ses parents lui avaient enseignées. Exigeait qu'elle les honore. Alors elle resta, lâchant son col et grogna encore une fois contre lui.

Il se rétracta, lui laissant de l'espace et remit les mains dans ses poches. Ses orbites avaient rétrécies et ses petits points de lumières rouges clignotaient furieusement… de façon alarmante. Elle s'en ficha et répliqua à sa position en croisant les bras.

"Et la seule raison pour laquelle je vous regardais en premier lieu était parce que vous étiez assis avec le Don-"

"T'as un faible pour le vieux, alors ?" dit-il, sa voix encore furieuse mais maintenant complètement moqueuse et sarcastique.

Frisk sentit un rougissement la submerger. L'idée d'être au bras de ce vieux meurtrier lui envoya une image dégoûtante dans la tête.

"Je n'ai pas de faible pour les criminels, les mafieux ou les monstres criminels mafieux qui pensent qu'ils peuvent déambuler dans les toilettes des femmes juste parce qu'ils ont vu quelque chose qui leur plaît !"

Avec cette déclaration finale, Frisk contourna l'énorme monstre, ignorant la façon dont il baissa la tête quand elle passa devant lui. Elle ignora aussi la façon dont ses épaules commencèrent à trembler. Elle n'arrêta pas sa marche rapide vers la porte même quand il commença à faire des sons gutturaux étranges et profonds. Elle n'était qu'à cinq pas de la porte quand elle entendit son rire bruyant et glaçant jusqu'aux os briser le silence des toilettes et se répercuter contre les murs.

Le son était si fort et si inattendu que Frisk faillit bondir. Elle se retourna rapidement pour s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas se jeter sur elle, et c'est alors qu'elle eut le choc de sa vie…

…Il était parti… juste disparu… mais comment… il n'avait… elle ne l'avait pas entendu bouger… Quoi…?

Elle cligna des paupières, s'assurant que ses yeux ne lui jouaient pas de tours. Était-il entré dans une des cabines ? Elle n'allait pas chercher à savoir. Là c'était le bon moment pour partir !

Elle se retourna pour sortir de la salle de bains et se stoppa dans sa course en poussant un petit cri choqué car l'énorme squelette vêtu de rouge et de noir qui riait derrière elle se trouvait maintenant juste en face d'elle. Son rire s'était calmé, mais il gloussait encore.

Frisk le fixa bêtement, la bouche grande ouverte. "Comment…"

Toujours en gloussant, le squelette leva son bras et lui pinça la joue espièglement.

"Poupée, t’es juste trop mignonne, tu sais ça ? Devenir toute arrogante et contrariée à cause d'une petite réunion d'affaires."

Se remettant de son choc, Frisk grogna à nouveau contre lui et éloigna sa main de son visage d’une tape. Elle ne savait pas grand-chose sur les monstres mais apparemment ils pouvaient faire des trucs vraiment fous. Disparaître et réapparaître de nulle part. Utiliser des pressions invisibles pour immobiliser les gens. Des choses dont elle ne voulait vraiment pas faire partie. Surtout quand ces étranges capacités avaient été utilisées contre elle.

"Laissez-moi passer."

Le squelette leva les mains en l'air comme pour capituler moqueusement tandis que son sourire aux dents acérées s'adoucissait. Frisk sentit monter un peu d'effroi en voyant qu'il ne se déplaçait pas.

"Doucement poupée. On est partis du mauvais pied. Essayons une nouvelle fois."

Frisk fit un petit pas en arrière lorsqu’il tendit sa grande main osseuse vers elle. Son visage était maintenant détendu et son corps commençait à s'avachir un peu.

"Comment ça va, ma p’tite dame ? Moi c'est Sans. Sans le squelette."

Malgré l'image insouciante, paresseuse et inoffensive que Sans essayait de montrer à sa petite dame, la petite poupée ne tenta pas de lui prendre la main. En fait, non seulement elle s'éloigna prudemment de lui, mais son joli petit visage se tordit en une expression que Sans ne pouvait décrire que comme du dégoût, du déplaisir, de la peur et du ressentiment. Tellement mignon…

Il essaya de ne pas rire à nouveau quand il la vit regarder derrière lui en direction de la porte, rendant douloureusement évident le fait qu'elle voulait partir sans lui parler une seconde de plus mais, malheureusement pour sa petite dame, Sans dirigeait ce spectacle et elle ne partirait que quand il aurait dit tout ce qu'il avait à dire.

Il garda sa main tendue au cas où elle la prendrait mais, sinon, il ne put s'en empêcher. Ses yeux vagabondèrent le long de son petit corps doux et délicat et, une fois de plus, il sentit son ÂME frapper avidement contre sa cage thoracique. La voir sur scène toute habillée avec cette robe coquine avait été un régal. Mais il détestait le fait que tout le monde avait la même vue. Ça lui avait coûté tout ce qu'il avait en lui pour ne pas tuer tous les hommes et les femmes qu'il voyait la regarder fixement. Ça lui avait coûté tout ce qu'il avait en lui pour ne pas tuer le vieil homme assis juste à côté de lui. Mais il s'était contrôlé. Il y aurait un temps pour tout cela plus tard, mais pas tout de suite…

Pour sa défense, il avait prévu d'attendre pour se présenter à elle d'une manière plus… digne, mais quand elle avait soufflé ce baiser à Don Dee, tout soupçon de patience et de raison l'avait quitté. Il savait que ça faisait juste partie du spectacle, mais… eh bien, Papyrus lui disait toujours qu'il avait un problème avec sa colère et sa jalousie et il supposait que son petit frère avait raison.

Il aurait pu regretter sa décision mais la voir dans cette adorable robe pull trop grande avait fait battre son ÂME plus fort qu'il n’aurait pu l'imaginer. Elle était là la vraie affaire, sans tout ce maquillage bon marché et cette robe révélatrice, et il était le seul à la voir.

La voir comme ça… eh bien… tous les efforts supplémentaires qu'il devrait faire à l'avenir pour se racheter auprès d’elle pour lui avoir fait peur et l'avoir claquée contre le mur en vaudraient vraiment la peine.

Non pas qu'il se sentait vraiment mal d’avoir fait ça. Après tout, il lui avait fait un compliment et elle avait répondu en l'insultant. La petite dame méritait de se faire un peu taper sur les doigts pour avoir été irrespectueuse. Mais il se rachèterait quand même auprès d'elle.

Il lui donna quelques secondes de plus avant de remettre les deux mains dans ses poches et de se balancer lentement, presque nonchalamment, sur ses talons. Ses jolis yeux plissés étaient maintenant fixés uniquement sur lui. Il adorait ça. Il aimait la manière dont ces yeux chauds, en colère et craintifs étaient sur lui et seulement sur lui. Il aimait ça presque autant que quand il avait senti son ÂME lutter contre sa magie. Sentir son âme se battre contre lui était… incroyable. Il était presque tenté de le refaire. Peut-être plus tard, si elle faisait encore des siennes.

"Tu d’vrais apprendre à être gentille, p’tite dame. Ça rend la vie beaucoup plus facile, mais il est tard et t’es probablement fatiguée, alors je vais excuser cette première rencontre désagréable comme si elle s'était jamais produite."

Il essaya de ne pas rire à nouveau quand son visage en colère manifesta de l'incrédulité furieuse. Bon sang, elle était si mignonne, mais il devait reconnaître son mérite : elle gardait cette colère en elle. Elle ne craqua pas sur lui une troisième fois, donc elle devait savoir comment traiter les hommes de haut rang comme lui. Elle avait juste tendance à oublier quand elle était en colère. Pas un bon trait de caractère, mais si elle faisait un autre faux pas, il le laisserait passer… pour ce soir.

Il lui jeta un dernier coup d’œil avant de se mettre sur le côté pour lui permettre de passer.

Elle parut soulagée et passa prudemment devant lui en gardant ces jolis yeux sur lui tout le temps. Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

"On aura tout l’temps d'apprendre à se connaître plus tard, Frisk."

À la mention de son nom, sa petite dame se figea, sa petite et jolie main de poupée sur la porte, prête à l'ouvrir, mais ne le faisant pas encore. Il regarda avec joie la colère sur son visage se dissoudre dans une confusion effrayée. Est-ce que cette fille avait la capacité de ne pas être mignonne ?

Il la regarda déglutir nerveusement, et une fois de plus son ÂME cogna avidement, mais il se contrôla à nouveau. La patience était une vertu après tout.

"Comment… comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?" demanda-t-elle en essayant d'avoir l'air dure, mais il entendit le bégaiement rapide et troublé dans sa phrase.

Sans sentit son sourire s'élargir à sa douce petite question.

"Tu vois poupée, mes frères et moi sommes des monstres qui gèrent un genre spécial d'affaires dans notre ville, et nous voulons étendre nos affaires aux bons humains de ta ville. Donc, avant de rencontrer Don Dee, j'ai fait le tour de votre ville pour savoir quelle zone avait… besoin de nos services spéciaux. Comme tu peux le voir, je suis peut-être un gars plus grand que vous, mais je peux disparaître et réapparaître sans qu'une seule personne ne sache que j'étais là." Il s'arrêta et regarda son visage avec attention.

À sa grande joie, sa confusion effrayée commençait à se changer à nouveau en colère dégoûtée. Oh, elle allait être un défi, mais seuls les obstacles les plus difficiles avaient les plus grands prix.

"Alors une des choses que j'ai faites, c'est aller dans des bars et écouter des conversations. T’sais, avoir une idée de comment les choses se passaient dans cette ville. Tu chantes dans beaucoup de ces bars miteux." Sans pouvait sentir sa colère monter en flèche une fois de plus à la pensée de ces gens qui la reluquaient, mais il repoussa cette jalousie non désirée. Il n'aurait toutefois pas à s'en faire pour ça très longtemps.

"Je t'ai vu. Je te veux et donc j'ai appris tout ce que je pouvais sur toi. T'ai suivi dans le coin pendant un moment. Je sais même que t'es pas raciste. J’voulais juste voir comment tu réagirais." Il rit quand il vit qu'elle tremblait de manière visible. "Et c'est comme ça que j'ai appris ton nom. Tu devrais vraiment te sentir honorée poupée. J’suis habituellement un paresseux, mais t’as suscité quelque chose en moi."

Il laissa ses mots pénétrer. Son visage pâlit et elle lâcha un petit gémissement de peur. Son tremblement était incontrôlable maintenant. Il pencha la tête en admirant ce qu'il lui faisait avant de renifler de rire.

"Nah… J’te fais marcher, jolie dame. Avant que tu montes sur scène, ils ont annoncé ton nom au public, tu t’souviens ?"

Sans rit pendant que sa petite dame lui montrait de nouveau ses dents, son visage maintenant d'un rouge vif, et poussait la porte pour l'ouvrir. Cette musique ennuyante déferla dans ses oreilles, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse sortir, il saisit rapidement son bras, prenant grand soin de ne pas l'écraser, et la tira vers lui. La porte se referma à nouveau.

Il posa une main dans le creux de son dos pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner de lui. Il utilisa son autre main pour toucher à nouveau son joli visage.

"Mais sérieusement, p’tite dame, mes frères et moi allons passer un certain temps dans ta ville et j’suis sûr que nous nous reverrons plus souvent. On a qu’à dire qu’on sortira tous les deux et qu’on ira diner. Tu n’passeras pas un mauvais moment." Il veilla à ce qu'elle sache qu'il ne demandait pas.

Il la laissa se dérober avec un furieux mépris.

"Écoute bien mes mots mon gars", siffla-t-elle sans se retourner pour l'affronter à nouveau. Il admira son derrière. "Toi et moi ne passerons jamais de temps ensemble."

Il rit de nouveau tandis qu'elle sortait enfin par la porte.

"T'inquiète pas, poupée", lança-t-il avant que la porte ne se ferme entre eux. "Je les ai très bien écoutés."

La musique était toujours aussi désagréablement forte quand Sans se téléporta à nouveau des toilettes des dames à sa table. Beaucoup de couples dansaient joyeusement, se perdant dans la musique, et Sans ressentit ce désagréable sentiment de jalousie le frapper en regardant les hommes humains faire tourner et balancer leurs partenaires. S'il avait été plus patient au lieu de courir après Frisk, elle serait peut-être assise avec lui en ce moment-

Sans écarta cette pensée quand il remarqua que les gardes du corps du vieux bâtard se rapprochaient de leur boss, mettant la main dans leur veste pour prendre leur arme quand il était soudainement réapparu. Après avoir reçu un signal dédaigneux de leur patron, les hommes s'éloignèrent de Sans, mais le gros squelette remarqua tout de même les expressions de colère et de haine sur leur visage.

Sans rien dire au vieil homme, Sans sortit un nouveau cigare de la poche de sa veste, l'alluma et en prit une profonde bouffée, créant un épais brouillard de fumée rouge qui grésilla dans l'air parmi la fumée grise. Toutes les émotions heureuses qu'il avait amassées lors de sa première vraie rencontre avec sa petite dame disparurent tandis qu'il fixait d'un air sinistre son futur partenaire humain.

"Ça a pris plus de temps que je ne le pensais", grommela Don Dee avec colère. Sans essaya de garder le sourire permanent sur son visage aussi neutre que possible.

Au moment même où il avait rencontré ce vieux salaud, Sans l'avait totalement méprisé. Sans prétendait être respectueux envers lui, surtout parce qu'il le devait pour que le plan de Wingdings fonctionne, mais ce vieux con ne lui avait pas retourné la faveur. Ne s'était pas embêter à cacher le clair dégoût qu'il avait pour Sans et n'avait pas caché sa répugnance et sa haine pour les monstres en général. Parlait de la race de Sans comme s'ils étaient des insectes ou quelque chose comme ça.

Mais Sans l'avait supporté, trouvant du réconfort en sachant que ce partenariat insupportable serait très court si les choses se déroulaient selon les plans de Wingdings. Tout se passait toujours comme prévu quand c'était Wingdings qui faisait le raisonnement et Sans avait hâte de montrer à Don Dee à quel point le corps humain était fragile.

"Désolé pour ça, Don Dee. Trucs de monstres et tout ça", dit Sans, essayant de garder sa voix conviviale. Il avait l'impression qu'un peu de son ÂME mourait à chaque fois qu'il devait lécher les bottes de ce vieil homme.

Le vieil homme grogna et Sans sentit sa magie s'embraser. La chanson se termina et, heureusement, c'était la dernière que le groupe de jazz jouait. Sans soupira de soulagement et prit une autre bouffée de son cigare pendant que le trompettiste prenait le temps de remercier le public.

"Monstre, je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi tu as organisé cette rencontre dans cet endroit. Les boissons sont terribles, le divertissement est médiocre et la nourriture est horrible."

Sans se raidit à l'insulte involontaire du Don envers Frisk, mais il laissa couler pour l'instant. Là maintenant, il était censé être le monstre heureux qui était reconnaissant de faire affaire avec l'être humain le plus puissant de cette ville.

"Ouais, eh bien, mon patron voulait quelqu’chose de discret et les endroits les plus sympas auraient attiré l'attention non désirée d’vos ennemis."

Le vieil homme le regarda, peu impressionné, avant de hausser les épaules froidement.

"À ce stade, aucun de mes ennemis ne peut me toucher, monstre."

Sans dut lutter pour empêcher la fumée de sortir de son œil en furie quand il vit les lèvres du vieux Don se courber en un sourire dégoûté et amusé.

"Mais j'apprécie l'intimité que cet endroit m'offre. Non seulement je n'ai pas besoin de vous avoir chez moi, mais aucun de mes associés ne me verra avec un monstre."

_**Je vais tellement te tuer, humain. Je**_ _ **prendrai mon temps**_ _ **aussi**_ , pensa Sans avant de forcer un petit sourire léger sur son visage.

"Voyez ? Tout le monde y gagne, Don Dee. Mais, parlons affaires. Mon frère a toutes les armes que vous désirez, prêtes à vous être envoyées au moment voulu."

Don Dee hocha la tête. "Et en retour, tout ce que vous monstres voulez, c'est un peu de territoire dans ma ville pour y faire des affaires ?"

Sans hocha la tête, regardant son cigare d'un air décontracté.

"Ouep, c'est tout ce qu'on veut. Contrôle total d'une petite zone sans l'interférence de vous et de vos hommes."

Il jeta un regard en coin au visage de Dee et vit le vieil homme froncer les sourcils. Son large sourire vacilla un peu et ses orbites se rétrécirent.

_**Il a intérêt à pas se défiler.** _

"J'ai une réputation à défendre et je pourrais être la risée de tous si mes associés découvraient que je faisais affaire avec un monstre."

Sans prit une autre profonde bouffée de son cigare, sentant la colère déborder maintenant. Mais il se souvint de ce que lui et ses frères allaient gagner à long terme et hocha la tête.

"Vous ne serez pas une risée quand votre gang tiendra nos armes."

Sans eut un rictus quand il vit les yeux du vieil homme briller de convoitise. Certains humains étaient juste trop faciles. Sans continua.

"Avec nos armes de marque spéciales, vous pouvez garder le contrôle de votre ville contre vos futurs ennemis, et…" Sans fit une pause pour un effet dramatique. "Vous pouvez même étendre votre pouvoir dans d'autres villes."

Le rictus de Sans s'élargit en voyant les doutes du Don quitter son visage. Comme il avait dit, trop facile.

Le Don acquiesça rapidement.

"Je suppose qu'un peu de territoire dans cette ville ne fera pas ma perte." Il regarda Sans d'un air menaçant. "Tant que vous acceptez de m'avertir quand vos affaires ne sont pas avec mes gens. Compris ?! Je dirige toujours cette ville, monstre, et vous me demanderez la permission comme tous les autres gangs le font si vos affaires s'étendent en dehors de mon cercle. C'est clair ?"

Sans hocha la tête, mais sous la table, sa main s'enfonçait dans son genou. Don Dee eut un sourire suffisant de satisfaction avant d'allumer sa propre cigarette.

"Bien. Quant à votre territoire, donnez-moi juste quelques jours pour trouver celui qui conviendrait à vos affaires-"

Sans leva rapidement la main, coupant le Don et essayant de garder un air cool sur son visage, même si son ÂME battait à un kilomètre par minute, l'excitation grandissant en lui. C'était le moment qu'il attendait.

"Mes frères et moi aimerions vraiment la zone autour du parc de la ville."

Le Don cligna des yeux. "Cette zone ? Mais c'est un quartier si pauvre de la ville. Il n'y a que quelques commerces familiaux et une poignée d'appartements. Mes hommes ne collectent qu'une taxe de "protection" auprès de ces gens. Cette zone est à peine rentable, monstre. Ce n'est pas un bon endroit pour installer votre boutique."

Sans haussa les épaules, pensant à sa petite dame qui vivait dans ce quartier de la ville.

"Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Don Dee, je ne suis pas d'accord. Il y a d'autres choses que je peux collecter là-bas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans ce chapitre les choses commencent à devenir vraiment intéressantes... On a même droit au point de Sans. ^^
> 
> (N'hésitez pas à me faire remarquer des fautes que j'aurais manquées ^^)


	3. Les Nouveaux Boss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texte original : Sooner or Later You're Gonna be Mine de Staringback.  
> -> https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614135/chapters/19750738#workskin
> 
> J'avais personnellement a-do-ré ce chapitre ! X3  
> (Surtout le début)

Sans ouvrit sa porte d'entrée avec un soupir irrité. Sa première véritable interaction avec Don Dee l'avait rendu extrêmement furieux. Furieux et ennuyé, un peu sanguinaire et profondément avide de sa moutarde bien-aimée, mais malheureusement à cause de cette dispute territoriale "mineure" que Wingdings avait actuellement avec Grillby, le plus âgé frère squelette avait interdit à Sans et Papyrus d'aller dans les établissements du monstre de feu, à savoir la boîte/bar le plus populaire de Grillby.

Pour Papyrus, ce n'était pas grand-chose. Le plus jeune squelette faisait souvent référence à la boîte de nuit de Grillby comme ce "trou de graisse sans classe". Mais pour Sans....

Sans lécha sa bouche sans lèvres en entendant Papyrus se précipiter dans l'escalier. La moutarde achetée au magasin qui l'attendait dans le réfrigérateur n'avait rien de spécial par rapport à la moutarde au _**Grillby's**_ . Et ce qui empirait les choses, c'était que le bar du monstre du feu n'était qu'à quelques bâtiments de la maison des frères squelettes.

Sans venait tout juste de passer devant quatre minutes auparavant et l'envie de boire sa boisson préférée était presque incontrôlable et après ce soir, il avait besoin d'une boisson. Une _**bonne**_ boisson.

Les boissons que les humains semblaient aimer étaient pour le moins dégoûtantes. Elles sentaient mauvais et quand il avait pris une gorgée expérimentale du "whisky" qu'il avait commandé pendant qu'il était au club, il s'était presque étouffé à cause du goût. Non seulement ça avait un goût de merde, mais ça avait laissé le squelette à sec se soulevant et crachant la mauvaise bière.

Don Dee et ses hommes s'étaient moqués de lui. Le souvenir de leur rire donna presque envie à Sans de marcher jusqu'à la maison de ce vieux con et de tuer tout le monde là-bas de la manière la plus horrible et la plus violente qu'il puisse imaginer. Rendre cela si sanglant et si cauchemardesque qu'aucun humain n'oserait plus jamais se moquer de lui.

"FRANGIN ! TU AS UNE HEURE DE RETARD ! QUE S'EST-IL PASSÉ À LA RENCONTRE AVEC L'HUMAIN ?"

Sans leva les yeux vers Papyrus. Malgré le fait que Sans était plus âgé de quelques années, Papyrus le dominait.

Bordel, le plus jeune Gaster semblait dominer beaucoup d'autres monstres dans la ville de Fell et avec ses dents acérées, ses mains en griffes, les fières fissures du côté droit de son crâne, son regard vicieux et son tristement célèbre caractère, avec le fait connu que si poussé de la mauvaise façon, Papyrus pourrait exploser en un véritable affrontement violent, ce n'était pas surprenant pour Sans que beaucoup des petits gangs dans la ville changent de trottoir si Papyrus marchait dans leur direction.

Certes, Sans était aussi bien connu pour son tempérament, mais il pouvait le contrôler avec un peu plus d'aisance que Papyrus, ce qui était la principale raison pour laquelle Wingdings l'avait préféré à Papyrus pour faire des affaires avec les humains. Si Papyrus avait été celui qui avait rencontré Don Dee ce soir et entendu tout ce que Dee avait à dire sur les monstres, Papyrus aurait tué chaque personne dans ce club sans fermer une orbite.

Y compris la petite dame de Sans.

Inutile de dire que Sans était reconnaissant envers Wingdings pour cette décision.

Malgré sa mauvaise humeur, Sans leva les yeux vers son frère et ne put s'empêcher de faire un sourire amusé à Papyrus. Normalement Papyrus passait des heures à préparer ses costumes à la perfection avant de quitter la maison, mais là, sa cravate rouge préférée pendait librement autour de son cou et sa chemise noire était à moitié déboutonnée et froissée.

"Quoi d'neuf boss ?"

Papyrus grimaçait à ce surnom, donc naturellement Sans l'appelait toujours comme ça.

Pour Papyrus, "boss" était un surnom que tous les mafieux de bas niveau de Fell City semblaient avoir reçu de leurs employés criminels encore plus bas et Papyrus n'était pas un simple mafieux. Il se faisait un devoir de le montrer aux autres monstres s'il en ressentait aussi le besoin. De nos jours, la plupart des monstres le savaient mieux, mais ces premières années quand les frères Gaster se faisaient encore un nom par eux-mêmes... et bien on pourrait dire que les choses étaient devenues poussiéreuses.

Mais Sans devait admettre que c'était aussi des premières années amusantes.

"TU SAIS CE QU'IL Y A DE "NEUF", FRANGIN ! TU AS UNE HEURE DE RETARD ! QUE S'EST-IL PASSÉ À LA RÉUNION ?"

Au lieu de lui répondre, Sans claqua la porte d'entrée et contourna le grand squelette en direction de la cuisine. Papyrus grogna rageusement et suivit bruyamment Sans dans la cuisine, s'assurant que Sans entendait ses pas.

"FRANGIN !"

Sans posa son chapeau de feutre sur la table, et obtint un cri de mécontentement de Papyrus quand il jeta négligemment sa veste sur le sol de la cuisine.

"SANS !"

En soupirant, le plus petit squelette ouvrit le réfrigérateur et sortit la bouteille de moutarde bon marché. En un clin d'œil, elle lui fut arrachée des mains. La petite quantité d'amusement quitta instantanément Sans alors qu'il jetait un regard noir à son frère, qui tenait la bouteille jaune juste hors de sa portée, rappelant à Sans une époque où il avait été le plus grand et _**il**_ tenait des choses au-dessus de la tête de Papyrus. _**Oh c**_ _ **omme les temps avaient changé.**_

Le tempérament du squelette plus âgé brûlait au fur et à mesure que les lumières rouges dans ses yeux disparaissaient.

Papyrus n'avait pas l'air impressionné ou effrayé.

"SANS, IL EST TROP TARD POUR BOIRE !"

Sans commença à dire quelque chose, mais se mit à y réfléchir. Sans avait appris très tôt dans sa vie que les disputes avec son frère cadet ne restaient jamais verbales. Elles devenaient physiques et Wingdings devait toujours les briser. Et bien que se battre physiquement avec Papyrus ne soit pas une grosse affaire puisque Sans pouvait tenir le coup assez facilement, le fait qu'il soit tard et que Wingdings dorme très probablement était une grosse affaire.

Sans et Papyrus avaient _**tous les deux**_ appris très tôt qu'ils ne devaient jamais réveiller Wingdings quand il dormait et bien que Wingdings ait l'habitude de la forte personnalité de Papyrus, une dispute entre ses deux jeunes frères le réveillerait très certainement.

"Très bien," dit Sans, sentant sa colère le quitter, mais l'irritation demeura quand même quand il vit un petit sourire de victoire de Papyrus. Il s'assit à la table. "Assieds-toi et j’te dirai comment ça s'est passé."

Dès que Papyrus s'assit, les questions affluèrent à un rythme effréné.

"QU'A DIT L'HUMAIN ? EST-CE QUE TU AS EU LA ZONE PRÈS DE L'EAU ? À COMBIEN S'ÉLÈVENT LES FRAIS DE PROTECTION LÀ-BAS ? QUAND POUVONS-NOUS Y DÉMÉNAGER NOS AFFAIRES ?"

Sans soupira de nouveau et regarda leur horloge de cuisine. Il était tard et il venait juste de réaliser à quel point il était fatigué.

"OK frérot, pour commencer, t'énerve pas, mais j'ai pas demandé la zone près de l'eau..."

Papyrus tapa du poing sur la table faisant bondir Sans. Le squelette le plus âgé regarda avec inquiétude en haut des escaliers, espérant qu'il n'entendrait pas les pas de Wingding descendant rapidement. Papyrus dut réaliser ce que Sans regardait parce qu'il baissa la voix quand il parla.

"SANS, JE VOULAIS CETTE ZONE ! C'EST L'ENDROIT PARFAIT POUR INITIER CES PATHÉTIQUES HUMAINS À LA CULTURE DES MONSTRES ! TOUS CES RESTAURANTS IMPLORENT JUSTE MES EXPERTISES." Papyrus gémit et croisa les bras puérilement sur sa poitrine, boudeur.

Sans hocha la tête. Ouais Sans devait l'admettre, c'était une région décente, avec des entreprises très impressionnantes et surtout, elle grouillait d'humains qui pouvaient être... facilement influencés, et avec des humains comme ça, le plan de Wingdings serait mis en place beaucoup plus rapidement.

Mais il n'y avait pas une petite dame qui ne faisait que supplier pour qu'on joue avec elle. L'ÂME de Sans cogna sauvagement en pensant à tout le plaisir qu'il allait avoir avec elle avant de recentrer son attention sur son frère en colère.

"Allez frérot, boude pas..."

"LE GRAND PAPYRUS NE BOUDE PAS, FRANGIN."

Sans soupira encore. "Écoute, je sais que t’avais un coup de cœur pour cette zone, mais il y a pas vraiment d'humains qui y vivent. Ils ouvrent juste leurs entreprises pour la journée, travaillent, les ferment à la fin d’la journée et rentrent chez eux dans d'autres quartiers de la ville. Wingdings a dit qu'il nous fallait des humains qui vivent dans la zone qu’on va prendre en charge." Sans s'arrêta et vit que son frère était encore un peu mécontent.

"En plus, y a un ou deux restaurants près du parc."

Cela semblait apaiser la déception de Papyrus.

"JE SUPPOSE QUE TU AS RAISON." Un sourire brut et méchant remplaça le froncement de sourcils du grand squelette. "NOUS DEVONS FAIRE DE NOTRE FANTASTIQUE PRÉSENCE UN FACTEUR CONSTANT POUR CES HUMAINS. LEUR FAIRE SAVOIR QUE NOUS DIRIGEONS LES CHOSES."

Le sourire de Sans devint un peu plus sombre en pensant de nouveau à sa petite dame. Son ÂME battait encore plus fort lorsqu'il imaginait à quel point sa petite chasse allait être amusante.

"Et on doit leur faire savoir qu'on va nulle part ailleurs non plus, frérot."

Papyrus acquiesça.

"NYEH HEH HEH. LE GRAND PAPYRUS PEUT FAIRE FACE À CE NOUVEAU CHANGEMENT DE PLAN. QUAND EST-CE QU'ON VA Y ALLER ET FAIRE NOS PRÉSENTATIONS À CES HUMAINS, FRANGIN ?"

Sans tritura son chapeau pendant qu'il répondait.

"Dee veut ses armes d'ici la fin de la semaine, mais il a dit que nous sommes autorisés à nous présenter comme les nouveaux "propriétaires" demain matin quand les humains déposeront leurs frais de protection."

Papyrus se leva de sa chaise, la lumière rouge dans son orbite gauche rougeoyant d'excitation et de panique.

"DEMAIN ?! MERDE !"

Sans cligna des yeux de surprise. Papyrus ne jurait presque jamais. Il disait que ce langage était indigne de lui.

"JE DOIS RÉPÉTER MON DISCOURS !"

Sans regarda Papyrus courir dans les escaliers. Le plus petit gloussa en se levant et bâilla bruyamment. Papyrus voudrait partir pour la ville humaine tôt demain matin.

Ça allait très bien avec Sans. Si Don Dee connaissait bien la façon dont son malfrat dirigeait cette zone où vivait Frisk, sa petite dame serait celle qui livrerait la taxe de protection de son immeuble.

Sans ne manquerait pas de voir cet adorable regard de surprise effrayée sur son visage pour le monde entier.

******************************************************************************************

Frisk se réveilla avec une migraine douloureuse. Le jour suivant un concert de chant était toujours si horrible. Frisk ne savait pas exactement pourquoi elle avait ces maux de tête brutaux après une nuit de chant, mais ils survenaient toujours le lendemain matin sans faute.

Peut-être que les migraines étaient le résultat de ses nuits dans les clubs où elle devait inhaler toute cette fumée de cigare. Ou peut-être que les migraines étaient causées par la musique forte et les applaudissements de la foule qui menaçait toujours de lui éclater les tympans. Ou peut-être était-ce le fait que Frisk se forçait physiquement à sourire tout le temps où elle était sur scène. Peut-être que c'était toutes ces choses combinées.

Frisk ne savait pas pourquoi. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle avait mal à la tête en ce moment et qu'elle allait devoir faire avec pour le reste de la journée. Et pour empirer les choses, c'était le premier du mois.

C'était le jour où le malfrat de Don Dee recevait les "frais de protection" de son immeuble. Le seul problème était que le malfrat de Dee, Nick, ne voulait pas récupérer l'argent de chaque personne dans l'immeuble de Frisk lui-même. Il y avait plus de soixante locaux différents au total et c'était trop de travail pour un seul homme en une seule journée. Ainsi, le deuxième mois après que la bande de Dee ait pris le contrôle de la zone, Nick avait ordonné aux habitants du complexe d'appartements de choisir une personne pour aller collecter et lui remettre l'argent.

Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas que son appartement qui avait cet arrangement. Les commerces comme la petite épicerie, les deux petits restaurants et l'église locale étaient également tenus de payer et, tout comme son complexe d'appartements, Nick avait ordonné aux propriétaires et aux hauts fonctionnaires de l'église de charger quelqu'un de collecter l'argent et de le lui remettre.

Frisk soupira et se leva du lit, grimaçant alors que ses maux de tête s'intensifiaient, gommant la somnolence de ses yeux avec ses mains desséchées. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se regarder dans le miroir pour savoir qu'elle avait une mine horrible.

Après avoir rencontré ce monstre qui s'appelait "Sans" hier soir, Frisk n'avait pas réussi à se déshabiller et à prendre une douche. Elle avait essayé de le faire. Elle avait presque enlevé sa robe chandail jusqu'au-dessus de la tête lorsque l'image de ces yeux rouges brillants lui était soudainement et inopinément venue à l'esprit et elle s'était vite retrouvée à redescendre la robe et à allumer de nouveau toutes les lampes dans son appartement.

Elle détestait l'admettre, mais le squelette l'avait terrifiée avec succès, à tel point qu'il l'avait pratiquement ramenée à l'âge de dix ans. Si ses parents étaient encore en vie et vivaient avec elle, Frisk aurait probablement dormi avec eux.

Au lieu de cela, elle avait décidé de sortir ses couvertures et ses oreillers de sa chambre, de s'allonger sur le canapé du salon (c'était là que se trouvait sa lampe la plus lumineuse) et de tomber dans un sommeil agité se réveillant en sursaut chaque fois que son subconscient laissait entrer l'image de ces orbites rouges qui ne clignaient pas dans ses rêves.

Oui, il avait dit qu'il plaisantait sur le fait de la suivre pendant un certain temps, mais Frisk n'était pas sûr de quand il avait menti et quand il avait dit la vérité hier soir et Frisk avait été entouré de nombreuses personnes déplaisantes et terrifiantes pour apprendre les signes révélateurs quand une personne était trompeuse.

Mais avec Sans...eh bien, c'était difficile de lire l'expression faciale d'un gars quand ses yeux ne clignaient presque jamais et que son sourire ne partait jamais et sans muscle ou peau-

_–_ _**Pour un** _ _**homme fait d'os, j'ai un vrai penchant pour la peau et la tienne est tout simplement magnifique–** _

Frisk vacilla lorsque sa voix profonde et moqueuse et le souvenir de ses doigts durs et pointus caressant sa peau lui revint à l'esprit avant qu'elle ne tente furieusement de chasser cet incident de sa tête avec un certain succès.

_**Ça n'a pas d'importance de toute façon. Même s'il disait la vérité sur le fait de passer du temps en ville, quelles sont les chances qu'il soit quelque part près de moi ?**_ pensa Frisk, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain pour enfin se préparer pour sa journée.

Elle prit une douche rapide, se vêtit d'une robe chandail jaune et se coiffa d'un petit chignon, se jetant un rapide coup d'œil dans le miroir avant de se rendre chez chaque locataire du complexe pour leur prendre leur argent durement gagné afin qu'elle le remette dans la poche d'un vieux qui n'avait même pas besoin de cet argent.

Frisk savait que l'argent que Don Dee recevait de son complexe d'appartements et ce qu'il recevait de ces petits commerces était plus ou moins de la petite monnaie pour lui. Mais si quelqu'un ne le payait pas....

Le premier mois où Nick avait collecté l'argent de Dee auprès de tout le monde avait été horrible. Trois personnes n'avaient pas pu payer les frais. Trois nouveaux appartements avaient ouvert leurs portes.

Tout le monde avait payé jusqu'au dernier centime après ça. _**Frisk s'en était assurée.**_

Frisk sortit une enveloppe et y fourra l'argent de ses propres frais de protection et, avec un soupir et une haine profonde et bien ancrée pour Nick, Don Dee, Sans et elle-même, elle commença la collecte chez ses adorables et pauvres voisins.

Les gens à son étage l'attendaient anxieusement et après un salut rapide et amical de la part de chacun, ils lui donnèrent leur argent avec un sourire triste sur leur visage. Frisk était au moins contente qu'ils aient compris qu'elle détestait faire ça.

Tous les autres occupants de l'immeuble avaient eu trop peur d'aller au lieu de travail de Nick après qu'il ait tué ces trois personnes. Ce n'était pas étonnant que tout le monde ait rapidement accepté que Frisk puisse faire le travail après qu'elle se soit portée volontaire avec empressement.

Frisk passa à l'étage suivant. Tout le monde avait l'argent, sauf une jeune femme avec trois petits enfants. Jolie et potelée, Miss Tin avait l'air paniquée et était sur le point de devenir hystérique en expliquant à Frisk qu'un de ses enfants était tombé malade et qu'elle avait dû dépenser l'argent pour le conduire à l'hôpital.

Frisk avait acquiescé de la tête, la croyant et se faisant une note mentale sur le fait que quelqu'un ne pouvait pas payer. Elle alla à l'étage suivant. Tout le monde paya sauf deux personnes. Le premier homme était un gros ouvrier du bâtiment qui ne trouvait du travail que de temps en temps. Le gars le plus gentil du monde. Frisk s'était mordue la lèvre quand il s'était effondré en larmes et avait supplié Frisk de parler à Nick pour qu'il lui laisse quelques jours de plus pour payer.

Frisk hocha la tête, mais n'eut pas le cœur de lui dire qu'il serait probablement mort à la fin de la journée si elle disait ça à Nick. La deuxième personne à cet étage qui ne pouvait pas payer était une femme handicapée. Frisk lui fit la même promesse de parler à Nick.

_**Okay**_ , pensa tristement Frisk, son cœur battant misérablement. _**Trois personnes ne paient pas.**_ Et cela continua ainsi pendant près de deux heures, pendant lesquelles Frisk frappa aux portes. Les gens lui donnaient l'argent et elle le fourrait négligemment dans l'enveloppe ou ils lui donnaient des excuses et quand sa tâche fut terminée, elle fit le compte de tous.

Sept personnes n'avaient pas pu payer et deux ne pouvaient se permettre de lui donner que la moitié des frais.

Elle regarda sa montre et fronça les sourcils avec inquiétude. Elle avait déjà une heure de retard et Nick avait tendance à se fâcher quand les gens étaient en retard. Il voyait ça comme un manque de respect. C'était la raison pour laquelle le propriétaire de l'épicerie n'avait plus qu'une seule main. Vous êtes en retard de plus de deux heures, vous allez probablement perdre quelque chose qui est attaché à votre corps.

… Frisk détestait vraiment ces gens. Elle fallait vraiment qu'elle quitte cette ville.

Mais elle était à la marque d'une heure et elle devait se dépêcher ! Elle se précipita du cinquième étage jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée et entra rapidement dans son appartement, allant vers sa chambre, se réprimandant brièvement pour avoir laissé les choses si désordonnées.

Des vêtements propres et sales étaient partout, des bouteilles vides de soda (Dieu qu'elle aimait le soda) jonchaient le sol et elle n'avait pas encore remis ses couvertures et oreillers sur le lit.

_**Je nettoierai à mon retour**_ , pensa-t-elle en souriant en sachant qu'elle mentait. Elle n'allait rien faire d'autre à son retour que d'aller à la bibliothèque. Le silence l'aidait toujours à soulager ses maux de tête.

Elle s'agenouilla et se pencha sous son lit. Sa langue sortait sur le côté de sa bouche pendant qu'elle cherchait à l'aveuglette sa vieille boîte à musique et elle sourit quand sa main frôla le bois usé dont la boîte était faite.

Elle l'attrapa. La boîte à musique avait la forme d'un grand cœur et même si elle avait perdu sa brillante couche de vernis lustrée il y a des années, la jolie peinture rouge vif ne s'était même pas écaillée du tout. Frisk sourit tendrement à la boîte en frottant doucement ses pouces contre le bois lisse alors que le souvenir de l'avoir reçu comme un cadeau de ses parents passait faiblement dans le fond de sa tête.

Elle l'ouvrit et le silence la salua. La musique avait cessé de jouer depuis longtemps, mais cela ne dérangeait pas Frisk. La petite mélodie était gravée dans son esprit et chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait sa précieuse boîte en forme de cœur, la douce et envoûtante mélodie se mettait automatiquement à jouer dans sa tête.

Elle sortit la grosse liasse d'argent de la boîte à musique et commença à le compter. Elle avait économisé beaucoup de tous ses concerts de musique. Presque assez pour partir, et elle voulait tellement quitter la ville. Elle avait promis à ses parents qu'elle partirait, mais... des choses continuaient d'arriver. Elle aimait aussi les gens de son immeuble. Tous de bons travailleurs qui refusaient de céder à une vie de criminels.

_**Les gens honnêtes et gentils sont si difficiles à trouver dans ce monde**_ , pensa Frisk, sentant un peu de chaleur entrer dans sa poitrine pendant qu'elle comptait ce qui était nécessaire pour faire la somme totale de ce que Nick attendait qu'elle lui apporte.

_**Et les rares personnes comme ça doivent être sauvées.**_ Frisk s'était promis à elle-même et à ses parents qu'elle quitterait la ville. Mais elle s'était aussi promis d'aider autant de gens bien qu'elle le pouvait. Et bon sang, que ces gens avaient besoin d'aide.

Et jusqu'à ce que Don Dee tombe du pouvoir, Frisk était coincé ici et Don Dee allait avoir tout les centimes qu'il voulait. _**Frisk allait s'en assurer.**_

Elle ignora à quel point sa liasse d'argent était maintenant mince et la replongea rapidement dans sa boîte à musique qu'elle poussa encore une fois sous son lit.

En se levant, Frisk regarda autour d'elle sa chambre en désordre. C'était vraiment un sacré bordel à nettoyer. Ça lui prendrait probablement presque toute la fichu journée.

_**Ouep, je vais pas du tout nettoyer ça**_ , pensa Frisk comme un petit sourire étirait ses lèvres. _**Je le ferai demain… probablement pas.**_

Et avec cela, Frisk courut hors de son complexe et vers le parc en faisant signe aux nombreuses personnes qui la regardaient de leurs fenêtres. Certains des enfants qui la regardaient de haut la saluèrent en retour avec des sourires inconscients et joyeux sur leur visage. Les parents des enfants n'étaient pas si....heureux. Leurs saluts étaient plus décourageants.

Frisk sentit un frisson courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale quand elle vit l'homme chrétien, gentil mais légèrement coincé, faire la croix quand ses yeux entrèrent en contact avec les siens. Ne vous y trompez pas, Frisk savait qu'il priait pour qu'elle revienne saine et sauve, mais le fait de lui rappeler qu'elle pourrait très bien mourir pendant l'un de ces transferts d'argent mortels ne la réconfortait vraiment pas. Mais-

_**Si tu penses que ça va m'aider, prie donc, homme qui aime follement Dieu**_ , pensa Frisk en lui faisant signe avec enthousiasme.

Et tous ceux qui ne pouvaient pas payer étaient à leurs fenêtres et la regardaient comme s'ils attendaient dans le couloir de la mort. Et Frisk savait qu'ils n'avaient pas tort. Mais la mort n'allait pas leur rendre visite aujourd'hui.

_**Vous allez tous être en sécurité aujourd'hui**_ , pensa Frisk en leur faisant un signe de la main. Aucun d'entre eux n'y répondit et Frisk savait qu'ils ne quitteraient pas leurs fenêtres jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne de son rendez-vous avec de bonnes ou mauvaises nouvelles concernant combien de temps il leur restait à vivre. Et le plus triste, c'est qu'aucun d'eux ne pouvait se permettre de s'enfuir. Où iraient-ils ? Et avec quel argent ? Ils pouvaient se cacher, mais les gens qui se cachaient étaient toujours retrouvés.

Frisk regarda sa montre et lâcha un petit gémissement de peur. Elle était presque "en retard-retard" dans le sens de presque assez en retard pour perdre un doigt. Alors elle se mit à courir. Elle passa devant les trois propriétaires de commerce qui s'étaient rassemblés à l'extérieur de leurs petits magasins et parlaient tranquillement entre eux en chuchotant à voix basse.

La dame qui possédait le petit stand de hamburgers l'interpella. Frisk l'ignora, mais ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la terreur qui régnait sur le visage de la dame. Elle était celle qui collectait l'argent des trois entreprises et de l'église et le livrait à Nick, alors ce qui avait dû lui faire peur était arrivé quand elle était au rendez-vous avec le salopard.

Frisk parlerait avec elle plus tard de cela, mais en ce moment sa plus grande préoccupation était de se rendre au parc où se trouvait la "place d'affaires" de Nick.

Frisk entra dans le petit parc, maintenant un peu plus paniquée alors qu'elle regardait à nouveau sa montre. Elle perdait du temps et même si le parc était petit, le lieu de rencontre de Nick était un peu loin de l'entrée principale.

Elle courait maintenant à fond vers le hangar de stockage du parc en priant pour qu'elle y arrive avant d'atteindre la marque des deux heures.

Pendant qu'elle courait, Frisk se rappelait faire cette activité des années auparavant, quand elle était enfant et que le parc était encore un endroit magnifique et que ses amis qui étaient jadis vivants la poursuivaient. Ils riaient tous et le parc était beaucoup plus grand, avec des arbres plus gros et une zone boisée avec un chemin de terre pour que les gens puissent s'y promener et il y avait beaucoup de jolies fleurs colorées qui étaient soigneusement plantées par les ouvriers du parc.

Mais ensuite, les gangs et les grandes entreprises corrompues avaient commencé à se développer. Les arbres furent abattus, le sol fut souillé et l'herbe était maintenant d'une couleur brune laide à cause des pollutions sans fin et les fleurs s'étaient fanées et étaient mortes depuis de nombreuses années.

Ce n'était même plus un parc où les enfants pouvaient jouer. Alors que l'équipement du terrain de jeux était encore là, la plupart des pièces étaient si vieilles et si brisées que si les enfants y jouaient, ils auraient probablement besoin de vaccins antitétaniques par la suite. Non pas qu'un parent sain d'esprit permette à ses enfants d'entrer ici. La plupart du temps, le parc était utilisé par des drogués pour se shooter.

Toutes ces seringues vides-

Frisk fronça le nez de dégoût en marchant sur une aiguille sale qui avait un peu de sang sur le bout et continua à courir. Elle commençait à se sentir un peu essoufflée, mais elle pleura presque de soulagement en voyant l'entrepôt du parc en vue.

Autrefois, le grand hangar de stockage servait à entreposer les outils de jardinage et à planter des graines. Maintenant, il avait été converti en un plus grand bâtiment où Nick vendait de la drogue, achetait des armes et recueillait l'argent. _**Oh, comme les temps avaient changé.**_

Frisk haleta, respirant lourdement alors qu'elle arrivait à la porte, s'appuyant contre elle en essayant de reprendre son souffle, une fois de plus en regardant sa montre. Elle poussa un rire sifflant à moitié fou. Elle l'avait fait avec cinq minutes d'avance.

_**Va te faire foutre Nick**_ , pensa triomphalement Frisk alors qu'elle se redressait et remettait en place sa robe qui s'était un peu débraillée pendant son sprint. _**Je t'ai battu, connard ! Je t'ai battu ! Tu ne feras de mal à personne cette fois ! Tu ne blesseras-**_

"Hey salope, arrête de t'appuyer sur ma porte et ramène ton cul ici !"

Le sourire suffisant de Frisk quitta son visage aux mots de Nick. Non... pourquoi était-il en colère ? Frisk l'avait fait ! Et c'était la première fois qu'elle était presque en retard ! Il ne devrait pas être en colère-

"Bon sang, quelle putain de pute écervelée... voyez, je vous avais dit que choisir cette zone était un mauvais choix. Tous les gens qui vivent ici se sentent tellement dans leur droit. Aucun respect."

Frisk fronça les sourcils. A qui parlait-il ? Rapidement, elle ouvrit la porte et son cœur s'arrêta.

Nick était assis à son bureau. Un homme âgé qui portait toujours des costumes gris laids et bon marché et qui gardait son arme sur la surface du bureau juste pour faire valoir sa supériorité. Il avait l'air complètement furieux et normalement cela signifiait que quelqu'un allait être blessé. Et Frisk savait qui était cette personne cette fois, mais sa peur ne venait pas de lui.

Sa peur était destinée aux deux hommes qui se tenaient de chaque côté de lui.

Debout sur le côté gauche de Nick, un grand squelette. Si Frisk avait une jumelle et se tenait sur ses épaules, elle ne serait toujours pas capable d'atteindre sa hauteur. Il devait mesurer plus de 3 mètres, avec son chapeau de feutre noir qui frottait contre le plafond.

Son costume était extrêmement élégant, complètement noir. Les seules taches de couleur qu'il avait étaient une cravate rouge chère qui était parfaitement alignée avec les boutons de sa chemise et ses chaussures de ville rouges. Frisk fixa ses chaussures un peu trop longtemps. Elle n'avait jamais vu un homme porter une paire de chaussures rouges auparavant, mais à sa grande surprise, le monstre géant semblait avoir réussi à y parvenir.

Ses dents étaient pointues, placées en une ligne sévère alors qu'il la regardait de haut en bas, la lumière rouge dans son orbite gauche la regardant de façon curieuse. Les fissures sur le côté de son visage rappelaient à Frisk des mafieux qu'elle avait rencontrés lors de ses concerts. Ces hommes avaient été méchamment marqués par des bagarres. Ce squelette avait-il reçu ses marques au combat ?

Et puis, du côté droit de Nick se tenait Sans le squelette, habillé d'un costume rouge et noir frais et impeccable, semblable à celui qu'il portait la nuit dernière. Et Frisk aurait été terrifié à l'idée de le revoir et serait parti en courant s'il l'avait regardée avec son regard rouge intense. Mais il ne le faisait pas et c'est pourquoi Frisk resta là où elle se tenait.

Sans fixait Nick avec ce regard d'orbites vides. Et Nick ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Frisk déglutit et commença à trembler.

Nick regarda son expression terrifiée, jeta un coup d'œil au plus grand squelette et sourit en comprenant clairement mal ses peurs.

"Habitue-toi à eux salope, ’ls sont tes nouveaux propriétaires et tu nous fais attendre d’puis presque deux heures, maint’nant bouge ton cul par ici-"

"COMME DON DEE A DONNÉ À MA FAMILLE LE CONTRÔLE DE CETTE ZONE, À PARTIR D'AUJOURD'HUI, JE NE PERMETTRAI PAS QUE CE TYPE DE LANGAGE SOIT UTILISÉ EN MA PRÉSENCE."

Frisk se figea sur place lorsque le grand squelette parla. Contrairement à Sans, sa voix était plus aiguë et complètement dépourvue d'humour et de légèreté. Il avait l'air en colère. Très en colère et menaçant et-et-et-et Frisk entendait-elle vraiment ce qu'elle pensait qu'elle entendait ?

Elle se regarda de nouveau vers Sans qui avait finalement tourné son attention vers elle. Ses yeux rouges brillaient pendant qu'il la regardait de haut en bas, son large sourire devenant un peu plus sournois alors qu’il lui faisait un clin d'œil. Non... IL était aux commandes ? Attends... quoi ?! Frisk sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus frénétiquement.

_**Mais sérieusement, p’tite dame, mes frères et moi allons passer un certain temps dans ta ville et j’suis sûr que nous nous reverrons plus souvent.** _

Elle sentit une douleur fantôme éclater à l'endroit de sa tête où Sans avait saisi ses cheveux et lui avait claqué la tête contre le mur des toilettes des dames la nuit dernière.

Non... pourquoi Don Dee... ? Et soudain, elle sentit une sorte de peur froide de glace entrer en elle. Sans....le monstre qui l'avait attaquée la nuit dernière allait s'occuper de sa zone ?

"Je...m'excuse Papyrus," dit Nick, grimacant à ces mots. Frisk savait que Nick était un grand raciste, mais si Don Dee donnait à ces deux-là le contrôle d'une région, ils étaient maintenant des boss et les boss étaient toujours traités avec respect. Et c'était la seule chose que Frisk trouvait amusante dans son esprit terrifié. Voir Nick manger de la merde.

"Mais avec certaines d’ces personnes, c'est la seule façon de leur parler. Vous saurez bientôt à quel point ces gens sont d’la mer-hum... nocifs."

"Papyrus" souffla et une fois de plus Frisk se dirigea lentement vers le groupe d'hommes. Elle ignora simplement Sans, sentant son regard fixé sur elle alors qu'elle tendait l'argent à Nick pour qu'il le prenne.

Nick se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise, lui souriant d'un air suffisant. Frisk attendit.

"Alors quelle est l'excuse pour avoir deux heures de retard, salope ?"

Frisk repoussa facilement l'insulte, mais n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de son ton menaçant. Elle savait qu'elle allait être blessée aujourd'hui et si elle parlait du fait qu'elle avait respecté son délai de cinq minutes, il la tuerait probablement. Personne ne répondait à Nick non plus. Frisk et les autres avaient appris cette leçon lors de ce premier mois terrible, en plus de ne jamais être en retard et de toujours payer chaque centime que vous deviez à Don Dee.

Frisk déglutit, se demandant quelle main il allait lui couper avant qu'elle n'essaie de trouver une excuse.

"Je...Je...Je suis vraiment désolée M. Nick, j'ai eu un concert hier soir et-"

D'un geste rapide, Nick saisit le poignet de Frisk et lui claqua le haut du corps contre le bureau. Frisk lâcha un gémissement de douleur quand la main de Nick se serra sur son poignet, presque sur le point de le casser.

"Dormir trop n'est pas une bonne raison, espèce de chienne paresseuse-"

Tous les mots moururent dans sa gorge tandis que Frisk regardait une main sans chair chargée d'anneau d'or saisir la main qui tenait son poignet. Frisk leva les yeux pour voir les orbites vides de Sans fixer Nick. Et à sa grande surprise, Nick avait l'air terrifié.

" _**L â c h e – l a.** _"

Et à la grande surprise de Frisk, Nick lâcha prise sur le champ. Les orbites noires de Sans continuèrent à fixer Nick du regard et Frisk en profita pour se dégager du bureau.

"Notre zone, nos gens. Nous sommes les seuls qui ont à... montrer à ces gens l'erreur de leurs façons de faire désormais," dit lentement Sans.

Frisk cligna des yeux, se demandant si elle ne devait pas se précipiter vers la porte quand elle entendit Papyrus rire.

"NYEH HEH HEH. C'EST VRAI HUMAIN ! ET SI JE PEUX VOUS CONCÉDER UN PEU DE MA GRANDE SAGESSE, VOUS NE DEVRIEZ PAS ÊTRE SI VIOLENT. LA PETITE FEMME HUMAINE NE MÉRITAIT PAS ÇA !"

Une bouffée d'espoir fleurit dans la poitrine de Frisk alors qu'elle fixait le grand squelette qui se penchait pour parler à Nick avec un sourire suffisant sur son visage. Sans était peut-être une brute, mais ce Papyrus était peut-être beaucoup plus gentil. Pourrait être un peu plus clément et doux avec les gens de sa zone.

Une fille pouvait espérer, n'est-ce pas ?

"ELLE S'EST EXCUSÉE ET A RECONNU AVOIR FAIT UNE ERREUR, QU'ELLE NE DEVRAIT PAS FAIRE ATTENDRE SES SUPÉRIEURS. PAR CONSÉQUENT, SI ELLE DOIT ÊTRE PUNIE, CELA N'AURAIT PAS DÛ ÊTRE SI DOULOUREUX. PEUT-ÊTRE QU'UNE PETITE GIFLE AURAIT SUFFI POUR L'AIDER À SE SOUVENIR POUR LA PROCHAINE FOIS."

Et juste comme ça, l'espoir dans sa poitrine mourut aussi vite qu'il arriva.

_**Brutes**_ , pensa Frisk en essayant de ne pas lancer de regard noir sur les trois hommes.

Sans regarda Frisk une fois de plus et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de retourner son attention vers Nick qui tremblait de façon incontrôlable. Une fois de plus, Frisk ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un peu de jubilation pour l'homme qui avait tué trois pauvres gens et tranché la main à un homme.

"Ouaip, mon pote, je pense qu'on n'a plus besoin de toi."

Nick hocha rapidement la tête. "Je vais y aller alors."

Sans regarda à nouveau Frisk.

"Frérot, garde-la ici jusqu'à mon retour."

Frisk sentit son cœur s'arrêter devant le regard avide qu'il lui lança. Sans se retourna vers Nick, plaçant un bras sur l'épaule de l'homme. Nick cligna des yeux alors que le sourire de Sans s'élargissait.

"Tiens mon pote, j’vais t’déposer."

Frisk regarda avec stupéfaction Sans et Nick disparaître dans une bouffée de fumée rouge, la laissant seule avec le grand squelette.

_**Alors c'est comme ça qu'il s'est retrouvé devant moi hier soir alors que j'essayais de partir**_ , pensa Frisk en se tournant vers Papyrus qui s'était assis dans la vieille chaise de Nick.

La vue de cela rendit Frisk nerveuse et mit fin à tout doute persistant sur qui allait diriger les choses maintenant.

Papyrus lui fit un sourire qui ne la rassura pas le moins du monde.

"PARLE-MOI DES RESTAURANTS DE CE QUARTIER, PETITE HUMAINE."

***********************************************************************************

Nick se mit à tousser, crachant la fumée rouge qui était entrée dans ses poumons en regardant autour de lui la zone où le squelette l'avait magiquement conduit. Il soupira de soulagement.

Il était dans la ruelle derrière le bar préféré de Don Dee quand le vieux ne faisait pas affaire. Le monstre à la dent d'or était adossé au mur, allumant un de ses foutus cigares qui faisait de la fumée rouge.

Nick savait que les armes des monstres aideraient Don Dee à étendre son contrôle à d'autres villes, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être dégoûté par le fait qu'ils devaient serrer la main de ces... créatures. Mais Don Dee avait dit de les traiter avec respect.... au moins en face d'eux. Don Dee avait aussi dit qu'ils s'occuperaient des monstres plus tard quand le moment serait venu.

Nick sourit, rêvant de toutes les choses terribles qu'il ferait à ce monstre pour avoir même osé le toucher.

Le monstre prit une profonde bouffée de son cigare.

"Alors il paraît que Don Dee a fini de traiter avec un gang qui lui causait beaucoup de problèmes. Comment ils s'appelaient ? Les "Never-Dies" (= "Ne-meurent-jamais") héhéhé... mignon comme nom," dit le squelette nonchalamment.

Nick hocha la tête, se forçant à s'engager dans la conversation. "Ouais. Ces tarés gravaient un "N" sur le front de leurs victimes. Juste une merde de secte, si vous voulez mon avis."

"Don Dee a néanmoins tout réglé ’vec eux ?"

Une fois de plus, Nick hocha la tête. "Ouais. Méchante querelle, mais un compromis a été trouvé. Maintenant, tout l’monde s'en sort. Y a pas eu de guerre des gangs entre nous depuis des semaines."

Le phénomène hocha la tête et s'éloigna du mur, jetant son cigare à moitié fumé au sol. Il fit face à Nick. Il agita le bras et une petite bouffée de fumée rouge apparut et prit la forme d'un petit os avec un bord tranchant. Le monstre le fit tourner entre ses doigts de manière joueuse.

"C'est bon à entendre."

Et Nick ne sentit même pas l'entaille profonde dans sa gorge jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son sang chaud couler sur son costume gris. Il regarda le squelette avec confusion.

Le monstre ricana intensément, agitant l'os maintenant ensanglanté devant le visage de Nick de façon provocante. Nick agrippa sa gorge, essayant d'empêcher le sang de couler et ouvrit la bouche pour appeler à l'aide. Seuls des gargouillements humides sortirent.

Il se sentit faiblir alors qu'il tombait à genoux. Sa vision était floue tandis qu'il fixait le squelette dans un étourdissement horrifié. Les yeux du squelette étaient de nouveau d'un noir absolu et son sourire était plus tranchant.

"Voilà ce qui arrive quand on s'en prend à la femme d'un autre homme, connard."

Et tout devint noir.

**********************************************************************************

Sans poussa le corps de l'homme du pied et se pencha sur le cadavre, prenant grand soin de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de sang sur sa tenue.

Il ne voulait pas bouleverser sa petite dame à son retour.

Toujours ricanant, il prit son couteau en os et grava soigneusement un "N" sur le front du trou du cul.

La première phase des plans de Wingding se déroulait parfaitement. Maintenant, tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire, c'était de jouer le jeu de l'attente pendant un petit moment jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent passer à l'étape suivante. Jusque là, Sans savait exactement comment il allait passer son temps.

Sans eut un rictus et cracha sur le corps du mort avant de disparaître une fois de plus dans un nuage de fumée rouge.

Il ne pouvait pas faire attendre sa petite dame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui, je sais la fin est un peu glaçante... ^^;
> 
> (N'hésitez pas à me faire remarquer des fautes que j'aurais manquées ^^)


	4. La Réunion d’Affaires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texte original : Sooner or Later You're Gonna be Mine de Staringback.  
> -> https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614135/chapters/19750738#workskin
> 
> Oui, les 4 premiers chapitres sont postés le même jour car je les avais déjà traduit pour mon plaisir personnel avant ^^

"EST-CE QUE VOUS, LES HUMAINS, VENDEZ DES SPAGHETTIS AU MOINS ?"

Frisk déglutit anxieusement alors que le grand squelette se penchait au-dessus du bureau, ses paumes se pressant contre la surface tandis que ses orbites qui ne clignait pas regardaient directement dans ses yeux. La lumière rouge solitaire dans son orbite gauche commença à scintiller avec ce que Frisk pensait être de l'impatience alors qu'elle essayait de trouver les bons mots pour répondre à sa question.

Du peu de temps qu'elle avait passé à parler au grand squelette qui s'appelait lui-même "Papyrus", Frisk avait appris quelques trucs sur lui. Tels que le fait que Papyrus était énergique. Incroyablement énergique. Il s'était à peine assis dans l'ancienne chaise de Nick pour un grand total de deux minutes avant de se lever de nouveau, faisant des allers et retours pendant qu'ils parlaient des restaurants de sa zone, ce que Frisk trouvait sensé... au départ.

Quand Nick était arrivé pour la première fois en tant que "propriétaire" désigné dans la région de Frisk, il avait aussi posé beaucoup de questions sur les entreprises. La seule différence entre Nick et Papyrus était que contrairement à Nick qui était plus intéressé par le succès de chaque commerce et combien d'argent ils gagnaient, Papyrus semblait être beaucoup plus intéressé par la nourriture elle-même qui se trouvait dans chaque resto.

Il lui avait demandé ce qu'elle pensait de la nourriture. Il avait demandé ce que les autres humains pensaient de la nourriture. Il avait demandé si Frisk qualifierait la nourriture de "grasse". Et ensuite il lui avait demandé de nommer tous les aliments que chaque restaurant avait à offrir. L'argent était une question qui ne vint jamais. Pas une seule fois. Et ça rendait Frisk perplexe, mais elle n'était pas assez stupide pour exprimer sa confusion.

Et avec chaque question qu'il posait, il ne cessait de bouger. C'était pour le moins épuisant et angoissant, car Frisk regardait prudemment son nouveau propriétaire criminel se déplacer continuellement sans pause et avec sa voix forte qui s'intensifiait de temps en temps et sa posture dominante qui ne se relâchait jamais, il y avait eu quelques fois où Frisk s'était raidie juste en prévision d'un jet aléatoire de violence de sa part.

...Mais peu importe à quel point les mouvements bruyants du squelette étaient forts ou à quel point sa voix paraissait puissante, il ne fit jamais un seul mouvement vers elle ce qui était... soulageant. Soulageant et choquant, mais Frisk n'était pas du genre à se plaindre. Mais elle gardait tout de même son corps tendu et ses jambes prêtes s'écarter du chemin si besoin.

Mais la confusion et le désespoir n'étaient pas les seules émotions que le grand squelette semblait tirer de Frisk. Il lui parut très clair que Papyrus, tout comme Sans, était un arrogant et prétentieux crétin. Chaque réponse qu'elle donnait au squelette semblait l'ennuyer et l'amuser et il répondait avec quelques unes des réponses les plus arrogantes et pompeuses que Frisk ait jamais vu.

Il s'esclaffa quand elle lui dit que le petit restaurant appartenant à M. Vel servait certaines des meilleures crêpes qu'elle eût jamais goûtées. Il roula l'unique lumière rouge dans son orbite quand elle lui dit que le stand de hamburgers avait des frites savoureuses et de la délicieuse limonade. Et il rit ouvertement quand elle lui suggéra gentiment, d'une manière non menaçante, qu'il ne serait pas déçu s'il essayait les deux endroits.

Frisk fut chanceuse qu'il soit en train de faire les cent pas, la regardant à peine pendant leur conversation parce qu'il aurait vu un regard d'aversion totale sur son visage.

Elle ne savait pas quel marché ces monstres avaient conclu avec Don Dee pour qu'ils gagnent une petite partie du territoire humain, mais en ce qui la concernait, le connard aurait dû choisir une autre zone pour établir son pouvoir et sa terreur s'il n'aimait pas l’apparence de cet endroit.

_**Va te faire foutre mon gars**_ , pensa-t-elle en le regardant faire le tour de la pièce comme une sorte de drogué nerveux. _**Tu peux retourner dans ta propre ville si tu te crois trop bien pour chez moi.**_

Mais ensuite tout mouvement cessa quand il posa cette question sur les spaghettis. Et Frisk apprit autre chose sur cet homme : Apparemment, les spaghettis étaient un sujet important pour lui. Au moins assez important pour qu'il s'arrête de bouger et la fixe avec un regard si intense que Frisk aurait pu jurer qu'ils parlaient d'une situation de vie ou de mort, plutôt que d'un plat de pâtes.

"E-eh bien, le stand de hamburgers est plus du genre à emporter-"

"UGH... TU VEUX DIRE DE LA NOURRITURE GRASSE ET RAPIDE ?" l'interrompit-il, ses dents se courbant de dégoût et en fait il frémit de ses propres mots comme s'il pouvait sentir toute cette graisse se répandre dans sa bouche. Le mécontentement de Frisk pour le squelette augmenta.

_**Comment diable peux-tu goûter quoi que ce soit ? Tu n'as même pas une langue ou un estomac,**_ pensa-t-elle, mais elle décida sagement de hocher la tête en accord avec lui, luttant contre l'envie de défendre M. Sloan à une seule main, à qui appartenait le Burger-stand. Bien qu'elle aimait le vieil homme, elle n'allait pas faire de faveurs à lui ou à elle-même en le défendant.

Elle aimait garder son visage attaché à sa tête et elle était assez certaine que déclencher une dispute avec ce squelette trop enthousiaste aboutirait à une douloureuse conséquence. Elle avait déjà été claquée contre un mur quand elle avait dit à Sans qu'elle ne le trouvait pas attirant, alors elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que ce squelette plus actif lui ferait.

De plus, lorsqu'il s'agissait de criminels comme Papyrus, Sans ou Nick qui se considéraient comme "supérieurs", il valait mieux ne pas attirer l'attention sur soi ou sur les gens qu'on aime. Être invisible était la meilleure défense que vous aviez contre les truands après tout. Tu parles, tu jettes ton bouclier.

Malheureusement, elle l'avait peut-être déjà fait avec Sans. Si elle avait su que ce squelette allait être son proprio à partir de maintenant, elle lui aurait peut-être répondu un peu différemment la veille. Été un peu plus douce dans ses rejets. Lui aurai dit qu'elle avait déjà un amoureux. Lui aurai menti-

_**Je t'ai vu. Je te veux et j'ai donc appris tout ce que je pouvais sur toi. T'ai suivi dans le coin pendant un moment.** _

Ses mots résonnaient dans son esprit et elle les chassa aussi violemment qu'elle le pouvait. Avait-il dit la vérité ? Était-ce pour cela qu'il avait fini par prendre le contrôle de sa région ? Parce qu'il la "voulait" ? Ou était-ce juste une coïncidence ? Frisk choisit rapidement la dernière et la plus logique des deux explications.

_**Bien sûr que c'était juste une coïncidence**_ , pensa-t-elle, essayant de se calmer.

Pourquoi donc un grand criminel (du moins Frisk supposait que Sans était un grand nom dans sa propre ville. Pour quelle autre raison Don Dee aurait-il été vu avec lui s'il n'était pas une grosse affaire ?) choisirait-il où placer son business en fonction du lieu où vit une fille ? Surtout quand ce criminel de grand nom n'a jamais parlé à cette fille et que la seule fois où il l'a fait, elle ne lui a montré que dégoût et rejet ?

Et surtout, même si Frisk avait assez de confiance en elle pour se dire "mignonne", il y avait tant de femmes dans sa ville qui étaient beaucoup plus belles qu'elle et qui seraient prêtes à être avec Sans, monstre ou pas. Ça n'aurait aucun sens.

_**Ouaip, rien d'autre qu'une coïncidence**_ , se rassura-t-elle. _**Ce type serait fou si ce n'était pas une coïncidence.**_

Mais tout de même, quand Sans était revenu, elle savait qu'il serait dans son meilleur intérêt d'essayer de faire la paix avec lui. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait excuser son comportement de la nuit dernière. Peut-être lui dire qu'elle avait été offensée parce qu'elle était déjà... fiancée, puis elle pourrait s'excuser et partir de là. Mais là, elle devait lécher les bottes d'un autre crétin.

Elle se retourna vers Papyrus et serra intérieurement les dents quand elle vit le sourire prétentieux qui ornait son visage.

"Ouais, le stand de hamburgers peut vendre de la nourriture grasse, mais pour être honnête, c'est un repas facile et bon marché pour une famille si vous n'avez pas assez d'argent. Les spaghettis sont plus une nourriture chère du genre ‘asseyez-vous et mangez’," expliqua-t-elle tranquillement, espérant que cela l'apaiserait.

Frisk remarqua le bref mais indéniable changement sur le visage du squelette. La contrariété, la suffisance et le dégoût dans l'expression de Papyrus se dissipèrent suffisamment pour qu'elle voie une sorte d'inconfort et de vague déplaisir sur le visage de Papyrus, son air renfrogné devenant une ligne étroite et sévère.

Elle inclina la tête en étudiant cette expression de plus près. _**Était-il mal à l'aise avec**_ \- son expression changea de nouveau avant qu'elle n'ait pu terminer sa pensée.

"NYEH HEH HEH. CETTE ZONE N'EST PAS TRÈS… HUM… C-CHIC N'EST-CE PAS ?" demanda-t-il, se rasseyant une fois encore. Il tapota ses doigts osseux sur le bureau d'une manière non rythmique.

Frisk fronça intérieurement les sourcils à son ton. Il n'avait plus l'air si confiant ou condescendant, bien qu'elle puisse dire qu'il essayait de projeter cela dans sa voix. Et le sourire prétentieux sur son visage ne semblait pas très sincère. Du moins pas aussi prétentieux qu'avant.

En fait, si Frisk n'avait pas mieux su, elle aurait juré que Papyrus était... un peu secoué par quelque chose qu'elle avait dit. C'était difficile à dire avec un visage squelettique, et elle pouvait avoir tort avec sa théorie, mais peut-être que l'idée d'être aux alentours de la pauvreté le mettait mal à l’aise.

Et s'il était vraiment un peu perturbé à l'idée que les gens de sa zone soient pauvres, alors peut-être que ce serait l'occasion parfaite de... l'adoucir pour qu'il ne soit pas trop dur ou trop déraisonnable quand viendrait le temps de décider quel devrait être le frais de protection approprié à imposer à Frisk et ses voisins.

Les gens dans ses appartements avaient à peine les moyens de payer les frais actuels tels qu'ils étaient. Si jamais ils augmentaient…

"Eh bien, je ne qualifierais pas exactement cette zone de peu chic. C'est un quartier assez pauvre après tout."

Frisk sourit tandis que Papyrus détournait son regard d'elle, posant son menton dans l'une de ses mains massives. L'air prétentieux semblait s'estomper complètement de son visage et les tapotements sur le bureau semblaient augmenter en vitesse, un peu comme ses pas quand il était ennuyé.

_**D'accord ma fille**_ , pensa Frisk. _**Continue. Lentement et régulièrement, tu gagneras cette course avec un peu de chance.**_

"C'est l'une des principales raisons pour lesquelles nos restaurants ne peuvent pas vendre de spaghettis. Vous voyez, c'est devenu un aliment très populaire ces derniers temps, alors le prix d'achat a grimpé en flèche. Seules les zones plus riches avec de plus beaux restaurants peuvent en vendre."

Frisk ne mentait pas. C'était vraiment trop cher pour que ses camarades restaurateurs y investissent leur argent et ce serait aussi un investissement stupide de leur part. Pourquoi dépenser de l'argent pour un plat du menu que personne ne peut acheter quand on peut faire de la nourriture bon marché que tout le monde pourra se permettre ?

Non pas que ne pas manger de pâtes dérangeait Frisk. Des hamburgers et des frites, un bon grand soda et une grosse part de tarte constituaient un repas équilibré en ce qui la concernait. Elle n'avait jamais aimé le goût des pâtes, même quand elles étaient abordables.

Papyrus joua avec sa cravate rouge, toujours sans la regarder. Il ne souriait plus non plus.

"NYEH HEH HEH, C'EST… BIZARRE. DANS LES VILLES DE MONSTRES, C'EST LA CHOSE LA MOINS CHÈRE QU'ON PUISSE ACHETER."

_**Moins chère ?**_ pensa Frisk. _**Ce type porte un costume qui a l'air d'avoir coûté plus d'un an de loyer pour moi. Pourquoi s'intéresserait-il à de la nourriture bon mar-**_

"Et quand mon frère fait des spaghettis, ça a un goût que tu n'as jamais mis dans ta bouche avant."

Le frisson qui courut dans le dos de Frisk était si glacial qu'elle se figea pendant quelques secondes avant qu’elle se décide à se retourner. Le squelette massif se tenait à un pied d'elle et la toute première chose qui attira son attention fut sa dent en or étincelante.

Il était si près. Si terriblement près qu'elle pouvait voir chaque dent pointue dans son sourire et, par instinct et par le désir de mettre le plus possible de distance entre elle et le squelette, elle fit craintivement un pas rapide et maladroit en arrière.

Et dans le procédé, elle trébucha sur ses propres stupides pieds et retomba vers le bureau. Elle ferma les yeux, se préparant à l'impact douloureux qu'elle allait avoir contre le bord dur du bureau en bois, mais à la dernière minute elle sentit une main osseuse pousser contre son dos, lui évitant tout contact avec ce dernier.

Papyrus rit et rapprocha son visage si près du sien que sa joue et sa pommette se touchaient pratiquement. Frisk retint son souffle, le cœur battant alors que l'odeur de quelque chose de très semblable à de la sauce marinara frappait ses narines. Papyrus était aussi bien trop proche maintenant. Et la petite lumière rouge qui composait son seul œil brillait si vivement qu'elle aveugla presque Frisk.

"S'IL TE PLAÎT FAIS ATTENTION PETITE FEMME HUMAINE. CETTE CHUTE AURAIT PU BRISER TES FRAGILES PETITS OS EN PETITES PIÈCES DE PUZZLE ET MÊME SI J'AIME UN BON PUZZLE, TE RASSEMBLER SERAIT UNE TÂCHE QUE JE DÉTESTERAIS TELLEMENT FAIRE," dit-il espièglement avant de donner à Frisk une légère poussée vers l'avant.

La poussée redonna à Frisk son équilibre et alors qu'elle retrouvait son sang-froid, elle put de nouveau voir Sans. Maintenant un peu plus loin d'elle, elle vit qu'il portait un sac d'épicerie brun avec le nom de l'épicerie locale de Frisk imprimé sur le côté.

_**Il a dû faire des courses**_ , pensa-elle bêtement et elle pria pour qu'il n'ait pas fait tout son possible pour effrayer quelqu'un, mais s'il s'était conduit de la même façon que la nuit dernière, elle verrait probablement quelques gens traumatisés quand elle rentrerait à la maison.

Elle observa le plus petit squelette qui tournait le regard d'elle vers Papyrus et quand il se retourna vers Frisk, ses orbites s'étaient en fait plissées en fentes. Ses orbites n'étaient pas noires comme lorsqu'il l'avait claquée contre le mur hier soir, mais le regard qu'il lui lançait maintenant n'était pas... apaisant.

Et cela ne la rassurait pas sur ses chances de faire la paix avec lui afin que son portefeuille et ceux de ses voisins ne souffrent pas trop.

Frisk choisit ce moment pour se retourner vers Papyrus, en essayant et échouant à ignorer ce que ce regard faisait à la petite quantité de courage qu'elle avait encore. Et quand elle jeta un coup d'œil à Papyrus, la déception et la crainte se mêlèrent à sa peur croissante.

On aurait dit que Papyrus était redevenu prétentieux et condescendant. Peu importe ce qui lui était arrivé, comme par exemple quelque forme d'empathie qu'elle avait espéré obtenir de lui (s'il y en avait au départ), c'était parti.

"M-Merci pour ça", réussit-elle à dire, sentant le regard de Sans brûler à l'arrière de sa tête.

Papyrus se redressa de toute sa hauteur, tendant les bras dans un geste grandiose en la regardant de haut. Tout son courage restant la quitta quand elle réalisa comme il lui serait facile de l'écraser. Comme Sans pourrait facilement l'écraser. Elle avait l'impression d'être piégée entre deux puissants géants.

"IL EST INUTILE DE ME REMERCIER DE T'AVOIR SAUVÉ PETITE ! À PARTIR D'AUJOURD'HUI ET DORÉNAVANT, MES FRÈRES ET MOI SERONS CEUX QUI VOUS PROTÉGERONT, VOUS, VOS ENTREPRISES ET VOS VOISINS DES DANGERS NON DÉSIRÉS !"

_**Oui, j'en suis sûr, salaud**_ , pensa Frisk avec une colère tremblante, mais lui offrit tout de même un large sourire.

Elle tressaillit ouvertement en sentant la main de Sans claquer son épaule d'une manière amicale. Elle se retourna rapidement, repoussant sa main d'elle dans le processus. Elle avait trop peur pour être soulagée que les orbites de Sans ne soient plus en fentes. Il gloussa.

"C'est vrai, poupée. On va s'assurer que tout le monde soit bien traité."

Ça ne ressemblait pas à une menace. La voix profonde de Sans sonnait chaleureuse et douce et Frisk aurait été stupide si elle avait pensé une seconde qu'il n'était pas menaçant. Les mafieux étaient tous pareils. Ouvertement menaçant ou prétendant être gentil, souriant ou grognant, une menace était une menace, peu importe comment elle était présentée.

Et tout ce que Frisk pouvait faire, c'était continuer à sourire et prétendre que les deux squelettes ne la menaçaient pas. Sans regarda derrière elle, vers son "frère".

"Dis boss-"

"SANS !"

Frisk bondit à la voix en colère de Papyrus et se braqua une fois de plus. Sans la regarda et gloussa de nouveau avant de continuer.

"Désolé pour ça." Il regarda Frisk et fit un clin d'œil. "L'appelle jamais boss, il déteste ça et il te tuera probablement si tu l’fais."

Le ton léger et décontracté de Sans ne fit qu'aider à créer un autre frisson qui courut le long de la colonne vertébrale de Frisk. Sans regarda de nouveau Papyrus.

"Dis Papyrus, pourquoi t'irais pas te présenter aux autres humains ? T’sais, faire ta grande présentation. Qu'ils sachent qui nous sommes."

Le cœur de Frisk s'arrêta complètement. Se présenter ? Genre, dire "bonjour" comme un propriétaire normal ou se présenter comme Nick l'avait fait lors de sa première apparition ? Peu importe le cas, Frisk devait avertir tout le monde dans son complexe d'appartements de ce qu’il se passait avant que Papyrus ne fasse sa "grande présentation".

Dieu seul sait ce qu'il ferait si quelqu'un faisait quelque chose qu'il pourrait qualifier d'"irrespectueux". C'était un monstre après tout, et Frisk était sûr que certains d'entre eux ne seraient pas aussi....réservés quand ils le verraient.

De nombreuses images horrifiantes et sanglantes sur ce que ce squelette pourrait faire lui traversèrent l'esprit et la rendirent d'autant plus désespérée de rentrer chez elle.

Elle offrit un plus large sourire à Sans puis à Papyrus. Elle essaya de garder sa voix aussi calme que possible et se mit à marcher vers la porte d'entrée, passant Sans tout en parlant.

"Eh bien, c'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer tous les deux et j'espère vous revoir bientôt. Mais je crois que je ferais mieux de part-"

Elle cessa de parler et de marcher quand Sans saisit doucement son avant-bras avec sa grande main, soutenant facilement le grand sac d'épicerie avec une main et la tenant en place avec l'autre. Elle regarda hébétée sa main et vit ses anneaux d'or étinceler de façon menaçante. Elle voulait s'éloigner de lui, mais…

Il était celui qui avait le contrôle. Du moins pour l'instant. Elle déglutit, la bouche sèche en essayant de garder son sourire amical sur son visage. Le sourire de Sans grandit également.

"T'inquiète pas poupée, je n’te prendrai pas trop de temps alors. Toi et moi allons juste discuter des hum... frais de protection pour ton immeuble."

Frisk sentit son visage pâlir dès que les mots sortirent de sa bouche.

Elle essaya lentement et discrètement de se dégager de son emprise, mais il ne fit que serrer son bras. Il ne lui faisait pas mal, mais Frisk pouvait sentir toute la force qu'il retenait. Elle était sûre que s'il le voulait il serait capable de lui broyer le bras comme une canette de soda vide.

Elle cessa d'essayer de s'éloigner de lui quand elle réalisa qu'elle n'allait nulle part. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que ses amis ne contrarieraient pas le grand squelette. Elle pria pour qu'ils ne soient pas idiots à ce point.

Papyrus avait fait le tour du bureau et se tenait maintenant à côté de Frisk, regardant par-dessus elle dans le sac que Sans tenait. Soit il semblait ne pas avoir remarqué à quel point Frisk était terrifié, soit il s'en fichait. C'était probablement la dernière option.

"EST-CE QUE TU AS TOUT TROUVÉ ?"

Sans hocha la tête.

"La dame avait raison. Même les pâtes sèches étaient chères, mais tu as dit que tu voulais préparer un repas humain pour Wingdings, alors voilà tous les ingrédients."

_**Pendant combien de temps est-il resté derrière moi**_ , se demanda Frisk alors que Sans desserrait un tout petit peu sa prise sur son bras. L'idée qu'il ait été là depuis plus longtemps qu'elle ne le pensait ajouta une nouvelle terreur en elle.

Papyrus grogna en approbation. Frisk observa son visage suffisant et cruel s'adoucir à nouveau pendant une seconde. Mais juste comme avant ce fut éphémère et dans un mouvement surprenant et très gentleman, Papyrus leva son chapeau fedora dans un adieu poli à Frisk.

"PRENDS SOIN DE TOI PETITE", dit-il, puis il se concentra sur Sans.

"JE TE VERRAI À LA MAISON, FRANGIN."

Sans hocha la tête, lançant un sourire sournois à Frisk pendant qu'il parlait. Frisk se sentit rapetisser sous ce regard.

"Amuse-toi et sois gentil avec les humains."

Papyrus lui envoya un autre sourire cruel, n'épargnant pas un autre regard vers Frisk alors qu'il sortait rapidement du bâtiment, claquant la porte derrière lui, laissant Frisk seul avec le squelette. Frisk commença immédiatement à parler, sa voix étant un peu suppliante.

"Hum M-Monsieur S-Sans, vous devriez dire à votre frère que nous les humains ne sommes pas habitués aux monstres et donc-"

Sans gloussa bruyamment coupant Frisk et lâchant son bras. Il se dirigea vers le bureau, dos tourné à elle et Frisk dut combattre toutes ses envies pour ne pas se précipiter hors du bâtiment. Elle le regarda poser le sac d'épicerie sur le bureau et se retourner. Il appuya ses coudes sur le comptoir et se pencha en avant.

Frisk se lécha nerveusement les lèvres et essaya de nouveau.

"Il pourrait p-penser que les humains sont insultants-"

"T'inquiète pas pour quoi que ce soit, poupée. Mon frère sait qu'ils vont avoir peur de lui. La propriétaire de l'épicerie qui est venue avant toi n'avait pas vraiment tout compris quand elle nous a vus. La pauvre vieille femme est dev’nue blanche comme un fantôme. ’n aurait dit qu'elle allait avoir une crise cardiaque. Plutôt drôle."

_**Alors c'est de ça que Mme Bees essayait de me prévenir**_ , pensa Frisk en se souvenant qu'elle avait foncé devant la vieille dame qui avait désespérément essayé de l'appeler du petit groupe des propriétaires de l'entreprise. Frisk souhaitait qu'elle n'ait pas été en retard pour donner l'argent à Nick.

Elle aurait peut-être été mieux préparée mentalement à ça.

Sans ferma ses orbites pendant une seconde et s'assit sur le bureau. Quand il les rouvrit, les lumières rouges s'étaient un peu obscurcies.

"Il ne sera pas offensé si les gens sont un peu surpris par lui."

Frisk espérait que Sans disait la vérité. Elle l'espérait sincèrement, mais jusqu'à ce que Sans lui dise qu'elle pouvait partir, elle était coincée dans ce petit édifice avec lui.

Et comme Frisk ne pouvait pas partir, c'était le moment idéal pour essayer de... réparer les dégâts qui avaient été faits même si ce salaud méritait toutes les choses grossières et haineuses qu'elle avait dites hier soir. Mais comment allait-elle s'y prendre ? Devrait-elle même parler d'hier soir ? Ou peut-être qu'elle pourrait dire autre chose pour le distraire complètement de ça ?

Un petit sourire se glissa sur son visage quand une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

"Dites... M. Sans-"

Le squelette agita la main dédaigneusement.

"Sans. Juste Sans, poupée. Les amis n'ont pas besoin d'être formels entre eux."

Frisk hocha la tête. _**Bien, Sans face à toi, connard derrière ton dos**_ , se dit-elle.

"Je voulais juste vous remercier pour avoir empêché Nick de me faire du mal. Ce n'est pas un type bien et il m'aurait vraiment vraiment blessé si vous ne l'aviez pas arrêté."

Sans ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes. Ses lumières rouges s'atténuèrent davantage tandis que Frisk sentait son regard scrutateur analyser attentivement son expression, mais elle savait qu'il était probablement difficile pour lui de repérer toute sorte de supercherie chez elle, et cela était dû en partie au fait que Frisk était réellement reconnaissante que Nick ait été arrêté.

Il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit que si Sans n'était pas intervenu, elle serait probablement sortie de l'immeuble sans une main ou un œil. Certes, cela ne changeait pas son opinion sur la brute, mais peut-être qu'en lui témoignant de la gratitude, elle lui caresserait suffisamment l'ego pour qu'il soit un peu bienveillant avec son prix de frais de protection ou tout autre avantage dont il pourrait vouloir les " facturer".

Après quelques secondes d'observation, Sans enleva son chapeau et le plaça près du sac de courses. Il lui offrit un sourire amusé. Frisk espérait que c'était bon signe.

"Ouais ben, t'as plus à t'inquiéter d’lui poupée. Il embêtera plus personne."

Frisk resta silencieuse pendant qu'elle le regardait se frotter l'arrière de son crâne. Il avait presque l'air gêné alors qu'il essayait d'éviter son regard.

Elle mordit nerveusement l'intérieur de sa joue et attendit qu'il parle. Quand il le fit, sa voix était un peu plus calme et sérieuse.

"Et tant qu'on parle de désagrément, je suppose que je te dois des excuses pour hier soir."

Frisk cligna des yeux tandis que le squelette reprenait son chapeau et en tripotait le bord.

Il s'excusait ?! Elle ne s'était pas attendue à cela et, en toute honnêteté, s'il avait parlé de l'incident d'hier soir, elle était tout à fait prête à s'excuser. Mais ça, c'était... surprenant. Surprenant et suspect, mais malgré la partie de son esprit qui la suppliait d'être prudente, elle ne put empêcher un flot d’espoir d'éclore dans sa poitrine.

"Je voulais juste m'amuser un peu, et quoi de plus amusant pour un monstre que de faire peur à un humain ? C'est pourquoi Papyrus s'en moquera s'ils ont peur de lui. Il a aussi du plaisir à voir un humain terrifié."

_**Connards**_ , pensa-t-elle, mais elle ne montra pas le mépris sur son visage. Pas alors que les choses se déroulaient quelque peu décemment entre eux deux. Elle déglutit et lui offrit un sourire tremblant.

_**Maintenant, pour lui rappeler que je préfère être trempée dans l'eau bouillante que d'être un moment de plaisir pour lui.** _

"Eh bien, la raison pour laquelle je me suis énervée hier soir, c'est parce que j'ai déjà un petit ami. Vous savez comment ça peut être", commença-t-elle en essayant de paraître confiante dans son mensonge.

Elle avait raconté ce mensonge tant de fois à des criminels qui avaient montré de l'intérêt pour elle et cela était toujours sorti si facilement et si convaincant que beaucoup d'entre eux avaient rapidement perdu leur intérêt pour elle. Mais aucun de ces hommes ne l'avait fixée avec ce regard rouge intense que Sans lui donnait. Ça donnait plus de difficulté aux mots pour sortir.

Sans posa son chapeau.

"Petit ami ?"

Frisk hocha la tête avec empressement. "Oh ouais. Lui et moi, ça fait quelques années maintenant qu'on est ensemble et s'il apprenait qu'un autre gars m'avait... draguée dans les toilettes des filles.... disons juste qu'il pourrait poser quelques questions à mon sujet."

Sans baissa à nouveau les yeux. Même s'il était dur de lire son expression, Frisk voulait voir son visage. Elle voulait essayer de deviner ce qu'il pensait, même si ce grand sourire stupide était collé en permanence sur son visage et rendait dix fois plus difficile pour elle de deviner ce qui lui traversait l'esprit.

Finalement Sans leva les yeux et Frisk lâcha un petit halètement de peur. L'orbite à sa droite dégageait une fine couche de fumée rouge.

Et cette pression imaginaire sur sa poitrine qui l'avait maintenue contre le mur hier soir était de retour. Mais cette fois-ci, ça lui clouait les pieds au sol. Frisk essaya de bouger, mais comme la dernière fois elle ne le pouvait pas.

_**Non...** _

Elle leva les yeux vers Sans. Il la regardait, ses lumières rouges brillaient maintenant plus fort que jamais. Elle voulait crier. Elle voulait appeler à l'aide, mais les mots ne pouvaient pas sortir. Alors elle lâcha un petit gémissement et attendit qu'il se lève et fasse ce qu'il voulait lui faire. Mais il restait assis là, à lui sourire tandis que sa dent dorée scintillait et que son orbite déversait de la fumée rouge.

"J'avais pas prévu de vraiment te blesser ou quoi qu’ce soit, mais j'estimais que ce s’rait bien de t’sais... t'allumer un peu car j’pensais sincèrement que je ne te verrais plus jamais. Heh... n'ai-je pas l'air stupide, mais sérieusement quelles sont les chances qu’ça arrive vraiment ? Une sur un million pas vrai ?"

_**Eh bien vu que c'est moi et que la malchance me colle aux basques, je dirai que les chances sont bonnes.**_ Frisk ne dit pas cela par contre.

La peur palpitait dans sa poitrine et elle ne savait pas quoi faire, mais elle savait que les cris ne l'aideraient pas. Les seules personnes dehors dans le parc étaient des drogués qui ne se souciaient que de leur prochaine dose. Et au bout du compte, qui l'aiderait ? Qui était aussi suicidaire ?

"Tu crois ça, n'est-ce pas, poupée ?"

Elle déglutit et finit par retrouver sa voix. Elle sonnait faible, douce et pathétique et elle se détestait, mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Si elle criait à l'aide, elle ne savait pas comment il réagirait, mais si elle restait calme peut-être.…

Elle lui sourit. Ses lèvres tremblaient de façon incontrôlable.

"Ok, vous essayez encore de me faire peur, pas vrai ? Mignon, Mons... hum... Sans, mais comme je l'ai dit, je ne peux vraiment pas rester trop longtemps, alors ne pouvons-nous pas juste parler des frais de protection-"

Sans gloussa et Frisk grimaça en sentant la pression augmenter dans sa poitrine.

"Je me suis dit que nous rencontrer à nouveau devait être le destin. Tu sais, quelque chose sur lequel on n'a aucun contrôle." continua Sans comme si elle n'avait pas parlé du tout.

"Arrêtez", finit-elle par supplier, le sourire disparaissant de son visage alors qu'elle regardait celui de Sans de manière plus implorante.

Les paroles de son père traversèrent son esprit.

_**Si tu montres ta peur, ils te dévoreront toute crue.** _

Mais comment pouvait-elle ne pas montrer sa peur quand le type devant elle tenait toutes les bonnes cartes du jeu ?

Sans répondit en levant une main et en enroulant lentement un doigt osseux dans un geste universel qui signifiait en gros "rapproche-toi". Frisk lâcha un petit cri de peur quand elle commença à planer un tout petit peu au-dessus du sol et fut traînée vers lui.

Elle trembla lorsqu'il posa ses grandes mains sur ses épaules et la retourna doucement pour que son dos repose sur sa poitrine. Ses côtes fortes et tranchantes lui piquaient la peau.

_**Ça**_ _ **ne peut pas arriver**_ , pensa-t-elle en sentant son menton reposer sur le dessus de sa tête. Un de ses bras était enroulé autour de ses petites épaules tandis que l'autre jouait avec ses cheveux. Elle pouvait sentir son visage s'échauffer et probablement devenir d'un rouge intense.

Elle ferma les yeux quand sa vision commença à se brouiller et à piquer. Elle essaya de s'éloigner, mais elle ne pouvait toujours pas bouger son corps. Elle se sentait comme une statue vivante.

C'est juste un autre cauchemar sur lui. Il n'y a pas moyen que je sois aussi impuissante, pensa-t-elle alors qu'il faisait tourner un doigt pointu dans une mèche de ses cheveux.

"Et qui sommes-nous pour combattre le destin ? Je veux dire, je ne le ferai pas. Je suis trop paresseux pour ça. D'habitude, je suis juste le courant."

_**Je vais bientôt me réveiller**_ , pensa-t-elle en essayant de combattre la réalité.

La main qui reposait sur ses épaules commença à bouger jusqu'à ce qu'elle repose sur sa gorge. Ses doigts commencèrent à se déplacer légèrement d'avant en arrière sur la chair molle. Elle frissonna, ses doigts étaient comme des pattes d'araignée qui rampaient sur sa peau.

_**Réveille-toi**_ , se suplia-t-elle.

"C'est pour ça qu’c'est dur de croire que tu t’sois trouvé un petit ami. Le destin peut être dur pour nous parfois, mais il n'est pas cruel."

Frisk ne répondit pas. Ne savait pas quoi dire. Ne pouvait pas bouger pour s'éloigner de lui. Et les doigts de Sans n'arrêtaient pas de jouer avec ses cheveux ou sa gorge.

"Il… Il f-faut vraiment q-que j-j’y a-aille. J’ai une t-terrible migraine. Ça fait vraiment mal, Sans."

Et à sa grande surprise et son incroyable soulagement, Sans grogna et la retourna une fois de plus pour qu'elle lui fasse face. Elle se tenait entre ses jambes et il donna à ses cheveux un dernier toucher avant qu'il n'enlève ses mains de son corps complètement. Tout son corps s'avachit quand il plaça son coude sur son genou et reposa son menton dans sa main, la fixant avec des orbites à demi closes.

"Très bien poupée, revenons à nos affaires." marmonna Sans avec ennui.

Frisk pleura presque de bonheur. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas bouger, mais au moins il ne parlait pas de "destin". Au moins, il ne la confrontait pas directement pour son mensonge sur le fait d'avoir un petit ami. Au moins, il avait arrêté de la toucher.

Son sourire devint plus sournois et plus tranchant.

"Votre zone est assez dangereuse. Beaucoup d'agressions et de drogués blessant des innocents pour pouvoir acheter leur prochaine aiguille pleine de bonté. Mon frère et moi avons vraiment du pain sur la planche."

Frisk essaya d'apaiser la peur de son esprit tout en essayant de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle avait besoin de dire qui pourrait aider ses voisins. A en croire ce qu'il disait, les frais de protection n'allaient pas être réduits.

"Ça va coûter cher de se débarrasser de ces éléments indésirables de votre... charmante zone et ça va probablement être dangereux. Moi et mon frère allons risquer nos vies pour tous vous protéger."

_**Ouais, les gens vont vous regarder tous les deux et ne jamais revenir. Très dangereux**_ , pensa Frisk, mais elle ne l'interrompit pas.

Sans dut voir quelque chose dans son visage qui trahissait ses pensées parce que la fumée de son orbite augmenta et il émit un bruit d'ennui.

"Alors je me disais, tout ce que Nick vous faisait payer... doit probablement être doublé."

Frisk sentit son visage se vider de sa couleur. Non ! Ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre ! Pas une seule personne dans ce complexe ne pouvait qu'à peine se permettre de payer les frais de Nick, alors comment diable pourraient-ils payer le double ?!

Sans rit et Frisk sentit une sorte de colère furieuse éclater en elle. Comment pouvait-il rire ?! Comment osait-il rire !

"Oh bon sang ! On dirait que t'as pas l'air en forme poupée. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Cette migraine empire ?"

Frisk grinça des dents et se força à ne pas lui cracher toutes les insultes qu'elle voulait lui dire. Elle prit une respiration apaisante, essayant de rassembler son courage et d'empêcher ses larmes de tomber avant qu'elle ne parle.

"Sans... on ne peut pas se le permettre. Mes voisins et moi sommes vraiment pauvres", dit-elle, essayant de retenir la fureur tremblante de sa voix.

Il inclina la tête. "Oui, j'ai entendu cette conversation que t’avais avec mon petit frère."

Ses orbites devinrent noires alors qu'il la regardait fixement. Frisk poussa un autre gémissement de peur alors qu'il se penchait en avant et attrapait son menton, la tirant vers l'avant jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent pratiquement.

"J’t'ai entendu essayer de lui briser le cœur avec tes histoires poignantes sur le fait qu’ces gens sont pauvres."

Le rougissement de Frisk augmenta avec sa rage tandis que son pouce effleurait ses lèvres. Elle voulait le mordre jusqu'à ce que son pouce se casse ou que ses dents craquent.

"Le seul problème avec ton plan était qu’tu brisais le cœur du mauvais homme."

Il se pencha plus près d'elle jusqu'à ce que sa pommette dure touche sa joue, tout comme Papyrus l'avait fait quand il l'avait empêchée de tomber. Elle trembla quand elle sentit son souffle réchauffer son oreille.

"C'est moi qui commande ici maintenant, poupée. C'est moi qu’tu dois convaincre d'être gentil."

L'esprit de Frisk devint vide quand elle sentit son autre main se mettre à jouer avec les boutons de sa robe chandail.

"Tu ne sais pas comment faire ça ? Ne t'inquiète pas, ma petite dame. J'ai quelques... idées sur ce que tu peux faire. Et si on se voyait ce soir ? Nous pouvons avoir un petit dîner amical, apprendre à nous connaître et puis peut-être..." le squelette gloussa en défaisant le premier bouton le plus proche de sa poitrine. "On peut parler affaires. Les gens peuvent me traiter de beaucoup de choses, mais déraisonnable n'en fait pas partie."

Frisk sentit un soudain afflux de quelque chose exploser dans sa poitrine et juste comme ça, la pression lui fut immédiatement enlevée. Elle s'éloigna du squelette et avant qu'elle ne puisse s'arrêter, sa main prit contact avec son visage à lui, balançant sa tête sur le côté.

Elle ne savait pas qui avait le plus mal parce que gifler un os dur était vraiment douloureux. Sa main piquait tandis qu'elle regardait Sans frotter lentement l'endroit où elle l'avait giflé. Ses orbites étaient noires. Ses yeux piquaient et étaient flous et brûlants. Elle croisa les bras et essaya de se dresser aussi haut qu'elle le pouvait tout en lui montrant les dents. La colère palpitait dans toutes les veines de son corps.

"Comment osez-vous, espèce de porc ! Comment osez-vous penser une seule seconde que je ferais quelque chose d'aussi dégoûtant ? JE NE SUIS PAS UNE PROSTITUÉE !" cria-elle.

Un peu de lumière rouge réapparut dans les orbites de Sans. "Je n'ai pas dit que tu en étais une, poup-"

"Vous aurez votre argent, porc !" siffla-t-elle, priant pour que ses larmes ne tombent pas avant qu'elle ne soit hors de sa vue.

Sur ce, elle se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrant et poussant un petit cri de peur quand elle vit Sans déjà dehors, bloquant son chemin. Ses mains étaient dans ses poches alors qu'il se penchait nonchalamment dans le cadre de la porte.

"Ok, peut-être que j'ai franchi une autre limite avec toi. Laisse-moi réessayer. Dînons ensemble, faisons connaissance, puis parlons affaires et voyons où cela nous mènera. Est-ce que ça semble plus approprié ?" gloussa-t-il.

Frisk voulait le gifler à nouveau.

"Non. On aura votre argent."

Le squelette haussa les épaules. "Très bien alors, poupée. Ton choix, mais je pense que c'est un peu injuste qu’tu joues avec la vie de beaucoup de gens, mais c'est juste mon opinion."

Frisk sentit son cœur s'arrêter à ses paroles et à sa menace tacite.

"Dis à tes gens d'avoir l'argent dans deux semaines. Sinon..." Le sourire de Sans devint plus acéré si cela était possible. Frisk recula devant lui.

Deux semaines ?! Il fallait un mois aux gens de la résidence pour réunir les honoraires de Nick. Personne ne pouvait trouver autant d'argent en deux semaines. Pas même Frisk qui était une des personnes les plus riches qui y vivait.

"S'ils ne peuvent pas payer, eh bien.... nous ne pouvons pas garantir leur protection. C’serait dommage vraiment, vu le nombre de jeunes familles qui y vivent."

Frisk ne répondit pas.

Sans la regarda et sourit. "Mais vu que toi et moi sommes amis, t'auras pas à te soucier de payer un centime. Je te protégerai gratuitement. Et quant à mon offre," il se pencha vers le bas jusqu'à ce que leurs joues se touchent à nouveau. "Elle est toujours valable. Comme je l'ai dit, je suis pas déraisonnable."

Il sortit de son chemin. Elle fonça et quand elle fut certaine d'être très loin de lui, elle permit à ses larmes de couler.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire.


	5. Alliés

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne fin d'année!!! Et bon nouvel an aussi!!! :3

Sans croisa lentement les bras sur le bureau et entreprit de poser son crâne sur eux en espérant apaiser l'horrible tintement qui vibrait dans sa tête.

Ce n'était pas une bonne journée. En fait, c'était moins qu'une bonne journée. Aujourd'hui était un jour horrible et Sans ne désirait rien plus que de se jeter sur la source de ses frustrations et de sa colère toujours croissantes et de détruire cette source d'un seul coup lent et douloureux, mais malheureusement pour lui cela signifierait déchiqueter sa petite dame en petits rubans sanglants.

Et s'il le faisait, son horrible journée deviendrait déchirante pour son ÂME...

Sans grogna vicieusement, sentant des perles de sueur de stress couler le long de son crâne et enfouit sa tête plus profondément dans ses bras. Il ferma ses orbites afin d'empêcher sa magie rouge de se déverser et de remplir complètement la pièce. Ce serait une chose amusante à expliquer à Papyrus...

_**POURQUOI LA PIÈCE EST-ELLE PLEINE DE TA MAGIE, FRANGIN ?!** _

Bordel de merde…

Et cette deuxième rencontre avait si bien commencé. Si merveilleuse et tout se passait comme prévu.

Non seulement la première phase du plan de Wingdings était déjà établie, mais lui et sa petite dame avaient parlé. Certes, il pouvait affirmer qu'elle avait marché sur des œufs pendant toute leur conversation, mais elle lui avait vraiment parlé ! Sans crier, sans l'insulter, et surtout, elle n'essayait pas de partir sans sa permission.

Et il lui avait parlé et il avait fait du bon travail s'il pouvait le dire lui-même. Il s'était même excusé pour l'autre soir (bien que cela ait été en partie de sa faute) et elle l'avait remercié de l'avoir aidée avec Nick. Elle lui avait même souri !

Néanmoins, Sans n'était pas assez bête pour se leurrer en pensant que ce sourire représentait autre chose qu'une faible forme de tromperie créée par une fille qui avait besoin de faire amende honorable auprès de son nouveau propriétaire. Mais tout de même, cela avait été un sourire juste pour lui et quand il avait vu ces lèvres savoureuses se courber vers le haut dans sa direction, Sans avait senti son ÂME battre si violemment dans sa poitrine qu'il pensait qu'elle allait se casser en mille morceaux. Tout se passait si bien...

Tout se passait exactement comme il l'avait prévu.

Sans avait prévu de passer quelques minutes de plus dédiées à leur petite conversation (amusante pour lui, pleine de tension pour elle) avant d'aborder le sujet des frais de protection. Il lui aurait dit que ses gens avaient à payer le double en deux semaines et il l'aurait observé tomber dans une adorable sorte de désespoir et le regarder avec ces beaux yeux, suppliant quelque sorte de pitié. Oh mon Dieu, il avait attendu cette expression avec impatience.

Alors il lui aurait fait son offre. Il l'aurait regardé faire face à ses émotions, ignorant les plus désagréables et les plus insultantes, mais au final, parce qu'elle aimait ces humains dans son immeuble et qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour eux (hé, elle avait déjà donné tellement de son argent pour eux), il savait sans aucun doute qu'elle accepterait de dîner avec lui pour discuter d'un changement de prix.

Et ensuite les choses auraient été encore mieux. Il s'était imaginé dans sa chambre, avec elle le persuadant d'être gentil. D'être miséricordieux. Ces pensées avaient rendu sa magie si nerveuse et extatique plus tôt ce matin, que Sans s'était légèrement inquiété que Papyrus et Wingdings remarquent le changement inhabituel de sa magie.

Heureusement, ni Papyrus ni Wingdings ne l'avaient remarqué. Papyrus était trop occupé à parler de la ville humaine dans laquelle il allait entrer pour la première fois et Wingdings était trop occupé à écouter Papyrus pour remarquer l'étrange changement chez Sans.

Et pour rendre les choses encore meilleures qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà, Sans n'avait pas eu à inventer d'excuse pour ne pas être à la maison ce soir. Wingdings avait une rencontre avec Grillby ce soir, une rencontre qui, Sans l'espérait désespérément, réglerait leur différend afin qu'il puisse recommencer à boire la fantastique moutarde de Grillby, et Papyrus allait s'entraîner à cuisiner avec les ingrédients humains jusqu'à ce qu'il perfectionne son plat afin de pouvoir le servir à Wingdings et Sans pour le dîner du lendemain.

Sans avait littéralement la nuit entière pour être avec sa petite dame sans que ses frères ne se demandent ce qu'il faisait. Yep... tout se passait exactement comme prévu.

Jusqu’à…

Jusqu’à…

Malgré ses orbites fermées, Sans sentit sa magie courroucée se répandre alors que le plus récent souvenir de sa petite dame refaisait surface dans son esprit. Son crâne se mit à transpirer encore plus et trempa les manches de son costume, les tachant, mais Sans ne releva pas la tête pour épargner sa coûteuse tenue.

Et alors elle avait rendu les choses oh tellement pires pour elle. Il avait fallu qu'elle gâche leur foutu moment de paix et qu'elle détruise ce petit lien fragile qu'ils établissaient en lui racontant ce putain de mensonge sur le fait d'avoir un petit ami. Il savait que c'était un mensonge. Sans savait absolument sans aucun doute que sa petite dame était À LUI et À LUI seul et pourtant le squelette n'avait pu s'empêcher de ressentir une colère noire de jalousie éclater dans son esprit à propos de son prétendu petit ami.

Et ce qui avait aggravé les choses, c'était l'image brève mais très nette que son esprit avait créée d'un humain chétif et faible avec son bras autour de SA petite dame. C'était pourquoi elle s'était retrouvée avec le dos contre son torse et si elle n'avait pas aimé ça... et bien c'était de sa faute vraiment. Elle ne devrait pas dire de mensonges.

Mais même si son plan soigneusement réfléchi avait été complètement ruiné grâce à elle, cela ne voulait pas exactement dire que Sans n'avait pas apprécié la nouvelle direction qu'ils avaient prise. Une fois que son corps avait touché le sien, toute cette rage jalouse avait semblé disparaître et pendant ces quelques minutes… il avait été au paradis complet.

Elle avait été si proche de lui. Et il avait senti tellement plus d'elle que lors de leur première rencontre. Il avait senti sa peau chaude contre son corps et cela avait été tout aussi enivrant que cette première fois. Il avait senti tous les frissons qui descendaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale avec son dos appuyé contre son torse. Il avait senti sa respiration lourde et nerveuse lorsqu'il avait glissé son doigt contre sa douce gorge. Il avait senti son cœur battre à tout rompre. Et puis il y avait son ÂME.

Il avait senti son ÂME se tortiller et se battre grossièrement contre sa magie rouge quand il l'avait totalement encerclée, et il avait failli craquer à ce moment-là. Cela lui avait demandé toute son énergie pour ne pas faire courir sa langue de sa joue à sa gorge ou la retourner pour goûter à ces lèvres tremblantes ou faire descendre ses mains plus bas, sentant chaque partie de son corps.

Il l'aurait maintenue pressée contre lui pendant des heures... c'était merveilleux... c'était le bonheur... c'était incroyable, mais ensuite elle avait parlé, lui rappelant qu'ils avaient encore des affaires à régler avant de pouvoir s'amuser.

Donc il l'avait laissée partir à contrecœur, mais avait gardé sa magie sur elle. Lui avait annoncé le nouveau frais de protection. Et juste comme il l'avait imaginé, ses jolis yeux s'étaient élargis de peur et quand elle avait reparlé pour lui rappeler que ses gens ne pouvaient pas payer ce qu'il demandait, son ton avait été si délicieux. Elle tremblait et semblait juste le supplier d'avoir pitié.

Il avait fait son offre et voulait attendre patiemment qu'elle l'accepte.

Seulement, ça n'était pas ce qu'il s'était passé.

Son beau visage effrayé s'était changé en pure haine et rage et en quelques secondes, son ÂME s'était arrachée à sa magie. Ça ça ne faisait pas partie du plan. Il avait augmenté sa magie pour qu'elle ne puisse pas le repousser une seconde fois. Il avait été abasourdi et tellement décontenancé par ce regard peu flatteur sur son visage et le nouveau savoir que son ÂME n'était pas aussi faible qu'il le pensait, qu'il n'avait pas vu sa main de poupée venant sur lui.

Il y avait eu contact et tout ce qu'il voyait était devenu blanc et tout ce qu'il entendait était devenu un fort tintement qui éclipsait tout le reste. Quand il était revenu à lui, elle lui CRIAIT dessus. Lui disant qu'elle n'était pas une prostituée. Et Sans avait senti sa propre rage commencer à bouillir à son accusation.

COMMENT OSAIT-ELLE LUI FAIRE DIRE QUELQUE CHOSE QU'IL N'AVAIT PAS DIT !? COMMENT OSAIT-ELLE SE VOIR COMME UNE VULGAIRE PUTE ! ET COMMENT OSAIT-ELLE PENSER QU'IL POURRAIT PENSER CELA D'ELLE !?

Il avait à moitié eu l'intention de la gifler en plein visage pour cela, mais le tintement dans ses oreilles et la douleur étaient encore si forts qu'il n'avait pu que rester là et regarder alors qu'elle commençait à sortir. Cependant, il avait retrouvé assez de ses esprits juste à temps et il avait réussi à contrôler suffisamment sa rage pour l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne puisse le quitter... à nouveau.

Il avait refait son offre. Bordel, il avait même été assez gentil de lui dire qu'elle n'allait pas payer un centime. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ? Elle avait eu le culot de l'INSULTER et de lui dire qu'elle aurait son argent. Et puis elle l'avait FUIT.

Et maintenant, il était là.

Seul. Assis à un bureau, fulminant avec de la fumée rouge coulant de son orbite fermée, faisant de son mieux pour NE PAS aller là où elle s'était enfuie et lui donner une leçon sur ce qui arrive aux petites filles ingrates comme elle. Une leçon qui se terminerait sans doute avec sa robe arrachée de son corps et sa délicate petite silhouette courbée quelque part et ses mains serrant son corps si fort qu'il lui laisserait des ecchymoses qui lui rappelleraient à quel point il la possédait déjà et puis-

L'esprit de Sans se figea quand il réalisa qu'il commençait à se lever pour faire exactement cela. L'image de cette violente confrontation envoyait de furieuses ondes de choc dans son corps et quand il sentit quelque chose de mouillé sur son menton, il réalisa qu'il avait inconsciemment matérialisé sa langue rouge et qu'il avait haleté et bavé comme une sorte de chien devant la scène réaliste qu'il avait créée dans son esprit.

Il donna un coup de poing sur le bureau causant la fissuration du bois dur et renversant le contenu du sac d'épicerie partout par terre. Il soupira, légèrement soulagé lorsqu'il sentit une petite piqûre traverser sa main.

La douleur était bonne. Cela l'aida à reprendre le contrôle de sa magie qui commençait à matérialiser une partie plus incontrôlable de son corps. Il s'assit à nouveau et prit plusieurs longues et profondes respirations. Cela prit quelques minutes mais finalement sa langue et sa bite à moitié formée disparurent.

"Reprends-toi Sans, t'as le contrôle. Tu l'as elle. Elle r’viendra vers toi et elle s’ra celle qui grimpera sur toi. Sois patient", se murmura-t-il logiquement à lui-même.

Malheureusement, son côté raisonnable qui lui disait qu'il n'aurait jamais une _**vraie**_ chance avec elle s'il prenait ce qu'il voulait sans son consentement n'aidait pas beaucoup son côté rageur.

Ce regard et cette claque et cette façon arrogante de lui dire qu'elle aurait son argent faisaient bouillir sa moelle osseuse.

"Salope ingrate", marmonna-t-il et il traîna péniblement ses griffes contre le bureau fissuré, laissant derrière dix longues et laides griffures.

Avec sa tête qui tintait encore à cause de sa gifle, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour lui montrer à quel point... elle était vraiment dépendante de lui et de sa gentillesse envers elle et ses proches.

Et puis cela se produisit : quelque chose proche d'une idée commença à se développer et à grandir dans sa tête. Le sourire permanent de Sans grandit tandis que ses griffes commençaient à taper un de ces petits airs jazzy ennuyeux qu'il avait entendu au club la veille.

"Elle a besoin de moi. Elle a besoin de moi et elle va vite comprendre à quel point elle a besoin de moi", dit-il et il sentit sa rage diminuer considérablement. Son sourire devint plus tranchant. Les points rouges de ses yeux brillaient vivement.

Un plan complet se forma dans son esprit.

_**Et le plus tôt elle réalise qu'elle a besoin de moi pour la rendre heureuse, le plus tôt tout redevient normal,**_ finit-il dans sa tête.

En gloussant, il fit craquer ses articulations et se releva, essuyant la sueur de son crâne avec sa manche. Il prit une autre inspiration, ferma ses orbites et commença à focaliser sa magie. Il pensa à tous les endroits où il voulait aller et en un clin d'œil il disparut dans une bouffée de fumée rouge.

*********************************************************************************************************

Quand elle fut sûre d’être loin du squelette souriant, Frisk s’appuya lourdement contre un arbre maigre et dénudé juste à l’entrée du parc et laissa finalement tomber ses larmes en prenant parfois des inspirations tremblantes quand ses angoisses menaçaient de prendre le dessus.

Les mots de Sans résonnaient dans son esprit encore et encore et elle avait franchement l'impression qu'elle allait devenir folle.

Le double ?! Il exigeait que ces pauvres gens payent le double ?! Ils pouvaient à peine se permettre de payer les frais de Nick en un mois, mais maintenant ils devaient payer le double en deux semaines ?! C'était impossible. Tout à fait impossible. Pour le moment, aucune de ces personnes ne pouvait même se permettre de lui donner un tiers de cet argent.

Et Sans n'avait pas caché ce qu'il comptait faire à ceux qui ne pouvaient pas payer. Il ne l'avait pas dit clairement, mais Frisk savait ce qu'il avait sous-entendu. Il les tuerait. Familles, célibataires, couples, il les tuerait, tout comme n'importe quel autre mafieux le ferait pour ceux qui ne pouvaient pas payer leurs prix.

Monstre ou humain, Sans était exactement comme tous les autres mafieux qui terrorisaient Frisk, depuis qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Seulement...

Frisk prit une dernière inspiration et essuya ses larmes. Elle avait pleuré et maintenant il était temps de réfléchir et vu qu'elle était enfin loin de Sans et de son stupide visage souriant, Frisk se força à penser rationnellement à sa situation.

Sans était comme tous les autres mafieux… seulement… il ne l'était pas.

Frisk fronça les sourcils et glissa lentement au sol, repliant ses jambes contre son estomac et posant sa joue sur ses genoux.

Il lui avait donné une alternative ou une proposition si elle voulait paraître fantaisiste sur le sujet. Et c'était… eh bien... durant tout le temps qu'elle avait vécu dans cette ville, qui était toute sa vie, Frisk ne pouvait pas penser à un autre cas où un mafieux était prêt à… négocier. Mais ce que le squelette souriant voulait, c'était...

Frisk grimaça, se rappelant comment ses mains avaient caressé son corps et elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que rester là et encaisser. Elle serra ses genoux plus fort contre sa poitrine en espérant repousser les touchers fantômes qui s'attardaient sur son corps.

Il n'avait pas directement dit ce qu'il attendait d'elle après leur rendez-vous dîner, mais c'était tellement évident.

_**Prostitution.** _

Même sans le dire, le mot laissa un goût désagréable dans la bouche de Frisk. Elle connaissait des femmes qui faisaient cela comme source de revenus et bien que ce soit une profession dégradante et dégoûtante, les femmes qui exerçaient ces professions n'étaient ni méchantes ni dégoûtantes. Les travailleuses que Frisk avait rencontrées n'étaient que des mères célibataires qui ne pouvaient pas trouver d'emploi pour subvenir aux besoins de leurs enfants ou des femmes désespérées qui avaient besoin d'un toit au-dessus de leur tête et de nourriture dans leur estomac. Ces femmes n'avaient aucun désir de faire du mal à une autre âme. Elles voulaient juste vivre leur vie et comment Frisk pourrait-elle leur tourner le dos ?

Mais même si Frisk ne pouvait condamner ces femmes, elle avait juré qu'elle ne se laisserait jamais tomber dans ce travail terrible et destructeur pour l'âme.

Et il y avait eu plusieurs mois avant qu'elle ne commence à être engagée comme chanteuse régulière de bar où l'argent avait été si limité et qu'elle allait au lit si affamée et elle connaissait beaucoup d'hommes qui étaient plus qu'heureux de payer une bonne somme pour passer la nuit avec elle. Mais même alors qu'elle était aussi désespérée, elle ne se laisserait jamais acheter.

Elle ne voulait pas mettre une étiquette de prix sur elle-même comme tant de ses amis l'avaient fait.

Et puis il y avait la promesse qu’elle avait faite à ces parents…

Quand le crime était devenu si grave et que tant d’amis de la famille de Frisk et de voisins se vendaient pour de l’argent facile et des vies violentes, Frisk se rappelait sa mère lui disant de ne jamais changer.

_**Ne change pas Frisky. Ne devient pas une part d’un monde où c’est tuer ou être tué.** _

Si Frisk y retournait maintenant et acceptait ce que Sans voulait qu'elle fasse, elle romprait sa promesse. Si elle n'était pas d'accord avec ça, alors elle jouerait vraiment avec la vie de ces gens.

Et il n'y avait pas une personne dans ce bâtiment que Frisk n'aimait pas. Elle les connaissait tous par leur nom, du vieil homme qui vivait à côté d'elle, au veuf avec les sept enfants qui se remettait encore de la mort de sa femme. Si elle acceptait, il y avait une chance que Sans soit clément... à condition qu'il tienne sa parole.

_**Si je suis gentille et que je l'écoute et que je fais ce qu'il veut,**_ Frisk frémit de dégoût de soi, _**peut-être que je pourrais le convaincre de baisser les frais encore plus que ceux de Nick. Ça pourrait marcher. Il y a clairement quelque chose chez moi que Sans doit aimer. Sinon, pourquoi m'aurait-il dit que je n'avais pas à payer ses frais ? Et pourquoi ferait-il tous ces efforts pour m'avoir alors qu'il pourrait juste avoir une femme qui serait prête à faire n'importe quoi pour lui ?**_

Elle cligna des yeux lorsqu'elle sentit un petit sentiment inhabituel s'agiter dans sa poitrine tandis que ses joues s'échauffaient. Est-ce qu'elle avait vraiment une si haute opinion d'elle-même au point de penser qu'un mafieux diminuerait sérieusement ses profits pour un coup d'un soir avec elle ?

...Non, il devait y avoir une autre raison, mais Frisk n'arrivait pas à la trouver et une grande partie d'elle ne voulait pas la savoir.

Tout ce qu'elle savait était qu'il avait fait cette offre et elle n'avait pas d'autre moyen de sauver ces gens que d'accepter cette offre.

Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle puisse trouver cet argent. Et peut-être que ce ne serait pas si mal.

_**Je ne suis pas vierge, donc ce n'est pas comme si je perdais quelque chose avec lui,**_ pensa-t-elle en se levant et en se retournant lentement vers le parc. _**Peut-être que je pourrais penser à ça comme un rendez-vous chez le dentiste. Quelque chose que je ne veux pas faire, mais que je dois faire. Peut-être que je pourrais... MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE PENSER BORDEL ?**_

Frisk s’éloigna de trois pas désordonnés de l’entrée du parc, les yeux écarquillés d’horreur et le visage vidé de ses couleurs.

_**Est-ce que je viens vraiment d'envisager de le faire ? Je dois être tellement paniqué que je ne pense pas logiquement. Je dois rentrer à la maison et trouver un meilleur plan,**_ pensa-t-elle et elle faillit se gifler pour avoir même envisagé d'accepter le compromis dégoûtant de Sans.

Elle secoua la tête par dégoût d'elle-même et incrédulité en se retournant.

"Je pense à me vendre sans même penser à un autre plan d'abord ?" se murmura-t-elle. "Ce sale type souriant me fait vraiment perdre la tête-"

Elle arrêta sa marche quand elle vit l'avant-dernière personne qu'elle voulait voir à ce moment-là.

Papyrus piétinait dans sa direction. Ses grandes mains étaient en énormes poings et à chaque pas qu'il faisait, Frisk jurait qu'elle sentait une secousse sous ses pieds. Alors qu'il s'approchait, Frisk remarqua que ses dents pointues étaient serrées en un rictus et que l'unique lumière rouge dans son orbite brûlait vivement.

_**Oh Seigneur,**_ pensa-t-elle en le voyant finalement la remarquer. Ses pas accélérèrent. _**S'il vous plaît, ne me dites pas que quelqu'un des appartements l'a énervé. S'il vous plaît, ne nous laissez pas avoir deux connards à gérer.**_

Il ne s'arrêta pas avant que sa forme imposante soit devant elle. Ses orbites étaient plissées et comme il était tout près, Frisk remarqua qu'il avait commencé à grincer des dents. Frisk déglutit et fit un pas nerveux en arrière.

Elle lui offrit un grand sourire.

"H-hey M. P-Papyrus. Comment trouvez-vous mon q-quartier ?"

"VOUS LES HUMAINS ÊTES LES CRÉATURES LES PLUS IMPOLIES QUE J'AI JAMAIS RENCONTRÉES !" il grogna et croisa les bras, la regardant avec colère. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse demander, il pointa un doigt osseux en direction de son complexe. Il était à une bonne distance d'elle, mais quand Frisk plissa les yeux, elle vit de petits visages se pressant contre les vitres, regardant dans sa direction.

_**S'il vous plaît, ne le laissez pas me faire quelque chose de violent. Pas avec tout le monde qui regarde**_ , implora-t-elle en silence à quiconque pourrait l'écouter.

"À PART LE PROPRIÉTAIRE DE L'ÉPICERIE ET CES... UGH HUMAINS QUI SE FONT APPELER CUISINIERS, TOUS LES AUTRES HUMAINS ONT DISPARU DANS CE BÂTIMENT QUAND JE ME SUIS APPROCHÉ ! QUAND JE SUIS ENTRÉ, JE N'AI PAS TROUVÉ UN SEUL HUMAIN POUR ACCUEILLIR LEUR NOUVEAU PROPRIÉTAIRE !"

Et ça les rendait impolis ? Frisk faillit pouffer de rire. C'était quoi le truc avec ces deux squelettes confondant la peur qu'ils inspiraient aux gens avec l'impolitesse ? ET si ce que Sans disait était vrai, Papyrus voulait faire une peur bleue à ces pauvres gens et maintenant il était choqué que personne ne veuille le voir ? !

Mais Frisk ne dit pas cela. Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas dire ça. Mais peut-être qu’elle pouvait dire quelque chose qui pourrait l’aider.

Elle se rappelait cet air mal à l'aise qui était apparu sur le visage du grand squelette lorsqu'elle avait commencé à lui parler de la pauvreté qui sévissait dans cette région. Même si Sans lui avait dit qu'elle "brisait le cœur du mauvais homme", cela ne ferait pas de mal d'avoir un ami. Surtout si cet ami était lié à Sans.

_**En plus, Papyrus est le frère de Sans. Ça doit vouloir dire quelque chose. Peut-être que si je deviens ami avec Papyrus, il pourrait... m'aider contre Sans**_ , pensa Frisk et elle se sentit immédiatement coupable d'avoir pensé à ça.

Bien sûr, c'était un mafieux criminel comme Sans, mais l'idée d'utiliser les gens à son propre avantage n'était pas quelque chose que Frisk trouvait admirable, mais dans ce cas, c'était nécessaire. Elle n'avait pas de plan pour obtenir cet argent et s'il y avait la moindre chance que Papyrus soit un ami potentiel capable d'adoucir les coups de Sans contre les gens qu'elle aimait, elle allait faire de son mieux pour se lier d'amitié avec lui.

En plus, quand elle y réfléchissait vraiment, elle ne l'utilisait ou ne jouait pas réellement avec lui. Elle allait simplement informer l'homme de la situation de sa région de la manière la plus déchirante possible et espérer qu'il réagirait de la manière dont elle avait besoin qu'il le fasse.

Mais d'abord, elle devait régler ce qui l'énervait en ce moment.

"Hé vous ne devriez pas le prendre si mal, M. Papyrus. Je veux dire, vous êtes..." Frisk resta en suspens alors qu'elle essayait de trouver le mot juste pour le décrire sans l'insulter. Papyrus se mit à taper du pied avec impatience en attendant qu'elle finisse sa phrase.

"Vous êtes juste quelque chose qu'ils n'ont jamais vu avant et il est très clair pour moi que tandis que vous ne pouvez pas être effrayé si facilement..."

"NYEH HEH HEH ! C’EST EXACT HUMAINE !"

Frisk sourit quand elle vit sa lumière rouge s'affaiblir un peu et son air renfrogné s'adoucir avant de continuer.

"-nous les humains sommes plutôt faciles à effrayer et je pense que comme vous avez l'air si... robuste vous avez pu leur faire une sacrée frayeur sans même faire quoi que ce soit."

Papyrus eut un léger sourire en coin et frotta ses ongles en forme de griffes contre son costume de manière arrogante. Frisk mordit l'intérieur de sa joue pour s'empêcher de dire quoi que ce soit de méchant.

"J'IMAGINE QUE TU AS RAISON, PETITE FEMME HUMAINE. JE SUIS PLUTÔT IMPRESSIONNANTE À REGARDER, N'EST-CE PAS ?"

Frisk sourit largement, espérant que ça n'ait pas l'air aussi faux que ça l'était.

"Vous êtes vraiment quelque chose Papyrus", dit-elle avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. "Alors, que pensez-vous de ce quartier ? Joli, hein ?"

C'était une affirmation assez vague, mais à la stupéfaction et joie de Frisk, le sourire de Papyrus disparut complètement tandis que cet air mal à l'aise apparaissait une fois de plus sur son visage.

"JOLI ? PETITE FEMME HUMAINE ES-TU AVEUGLE ?! CET IMMEUBLE TOMBE EN RUINE ET JETTE DONC UN COUP D’ŒIL À CE PARC ! C'EST DÉGOÛTANT ! INACCEPTABLE ! J'OSE DIRE QUE CE N'EST MÊME PAS DIGNE DE VOUS, LES HUMAINS !"

Frisk hocha la tête. "Ouais, ce n'est pas grand chose, mais c'est la maison de beaucoup de gens qui font juste leur possible pour s'en sortir. On essaie juste de vivre nos vies et d'être heureux, v’voyez ? Être reconnaissant pour ce que nous avons."

Frisk observa le visage de Papyrus de très près et ce qui se passa ensuite fut assez étrange. Il commença à tripoter sa cravate rouge.

"TU SAIS PETITE HUMAINE, QUAND J'ÉTAIS PLUS JEUNE ET QUE MES FRÈRES..." Papyrus s'arrêta et secoua rapidement la tête. Frisk vit son sourire arrogant réapparaître.

_**Merde, j'étais si près**_ , pensa Frisk, mais cette fois elle ne se sentit pas trop mal pour ça. Tant qu'elle pouvait planter quelque chose dans son esprit qui encouragerait une empathie pour les gens de son quartier, ça n'avait pas été un gâchis total.

"HUM...JE VEUX DIRE QUE J'AVAIS...J'AVAIS PRÉPARÉ UN GRAND DISCOURS ÉPOUSTOUFLANT ! ÇA M'A PRIS DES HEURES POUR LE FAIRE ! COMMENT PUIS-JE LE PRÉSENTER AUX HUMAINS S'ILS CONTINUENT À S'ENFUIR ? !"

Frisk haussa les épaules. "Ils ne savent probablement pas encore que vous êtes le propriétaire. Écoutez, pourquoi je ne leur parlerais pas et les préparerais pour vous afin qu'ils sachent qui vous êtes ?"

_**Désolé pour ça les gens, mais ça pourrait vous aider à long terme**_ , pensa Frisk et elle imagina une pièce remplie de ses amis terrifiés par ce monstre qui leur criait dessus. Mais encore une fois, peut-être que voir des familles entières là-bas pourrait aider Papyrus à gagner un peu de sympathie envers les locataires.

Le sourire de Papyrus s'élargit. "OUI PETITE HUMAINE ! CELA SEMBLE ÊTRE UNE EXCELLENTE IDÉE ! QUE TOUT LE MONDE SE RÉUNISSE À L'EXTÉRIEUR DE L'APPARTEMENT POUR QUE JE PUISSE FAIRE MON GRAND DISCOURS !"

Frisk hocha la tête et s'excusa encore une fois mentalement auprès de tous ceux à qui elle avait à annoncer un tas de mauvaises nouvelles.

"Quelle heure ?"

Papyrus tapa du doigt sur son menton en profonde réflexion. "DISONS MIDI ! D'ICI LÀ, MON FRÈRE ET MOI DEVRIONS AVOIR FINI D'EMMÉNAGER."

Frisk sentit la couleur disparaître de son visage. Papyrus ne sembla pas le remarquer.

"Em-emménager ?"

Papyrus hocha la tête et commença à marcher en passant devant elle dans l'entrée du parc.

"C'EST ÇA PETITE HUMAINE, NOUS ALLONS REFAIRE LE HANGAR EN NOTRE NOUVELLE MAISON ! MON FRÈRE ET MOI SERONS VOS NOUVEAUX VOISINS ! NE TE SENS-TU PAS CHANCEUSE DE VIVRE JUSTE À CÔTÉ D'UNE TELLE GRANDEUR ? ! J'AIMERAIS ÊTRE À TA PLACE POUR POUVOIR VIVRE JUSTE À CÔTÉ DE MOI !"

*********************************************************************************************************

Andrew sortit sa montre à gousset et vérifia l'heure. Il avait encore trois heures avant l'ouverture de son bar pour ses affaires et il avait déjà fait tout ce qui devait être fait.

Tous les différents types d'alcool et de bières avaient été stockés, les tables avaient été nettoyées jusqu'à ce qu'elles brillent et les sols étaient si propres que lorsqu'Andrew était allé les inspecter pour la sixième fois, il n'avait pas trouvé un seul mégot de cigarette de la veille. Et la scène était préparée pour qu'un groupe de jazz local puisse se produire.

Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était d'attendre une heure que son cuisinier, ses barmans et ses serveuses entrent pour qu'il puisse allumer la friteuse et le gril pour la nuit.

Soupirant avec contentement, le propriétaire du petit bar se dirigea vers son bureau et s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit des pas lourds derrière lui. Il fronça les sourcils. C'était bizarre. Il n'avait pas encore déverrouillé les portes et même si elles avaient été ouvertes, il n'avait entendu personne entrer. Il se retourna.

"Désolé, nous sommes fermés pour encore trois heu-JÉSUS CHRIST !"

Derrière Andrew se tenait un énorme squelette. Un énorme squelette avec un sourire dément et tranchant et un cigare entre les dents.

_**Il doit être le monstre dont Don Dee parlait à tout le monde. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout dans mon quartier,**_ pensa Andrew et il essaya de redresser sa colonne vertébrale et de jeter un regard noir au squelette. Après tout, c'était un monstre et Andrew était un humain. Et pour rendre ça encore plus insultant, cette créature était un monstre qui était venu dans son commerce sans y avoir été invité. Il avait de la chance que Don Dee l'ait déjà informé de cette abomination, sinon il y aurait un monstre mort à nettoyer pour les serveuses.

Andrew observa le squelette bouger son crâne de haut en bas, jaugeant Andrew avant de retirer le cigare de sa bouche et de souffler un nuage de fumée rouge dans l'air. Puis le squelette glissa lentement la main dans sa poche. Andrew tendit la main vers sa propre poche et saisit la poignée de son pistolet.

Il ne voulait pas tirer sur cette horreur s'il n'y était pas obligé. Apparemment, le squelette était un fournisseur important pour Don Dee et Andrew savait que le vieux ne serait pas très content de perdre un homme d'armement.

"Doucement poteau. J’veux juste parler affaires et je pense pas que Don Dee ait besoin d’savoir pour cette réunion privée."

Le squelette tira quelque chose de vert de son costume et le lança à Andrew. Le propriétaire du bar l'attrapa et eut le souffle coupé. C'était une grosse liasse de billets. Plus d'argent que son bar a rapportait en une semaine. Il regarda le squelette, puis de nouveau l'argent et enfin de nouveau le squelette. Andrew lui adressa un sourire amical.

"Hey. Les amis n'ont pas de réunions privées, mon pote, donc pas besoin de dire à Don Dee que deux amis se sont vus. "

Le squelette gloussa et reprit une bouffée de son cigare.

" T'es intelligent. J’peux pas rester longtemps, j'ai d'autres endroits où aller, mais j’dois te d’mander une faveur personnelle."

Andrew regarda à nouveau la liasse de billets et sourit.

"Tout pour un ami, mon pote."

"Y a une jeune dame appelée Frisk. Tu l'embauches presque trois fois par s’maine pour chanter dans ton bar. À partir de maint’nant, t'as plus besoin d’ses services et tu vas annuler toutes ses prestations prévues."

Andrew rit. "J'étais sur le point de le faire."

Le squelette lui envoya une autre liasse de billets.

"Bien."


	6. Nouvelles : Quelques bonnes, beaucoup de mauvaises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texte original : Sooner or Later You're Gonna be Mine de Staringback.  
> -> https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614135/chapters/19750738#workskin
> 
> Wow. J'ai été rapide avec la traduction de ce chapitre... ;w;  
> Peut-être parce que je l'adore ?  
> Le prochain par contre ne sera sûrement pas traduit avant au moins une semaine (pas que je ne l'aime pas non plus, je vais juste être occupée)

"M. Grillby, il est là… il est là !"

Le monstre de feu violet cessa de nettoyer le petit verre à alcool, sentant tous les muscles de son corps se raidir tandis que la musique forte, la danse, les conversations hurlantes et les rires ivres s’arrêtèrent dans une pause crissante.

Le bar autrefois vivant et animé était maintenant aussi silencieux qu’un cimetière.

Le propriétaire du _**Grillby’s Nightclub and Bar** _ _fronça fortement les sourcils, heureux que le feu de son corps couvre une majorité des traits de son visage, alors qu’il voyait un bon nombre de ses_ _clients quitter le bar (avec leur argent) aussitôt que Gaster s’écarta de la porte._

Grillby resserra sa prise sur le verre à alcool.

Il ne s’attendait pas à ce que l’enculé vienne par l’entrée principale durant les heures de travail. Quand Sans lui avait dit que son frère avait besoin de lui parler directement de certaines… préoccupations qu’avait Don Gaster avec le commerce de Grillby, le petit imbécile alcoolique était passé par la porte arrière pendant la journée quand le bar était fermé.

Sans ne savait peut-être pas pourquoi son frère voulait parler à Grillby par hasard quand le monstre de feu avait tenté de lui soutirer des informations, mais au moins le pathétique et faible chiot savait comment gérer les choses de manière respectueuse.

Mais cet enculé arrogant ne semblait pas se soucier de faire fuir l'argent de Grillby à lui tout seul. Mais au lieu de laisser sa fureur prendre le dessus (Grillby avait entendu beaucoup de choses sur le frère aîné des Gaster comme son caractère infâme, sa nature violente et cette chose qui était arrivée avec Asgore toutes ces années auparavant), le monstre de feu plaça délicatement le verre transparent à l'envers sur le bar étincelant de propreté.

Il ajusta ses lunettes et leva les yeux pour voir l'imposante figure de Don Gaster venir vers lui.

Et toute sa fureur fondit en un malaise et une peur infime tandis qu'il sentait son estomac se serrer de façon désagréable. Jusqu'à ce moment précis, Grillby n'avait jamais rencontré personnellement le frère aîné des Gaster. Le monstre de feu voyait toujours Sans, comme l'ivrogne passait toujours la plupart de ses nuits au bar, buvant bouteille de moutarde après bouteille de moutarde jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse à peine tenir debout. Et il voyait aussi Papyrus la plupart de ses nuits. Bien sûr, Papyrus ne restait jamais plus de quelques secondes. Il restait juste assez longtemps pour donner au bar un regard dégoûté avant de prendre son frère et de sortir d'un pas lourd.

Mais Don WingDings Gaster…

...Grillby prit le chiffon de nettoyage pour le bar et commença à essuyer la saleté imaginaire sur la surface brillante du bois, se penchant nonchalamment sur le bois dur pendant qu'il le faisait.

La dernière chose que Grillby voulait était que ses clients voient à quel point ses mains tremblaient, surtout quand le grand squelette n'avait rien fait d'autre que d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Cela aurait l'air faible et Grillby savait que cette rencontre entre eux deux n'était probablement pas un gros problème.

Quand Sans lui avait dit que son frère souhaitait lui parler, Grillby avait simplement supposé que Gaster allait enfin discuter d'un tarif pour permettre à Grillby d'installer son bar dans la partie de la ville de l'aîné des squelettes. Il était vrai que cela faisait trois ans qu'il s'était installé à Snowdin, et pas une seule fois pendant ces trois années l'un des frères Gaster ne l'avait approché pour lui demander de payer un droit. C'était pour le moins surprenant. Mais Grillby ne s'en était pas plaint. Ni n'avait soulevé la question.

Le monstre de feu avait été plus choqué durant ces trois années lorsqu'il avait décidé de pousser sa chance et de demander à Sans s'il pouvait parler à son frère pour lui permettre de faire expédier de l'alcool humain de la ville humaine à Snowdin. Le lendemain, Sans avait dit que Gaster avait accepté la demande et il n'avait pas non plus parlé d'une quelconque rétribution pour cela.

La seule condition était de faire savoir à l'un des frères squelettes quand les cargaisons d'alcool de la ville humaine arrivaient pour qu'elles puissent être inspectées.

C'était une condition simple et raisonnable et Grillby l'avait respectée. Et il n'avait pas eu à payer un centime. Enfin... jusqu'à maintenant, mais bon.

Il supposait que toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin au bout du compte. Il aurait juste souhaité que cette discussion ait lieu pendant les heures de fermeture du bar. Il aurait aussi souhaité que ce soit Sans ou Papyrus qui dirige cette réunion d'affaires.

Grillby sentit sa bouche devenir sèche (il ne savait pas qu'elle pourrait jamais être humide jusqu'à maintenant) alors qu'il observait attentivement le plus âgé des squelettes.

La faible peur qui tourbillonnait douloureusement dans son estomac commença à grandir et Grillby ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu énervé contre lui-même.

_**Ressaisis-toi**_ , se dit Grillby en espérant pouvoir apaiser sa peur. _**Tu n'es pas un idiot effrayé et il n'est là que pour discuter d'une affaire de frais avec toi.**_

Ça n'apaisa pas sa peur. Pas alors que Don Gaster marchait vers lui.

Les pas silencieux mais réfléchis de Don Gaster semblaient résonner tandis qu'il se rapprochait du bar.. Le reste de la foule des clients du bar, ivres et sobres, se séparèrent immédiatement pour former un passage pour le gigantesque squelette. Les monstres assis au bar bondirent de leur siège et marchèrent en grand arc de cercle autour de Don Gaster pour rejoindre la foule qui le fixait ouvertement.

La petite araignée serveuse, Muffet, qui avait averti Grillby de l'arrivée de Gaster, était maintenant hors de vue. En fait, aucun des employés du bar de Grillby n'était visible.

Il allait y avoir plusieurs monstres sans travail à la fin de la nuit.

Le frère aîné des Gaster marchait avec ses mains gantées dans le dos et alors qu'il s'approchait, Grillby fut stupéfait de découvrir que cet homme faisait en fait passer ses deux frères, qui étaient terrifiants à leur manière, pour d'adorables peluches.

Son visage squelettique avait deux larges fissures. Une fissure commençait sur le dessus de son crâne et descendait en ligne dentelée jusqu'à son orbite droite. L'autre fissure était plus petite, mais tout aussi épaisse et descendait de son orbite gauche au coin de sa lèvre. Grillby pouvait voir l'intérieur du crâne de Gaster s'il regardait à travers ces fissures.*

Et ces orbites… Grillby dût vraiment se forcer à ne pas détourner le regard.

Le point rouge dans l'orbite gauche de Don Gaster brillait paresseusement alors qu'il regardait partout dans la pièce tandis que son orbite droite était vide comme celle de Papyrus. Tous les monstres effrayés qui avaient assez de malchance pour se trouver dans le champ de vision de Gaster trouvaient soudain le mur ou le sol extrêmement intéressant.

Et ses vêtements... Grillby mordit l'intérieur de sa joue par dégoût. Il se trouvait que Don Gaster était tout aussi vaniteux que ses jeunes frères à propos des vêtements de luxe. Son long manteau noir se balançait élégamment à chacune de ses longues enjambées, révélant partiellement la chemise rouge en dessous. Il n'y avait ni cravate ni veste de costume sous le manteau. C'était bizarre, mais non moins impressionnant et coûteux à regarder.

Don Gaster se rendit au bar et s'assit en tendant la main dans la poche de son manteau. Grillby se tendit et beaucoup de ses clients sortirent en courant du bâtiment, pensant probablement que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils voyaient Grillby. Et pendant une seconde, le monstre de feu eut la même pensée avant qu'il ne pousse rapidement cette idée ridicule hors de sa tête.

_**Il ne va rien me faire**_ , pensa Grillby. _**Je n'ai enfreint aucune de ses règles.**_

Et la confiance de Grillby grandit quand Don Gaster sortit une fine cigarette au lieu d'une arme et la mit entre ses dents alors qu'il cherchait quelque chose dans une autre poche. Il fronça les sourcils quand il ne la trouva pas et chercha dans l'autre poche. Puis il fouilla dans une des poches intérieures de son manteau. Et ensuite l'autre poche intérieure.

Le froncement de sourcils continua de grandir jusqu'à ce que Don Gaster se retourne vers Grillby, abandonnant finalement la recherche de ce qu'il cherchait dans ses poches.

Une extrêmement faible lumière violette apparut dans la cavité vide de Don Gaster tandis qu'un large sourire de jack-o-lanterne traversa le visage du squelette. Grillby sentit un frisson glacé descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il n'avait jamais ressenti de froid non plus jusqu'à maintenant.

_**Hé, j’en apprends beaucoup sur moi ce soir** _, pensa Grillby.

Le squelette sortit la cigarette de sa bouche et la montra à Grillby.

"Vous avez du feu, M. Grillby ?" croassa Don Gaster, sa voix chuchotante, rugueuse et amusée.

Instinctivement, Grillby tendit la main et tint le bout de la cigarette entre son index et son pouce, allumant le bout. Le sourire du squelette s'élargit encore plus et il la remit dans sa bouche en prenant une profonde inspiration.

Il garda la fumée dans sa bouche pendant quelques secondes avant de la souffler, décorant l'air de fumée violette. Quand il eut fini, il se retourna vers la foule restante de monstres qui le fixaient encore bêtement.

"Désolé les gens, le bar est fermé pour la nuit."

Et juste comme ça, Grillby regarda tous ses clients s'élancer vers la porte. Il entendit la porte de derrière s'ouvrir, lui faisant savoir que son personnel était également sorti.

_**Ouaip** _ , pensa sombrement le monstre de feu. _**Il va y avoir des monstres sans travail ce soir.** _

Don Gaster se retourna et prit une autre lente bouffée de sa cigarette, soufflant la fumée violette dans l'air et la regardant se dissoudre, rappelant à Grillby un enfant qui soufflait une bulle et attendait qu'elle éclate. Grillby regarda Don Gaster le faire encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que sa cigarette soit à moitié consumée.

Et Grillby ressentit quelque chose proche d'une impatience désespérée commencer à se mêler à sa peur et à son agacement alors que le silence entre les deux commençait à grandir.

_**Dis-moi juste ce que je dois te payer et dégage de mon bar, espèce de sinistre vieux salaud,**_ pensa Grillby, mais au lieu de dire quelque chose qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à cette phrase, il choisit une façon plus amicale de briser la glace.

"Puis-je vous offrir quelque chose à boire Don Gaster ?"

Don Gaster le regarda, lui faisant de nouveau ce large sourire avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche. Une langue violette luisante en sortit. Le monstre de feu regarda avec un étonnement dégoûté le squelette placer le bout brûlant de la cigarette sur sa langue.

La petite flamme de la cigarette grésilla bruyamment en touchant le muscle mouillé avant de s'éteindre complètement. Lorsque Gaster retira sa main, Grillby vit une légère marque de brûlure sur sa langue.

_**Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez ce cinglé**_ , pensa Grillby, mais il essaya de garder son visage aussi neutre et sans expression que possible lorsque le grand squelette remit négligemment la cigarette à moitié fumée dans la poche de sa veste.

Quand il regarda de nouveau Grillby, cet horrible sourire était revenu sur son visage. Il posa un coude sur le comptoir en reposant son menton dans une de ses grandes mains gantées alors qu'il se penchait plus près de Grillby.

"Désolé pour ça M. Grillby, mais j'avais vraiment besoin de fumer. J'ai été occupé toute la journée et je n'ai pas eu le temps de juste me détendre", le squelette lui fit un sourire sournois. "Vous savez ce que c'est aussi, pas vrai ?"

Grillby acquiesça prudemment.

Gaster laissa échapper un petit rire qui ressemblait au dernier croassement d'une grenouille mourante.

"Ouaip... je suis impressionné. Mon petit frère Sans parle beaucoup de vous. Il dit que vous avez un bar similaire à celui-ci à HOTLAND. Est-il populaire et rentable comme celui-ci aussi ?"

Une fois de plus, Grillby hocha la tête, mais cette fois il ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu, sentant que son malaise disparaissait. Don Gaster préparait certainement ce petit discours pour qu'il devienne une discussion sur la façon dont les entreprises "rentable" avaient besoin d'une protection supplémentaire et lui et ses frères pouvaient fournir cela et bla bla bla, essentiellement le même discours qu'Undyne avait fait au nom de Don Asgore lorsque Grillby avait ouvert son autre bar à HOTLAND.

Grillby souhaitait seulement que ce connard y arrive. Aller droit au but et foutre le camp. Le simple fait d'être seul avec lui donnait la chair de poule à Grillby. Il ne serait pas surpris s'il faisait des cauchemars sur ce type ce soir.

"Ce bar et votre bar à HOTLAND vendent des articles différents cependant, n'est-ce pas ?"

Grillby cligna des yeux lorsque la voix rauque et douce du Don Gaster devint soudain plus froide. Plus glaciale. Il recula légèrement lorsqu'il vit la faible lumière violette dans l'orbite de Gaster disparaître tandis que la lumière rouge vive dans son autre orbite brilla vivement. Il n'était pas sûr de ce que cela signifiait, mais il n'aimait pas ça.

Le monstre de feu haussa les épaules avec désinvolture, essayant de garder sa posture détendue. Tout allait bien, il n'y avait donc pas besoin d'adopter une position agressive. Ce lunatique pourrait trouver cela irrespectueux.

"Rien de trop différent de ce bar, monsieur. La seule différence, c'est que j'y expédie la plupart de mon alcool humain pour le vendre", dit Grillby en riant nerveusement alors que les orbites glacées et le large sourire de Gaster restaient sur son visage. "Les monstres de la Capitale sont juste obsédés par ce genre de choses. Je pense que ça a un rapport avec ce cinglé de Mettaton et ses émissions de radio-"

"Ce type semble avoir une obsession pour les humains", acquiesça doucement Gaster.

Grillby rit à nouveau. "Ouaip, il visite le bar au moins-"

"Seize fois ces deux dernières semaines tandis que Don Asgore et Madame Toriel ont visité votre bar dix-huit fois en trois semaines."

_**Quoi ?! Pourquoi diable cet enculé m’espionne-t-i-** _

La pensée de Grillby mourut lorsque trois mains blanches flottantes se matérialisèrent dans les airs à quelques centimètres de son corps. Gaster s'affaissa encore plus sur son siège, reposant maintenant son menton dans ses deux mains tout en fixant Grillby de manière presque ennuyée.

"Il y a quelques mois, j'ai reçu un appel anonyme d'un mâle m'avertissant que vous entriez dans un... genre de commerce plus intéressant."

Et Grillby fut trop lent pour éviter l'attaque de Gaster. Les trois mains volèrent vers lui de trois directions différentes. Deux mains passèrent derrière lui et saisirent ses poignets en les épinglant à son dos. La troisième main attrapa le haut de sa tête et, avec une force incroyable, cette main poussa violemment son visage contre la surface du bar.

La douleur explosa dans sa tête alors que ses lunettes se brisaient contre le bois dur en coupant son visage. Les mains blanches le tirèrent en arrière juste assez pour qu'il puisse voir des morceaux de ses lunettes et un petit tas de poussière qui décorait maintenant son comptoir bien-aimé qu'il prenait grand soin de garder propre.

_**Je devrai nettoyer ça. Mauvais pour les affaires de laisser un comptoir comme ça**_ , pensa confusément Grillby quand une nouvelle main se matérialisa et força son menton à se lever pour regarder Gaster. Le grand squelette le regardait apathiquement.

"Bien sûr, ce n'est pas un secret que je suis moi-même dans le marché noir, mais je limite mes articles aux armes et quand j'ai entendu ce que vous vendiez..." Gaster émit un "tss" comme un père déçu. Ce n'était pas le ton qu'on utilise quand on fait ce qu'il faisait à Grillby. Cela rendait les choses bien pires. Tellement plus surréaliste.

Grillby se demandait si c'était un rêve lorsque son visage entra à nouveau en contact avec le bar. Il sentit quelques-unes de ses dents se casser et lorsque les mains le tirèrent à nouveau vers le haut, il avala accidentellement les morceaux cassés. Le goût de la poussière remplit sa bouche.

"S'il-vous-plaît, Don Gaster", gémit-il, sentant la poussière sortir de sa bouche. "Je ne fais rien qui puisse affecter votre territoire. J'ai suivi vos règles, n'est-ce pas ? Et en plus Don Asgore m'a même donné sa bénédiction donc je ne vois pas le problème-"

Les mains lui claquèrent la tête cinq fois de suite et à chaque fois la douleur commença à s'atténuer, ce qui n'était probablement pas bon et sa vision commença à noircir, ce qui n'était vraiment pas bon. En cinq secondes, Grillby était tellement blessé qu'il ne pouvait même pas invoquer la magie pour se défendre, mais le monstre de feu était trop désorienté pour ressentir de la peur ou de l'horreur.

"J'ai parlé à deux de vos employés de HOTLAND", Gaster rit encore. "Ils ont craqué en une seconde et ont confirmé ce que cet appel anonyme m'avait dit. Ils m'ont aussi parlé des futurs contrats que vous aviez l'intention de conclure avec Mettaton et les Dreemurrs."

À travers sa douleur, Grillby entendit à nouveau Gaster faire un "tss". "Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ces deux-là, M. Grillby. Ils sont en vacances permanentes, profitant de la douce brise de la campagne. Quant à vous-"

Une fois de plus, les quatre mains le plaquèrent contre le comptoir. Il entendit quelque chose céder dans son nez. Plus de poussière sortit de lui, mais cette fois les mains ne le ramenèrent pas en arrière. Il gémit en voyant Gaster se pencher vers le bas jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Le point rouge qui constituait l'œil du squelette brûlait si vivement.

"Si vous n'aviez pas de relations à HOTLAND, je vous tuerais, mais comme c'est le cas, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'être miséricordieux. Mais laissez-moi vous dire quelque chose, M. Grillby : si vous revenez dans mon secteur, je vous tuerai. Si vous parlez à nouveau à mes frères, je vous tuerai. Si vous parlez à qui que ce soit dans mon territoire, je vous tuerai et si je découvre que vous avez le culot", Grillby gémit de douleur quand les mains le poussèrent plus fort contre le bois "de déplacer n'importe lequel de vos produits à travers MON territoire pour qu'il puisse arriver à votre bar DÉGOÛTANT de HOTLAND, je vous tuerai trèèèèèès lentement. Compris ?"

Grillby acquiesça.

Gaster pouffa. "Bien. Vous avez cinq minutes pour foutre le camp de mon territoire."

Gaster claqua des doigts et les mains clouant Grillby au bar disparurent. Le monstre de feu s'effondra sur le sol et se traîna rapidement dehors par la porte arrière..

De la poussière. Il y avait tellement de poussière coulant hors de lui. En passant la porte, il entendit encore le rire de Gaster.

"Ravi de faire affaire avec vous, M. Grillby."

*********************************************************************************************************

Il était tard quand Sans et Papyrus retournèrent à Fell City. Après que Sans ait fini de parler à un certain nombre des maintenant ex-patrons de sa petite dame, il avait dû aider Papyrus à commencer à réaménager l'ancienne remise de jardinage en leur nouvelle maison. C'était terrible, chronophage et cela avait presque complètement épuisé sa magie et, pour ne rien arranger, ils n'en avaient même pas fini la moitié. Après une longue dispute avec Papyrus qui ne semblait pas du tout épuisé ou fatigué, Sans avait finalement réussi à convaincre son frère de mettre fin à la journée en déclarant qu'ils la termineraient au petit matin.

Papyrus avait accepté et par chance Sans avait tout juste assez de magie pour se téléporter avec Papyrus aux abords de Snowdin. Ils avaient juste besoin de marcher un peu pour rentrer chez eux.

Papyrus portait le sac d'épicerie en marchant en tête, parlant de tout ce qu'il avait vu dans la ville humaine pendant que Sans marchait péniblement derrière lui, sans écouter. Il avait certaines choses en tête. Sa petite dame occupait naturellement le devant de la scène ces jours-ci, mais son autre préoccupation se situait dans son champ de vision.

_**Le Grillby’s.** _

Il sentit sa bouche commencer à saliver car il pouvait pratiquement sentir la moutarde couler dans sa gorge. Il espérait, espérait que Grillby pourrait régler le problème que Wingdings avait avec lui et, à en juger par le silence venant du bar, on pouvait supposer que Wingdings avait cette réunion avec Grillby en ce moment même.

Papyrus passa devant le bâtiment, lui jetant à peine un regard. En fait, il accéléra son rythme en le dépassant, la bouche se recourbant de dégoût. Sans s'arrêta et fixa longuement la vitrine du bar.

"Bonjour mon frère. Est-ce que Papyrus a apprécié la ville humaine ?"

Sans se retourna pour voir Wingdings les yeux baissés vers lui avec un sourire tordu sur le visage. Sans regarda en arrière, l'espoir grandissant dans ses yeux.

"Alors comment c’est passé la rencontre avec Grillby ?"

Wingdings gloussa et attrapa le bras de Sans, l'éloignant du bâtiment. Une seconde plus tard, le bâtiment entier explosa en une grosse boule de feu. Si la bouche de Sans en avait eu la capacité, elle serait grande ouverte, en état de choc et de désespoir.

"Pas terrible, mon frère."

Sans regarda le feu magique que son frère avait allumé commencer à tout dévorer à grande vitesse. Du coin de son orbite, Sans vit un certain nombre de monstres résidentiels sortir de leur maison pour regarder le feu eux aussi. Comme la plupart d'entre eux étaient aussi des clients de Grillby, Sans entendit beaucoup de gémissements de déception. Sauf pour un monstre.

Un rire cruel retentit à travers les gémissements et quand Sans put enfin se débarrasser suffisamment de son désespoir et de sa misère, il regarda autour de lui et repéra le monstre qui riait. Le petit squelette fut légèrement choqué.

Le gars aux Nice Creams** , un monstre lapin bleu nommé Tops, était adossé à sa carriole de Nice Cream, riant hystériquement en regardant le _**Grillby's**_ se réduire en cendres. Sans se renfrogna. Ce type détestait Grillby depuis que le bar avait commencé à servir des Nice Creams.

Wingdings le remarqua aussi et regarda vers le lapin.

"Eh bien… on dirait que Tops passe un bon moment."

Sans fourra ses mains dans ses poches. Maintenant, c'était officiel. Il n'avait pas encore sa petite dame et il n'avait plus non plus son bar préféré. C'était la pire journée qu'il ait eue depuis longtemps.

_**J'emmerde ma vie**_ , pensa-t-il en jetant un regard noir à son frère et à son stupide sourire suffisant.

"Je suis content qu'au moins une personne passe un bon moment", marmonna-t-il.

Il grimaça en sentant son frère lui tapoter le dos dans un geste de réconfort moqueur.

"Hé, ne te fâche pas contre moi, mon frère. Grillby ne voulait pas faire de compromis. J'ai fait de mon mieux, mais certaines personnes sont juste des causes perdues."

*********************************************************************************************************

"ET MÊME S'IL EST SCIENTIFIQUEMENT PROUVÉ QUE NOUS, LES MONSTRES, SOMMES BIEN SUPÉRIEURS À VOUS, LES HUMAINS, NE CRAIGNEZ RIEN CAR MES FRÈRES ET MOI VOUS TRAITERONS COMME DES MONSTRES !"

Frisk se couvrit les yeux d'une main, maintenant complètement incapable de regarder le visage de ses voisins. Hier, quand Papyrus lui avait dit qu'il voulait simplement avoir une chance de se présenter, elle pensait honnêtement que c'était tout ce qu'il allait faire. Mais ce discours…

Jésus Christ, non seulement il n'en finissait pas, mais le grand bâtard n'avait pas cessé de dire à quel point c'était fantastique d'être un monstre. Mais Frisk devait donner du crédit à ses voisins : ils s'étaient tous montrés. Ils écoutaient tous respectueusement le discours de Papyrus et ils gardaient tous leur visage horrifié au minimum.

"ET BIEN QUE VOUS LES HUMAINS SOYEZ INCAPABLES D'UTILISER LA MAGIE OU DE GUÉRIR RAPIDEMENT OU DE CUISINER DES REPAS DÉCENTS OU D'AVOIR UN BON SENS DE LA MODE, JE VEUX JUSTE VOUS RASSURER QUE LE FRÈRE GASTER VOUS PLAINT ET NE VOUS JUGERA PAS EN SE BASANT UNIQUEMENT SUR ÇA OU SUR VOS ÉTRANGES APPARENCES !"

Frisk vérifia sa montre et maudit mentalement sa chance. Il était deux heures et demie ! Elle allait être en retard au travail et Andrew détestait que ses artistes aient même cinq minutes de retard pour la répétition.

"ET BIEN QUE LA PLUPART DES MONSTRES CONSIDÈRENT VOTRE PROGÉNITURE COMME LAIDE ET ANIMALE, JE TROUVE VOS PETITS TRÈS… INTÉRESSANTS ET COMME PREMIER PROJET JE SOUHAITE NETTOYER LE PARC ET L'AMÉLIORER POUR QUE VOS ENFANTS AIENT UN ENDROIT SÛR POUR JOUER COMME CHAQUE ENFANT DEVRAIT AVOIR LE DROIT DE S'AMUSER SANS CRAINDRE POUR SA VIE !

Frisk releva la tête à ce commentaire et regarda autour d'elle. La plupart des locataires semblaient aussi choqués qu'elle. Merde, certains hochaient même la tête en signe d'accord…

_**Mince**_ , pensa Frisk alors qu'une petite chaleur dans sa poitrine commençait à fleurir.

Sans même penser à ce qu'elle faisait, Frisk commenca à applaudir parce que malgré toutes les remarques stupides que Papyrus avait faites, celle-ci méritait quelque chose.

Le chrétien fou commença à applaudir aussi et soudain tous les gens se mirent à applaudir et à acclamer.

Le grand squelette s'arrêta au milieu de la phrase suivante comme les applaudissements recouvraient ses mots. Et au grand amusement de Frisk, le sourire acéré de Papyrus devint un peu gêné et ses pommettes devinrent un peu rouges.

"HUM… MERCI... ! BIEN SÛR CE PROJET COMMENCERA DÈS DEMAIN..."

Les acclamations s'intensifièrent tout comme le rougissement sur le visage de Papyrus.

"NYEH HEH HEH ! EH BIEN, JE SUPPOSE QUE C'EST TOUT CE QUE J'AI À DIRE POUR LE MOMENT. VOUS POUVEZ PARTIR !"

La foule l'acclamait toujours en se dispersant et même si Frisk savait que c'était l'occasion parfaite de renforcer son amitié avec le squelette rougissant, elle devait quand même préparer des vêtements de rechange pour son concert de ce soir et prendre le tramway à temps.

Alors elle veilla à attirer son regard et quand il tourna son attention vers elle, elle lui souffla un baiser et leva les pouces.

Son rougissement s'intensifia et il lui fit un signe de tête.

*********************************************************************************************************

"Désolé bébé, j'ai juste plus besoin de toi."

Frisk fixa Andrew pendant qu'il lui souriait et posait ses pieds sur son bureau. Cela ne pouvait pas arriver. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Juste un rêve stupide dont elle allait se réveiller. Elle ne pouvait pas être virée. Pas maintenant.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?"

Le propriétaire du bar roula des yeux.

"Ça veut dire que t'as plus de travail ici alors dégage !"

Frisk sentit son cœur tomber dans son estomac.

"P-Pourquoi ?"

Andrew rit. "T'es plus très en vogue, mais sans aucun rapport, as-tu fait chier quelques squelettes dernièrement ?"

Frisk sentit son œil tressaillir alors qu'une quantité indescriptible de rage lui transperçait la poitrine.

_**Sans espèce de connard.** _

Sans un seul mot, elle sortit en marchant lourdement du bâtiment, ignorant le rire d'Andrew. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle sentit une main douce lui saisir le bras. Elle se retourna pour voir que c'était un beau jeune homme d'environ son âge qui l'avait attrapée.

"Mademoiselle ! Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre la conversation que vous avez eue-"

Frisk grinça des dents en direction du gars, le faisant reculer.

"Je n'ai pas de temps pour toi actuellement. Je vais aller réorganiser la structure osseuse d'un certain gros salaud."

*********************************************************************************************************

La jolie petite lutine le repoussa sèchement et piétina vers le tramway qui récupérait des gens.

Jim fronça les sourcils et mit ses mains dans ses poches, réfléchissant à ce qu'il devrait faire. Après quelques secondes, il décida de suivre la jolie dame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de la traductrice :  
> * dans le texte original les orbites sont échangées dans ce paragraphe mais ça ne correspond pas avec la suite et à toutes les représentations du personnage donc je les ai échangé ^^"
> 
> ** c’est Glace Gentilly en français mais comme pour les villes j’ai décidé laisse le nom en anglais
> 
> Effectivement, plusieurs monstres n'ont maintenant plus d'emploi Grillby XD Et c'était vraiment pas le jour de Sans >w<"  
> Et franchement j'adore ce Papyrus, si désespérant mais attachant. X3
> 
> J'espère que vous apprécierez la traduction et aimerez cette fiction tout autant que moi ! ^^  
> (Et n'hésitez pas à me faire remarquer si j'ai fait des fautes)


	7. PAS UN CHAPITRE (juste quelques infos)

Heya !

Comme dit dans le titre, ce n'est pas un chapitre de la fanfiction que je traduis mais des infos concernant la traduction de celle-ci _~~(cette première phrase est assez inutile en fait u.u )~~_

Je souhaite rassurer les quelques personnes qui lisent cette fanfiction que je travaille toujours sur la traduction. Le chapitre 7 est en cours, je l'ai simplement laissée de côté le temps de corriger les chapitres déjà sortis (et croyez-moi, il y a du boulot ;w; ) Les 2 premiers sont complètement corrigés et édités maintenant. Reste plus que 4 chapitres (heureusement qu'à chaque chapitre je me suis améliorée, le plus dur est passé).

Un grand merci à [Naarci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naarci) qui m'aide à les corriger <3

En parlant de Naarci, je l'aide à traduire sa propre fanfiction d'Undertale : [AfterHell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262872) (du français à l'anglais pour le coup). Si vous aimez avoir le coeur piétiné par des émotions fortes je vous conseille d'aller la lire (elle n'est pas adaptée aux âmes sensibles au sang, au gore, aux tortures psychologiques et tout mais vu que vous lisez _Tôt ou tard, tu seras à moi_ , je pense que ça devrait aller -w- (attendez-vous quand même à avoir le coeur brisé et des larmes ~~et sans doute quelques envies de meurtres~~ ))

Tout ça pour dire que je continue de travailler sur la traduction cette fanfiction mais que j'ai aussi d'autres projets en cours comme AfterHell et la traduction d'un comic sur Deviantart, sans compter d'autres projets (de dessins et autres) et ma vie personnelle.

Donc merci de votre patience ^^

PS : Si vous aimez les belles histoires d'amitié, les cerfs et les apocalypses zombie (mais non sanglantes) je vous recommande d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil à [White Tail](https://www.deviantart.com/lumargann/art/FR-White-Tail-Pg1-826871015) (oui c'est le comic que je traduis)

PPS : Et si ça vous intéresse, voilà où vous pourrez trouver mon art ainsi que celui de Naarci (qui est également artiste) :

[Mon Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/lumargann)

[Deviantart de Naarci](https://www.deviantart.com/naarci)


End file.
